A Brighter Morning
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: After failing a test Kimberly is cheered up by an unlikely person. She soon realizes that there is more to him than what she thought she knew.
1. A Failing Grade

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or The Picture of Dorian Gray.

Author's Note: This story was originally supposed to be a part of another plot, but it kind of evolved into this. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The group of six rushed through the hallways. The first bell had already rung, giving them three minutes to get to class. The evil sorceress Rita attacked early that morning with one of her monsters, nearly making them late for school. In their hurry they made the mistake of changing back into their street clothes before checking to see if anyone was around. Luckily the park was deserted, relieving them of much unwanted stress.

They ran into class, nearly knocking down the teacher, two seconds before the final bell rang. Ms. Appleby glared at them before going over to pass out the graded tests. Zack, Jason, and Kimberly's faces became glum. Thanks to Rita, the three of them had very limited time to look over the notes that Monday morning.

"Some of you did fantastic and others need to read a little better," she said as she weaved through the desks to hand the paper to the correct student.

"Alright, an A!" Zack cheered. He looked up to find everyone's eyes on him. "Sorry, I had a bad feeling after the test that day." He looked down at the desk, his face burning red.

Trini and Billy were also delighted with the grades they received.

Kimberly was in the middle of fixing up her hair in a sparkly, pink barrette when the teacher cleared her throat, standing over her. Kimberly smiled and took the folded test. She smiled as she unfolded the paper. Suddenly her lips dropped as her eyes graced that letter at the top several times. She shook her head, wondering if she should have her eyes examined after class. The capital letter in scarlet ink topped the right hand side of the paper beside her name and date. She bit her lip and glanced down at the comments in a matching color and handwriting lining the margins of her essay. Next to the multiple choice questions were a collection of X marks. She dropped her hairbrush on the floor as she took one last glance at the gigantic "F" that hounded her test.

"Kim, you okay?" Trini asked realizing her face had become pale.

Kimberly put on a false smile and nodded.

"Now I know some of you are disappointed in your grades," Ms. Appleby said before everyone began to bombard her with questions. "Use this as an idea where you stand as of now. There are three more tests and two papers this semester, so there is time to bring up the grade. I will also post extra credit opportunities on the bulletin back here." She pointed to the corresponding board made of cork, in which printed assignments were tacked on. "So if you got an A or B, congratulations. If you did not do so well, make sure to read the material better next time."

She then passed out the new novel they would begin reading that night. Afterwards she began the grammar lesson on the difference between fragments and complete sentences, something many had trouble with on their test.

Kimberly pulled out her pink folder and placed her test facedown inside before anyone had a chance to see the grade. She then opened her hot pink notebook, using her rose feathered pen to take notes. She glanced down, the new book they would begin reading was Oscar Wilde's _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. The front cover showed a handsome young man with a frown, dressed in Victorian clothing. Kimberly groaned, already assuming the classic to be far from the sappy romance novels that occupied her reading life.

Class eventually came to an end, bringing smiles to the faces of everyone inside. Kimberly hurried to pack up her belongings, careful not to forget the new book. In the process she slung her pink polka dot hairbrush a few seats back, clanking against the metal chair legs. One of the male students, whose time in class was spent more often staring at the females, goofing off, or spacing out than paying attention to the lectures, went in search of the sound. He reached over and picked up the item, already knowing who it belonged to.

The brush's owner called out to her friends that she'd meet up with them later. She dawdled over to the bulletin board to check out some of the extra credit assignments posted. He smiled and used this as an opportunity to speak with her.

He strolled up as quietly as he could, the chain hanging from his pocket slammed against his leg and several tables with every step he took.

He jumped up beside her and said cheerfully, "Hey, Kim!"

She groaned and rolled her eyes then pushed him aside. He almost fell on top of the teacher's desk, catching his balance before blood covered the wood surface.

"That wasn't very nice," he said brushing pencil shavings off his jacket.

Kimberly turned to him, her voice not hiding the agitation, "Skull, I am not in the mood to deal with you this morning."

"Somebody failed the test," Skull said shifting his eyes around the room.

"And what would give you that idea?" Kimberly asked.

"Don't insult me," Skull said placing a hand on her shoulder. Kimberly sneered at him then shook him off. Skull laughed his obnoxious, high-pitch giggle then said, "We get a test back today and you check the extra credit. Hmm?"

"And your point?" Kimberly snapped.

"I just know the drill," Skull said with a laugh. He turned to leave and said, "But don't feel bad, we've plenty more tests to go."

Kimberly rolled her eyes as he walked out of the classroom. Skull suddenly stopped midstep and poked his head back inside.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," he said marching back up to the girl in pink. "You dropped this." He handed her the hairbrush, several of her auburn strands sticking through the bristles.

"Were you planning on adding it to a shrine or something?" Kimberly asked snatching it away.

"You're welcome," Skull said as he walked towards the door a second time. He turned around, leaning against the doorway, watching her read the last paper on the board.

Kimberly sighed and said, "These assignments are all stupid."

Skull nodded. Kimberly assumed he failed so many tests that he personally knew how awful they were.

"Don't worry, we all fail tests," Skull said as Kimberly turned towards him. She was not in the mood to hear anything else about the exam she failed, but her heart felt a bit of comfort in the boy's words.

She walked up to the exit in which his body currently blocked.

"Will you let me pass?" Kimberly asked with her hands on her hips.

"That all depends," Skull said giving her the eye.

"No way," she said pushing him aside.

"What? I didn't say anything," he called chasing after her.

"I know what you were thinking," Kimberly retorted stopping at her locker.

"Well then you have a dirty mind," he said hanging on her locker door the minute she opened it.

She smiled at him and said, "Well that proves my point that you're thinking dirty thoughts."

Skull raised his finger and opened his mouth about to reply when he realized she caught him. He nodded and patted her on the shoulder.

"Okay, you win," he said. Kimberly smiled and exchanged books. Skull smirked then said, "And isn't the rule the winner takes the loser out on a date? How 'bout Friday?"

"Dream on, Skull," she said clutching the locker. Skull let go and she slammed it shut.

"Okay, the loser takes the winner out,"

"Goodbye, Skull," Kimberly snickered walking away from him.

He watched her hurry down the hall to her next class.

Two classes later the group met up for lunch. Trini was the only one smart enough to pack her own lunch, leaving the rest to settle with what the cafeteria supplied for them. They sat in silence for the first few minutes, avoiding eye contact as often as they could.

Finally it was Jason who spoke, "Okay, guys, we have got to be more careful next time."

"I know," Trini spoke. "We were almost late for school."

"But Rita never pulled a stunt like that before," said Kimberly.

"I mean we almost demorphed in public," Jason reminded.

The rest replied with a nod.

"If she tries this again we might actually be late and everyone will discover our identities as the Rangers," Billy said.

"How so?" Kimberly asked.

"If _six_ Rangers are out fighting in the morning five consecutive days of the week and then _six_ students show up tardy those same days Rita attacks…" he stopped and made eye contact with everyone in the group. "Someone is bound to become suspicious."

The other five groaned, never taking that into consideration before.

"Let's just hope she never does that," Jason said picking through his food. Little did they know the witch they spoke of was in perfect listening range of their conversation.

They continued to eat in silence, no one wanting to mention that fragile subject again.

It was Trini who broke the silence the second time, "So, how'd everyone do on the test?"

"Great," Zack replied. "Man I'm glad I got an A. With Rita having me trapped the night before, I was tired when I got home and had to look everything over that morning."

"I know," Trini replied. "It's a good thing we were able to pull through."

"Yeah, thanks again for saving me, guys," Zack said.

The others assured him it was no problem at all. Everyone minus Kimberly and Jason were smiling as the conversation died.

"I didn't do so well," Jason said.

"Yeah, me either," Kimberly added.

"Oh, that's terrible," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I can pull a C up to an A with time," Jason spoke.

"Yeah, that'll take no effort at all," Billy said.

Kimberly's eyes dropped to the table. She had almost felt a little better when Jason revealed his disappointment, now she felt more ashamed than before.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Tommy asked putting his arm around her.

Kimberly shook her head trying her best not to cry. Out of the six she was the one who cried more than any of the others, usually over petty things. She figured her tears annoyed her teammates, so of late she tried her best to hush them when the reason was not that serious. However Tommy continued to probe, eventually the others beginning to question her as well.

"I failed, you guys," Kimberly spoke. "I didn't have time to study either." She shook her head, hoping to dry away the water behind the lids.

"Kimberly, it's okay," Trini said.

"Yeah, there are plenty more examinations," Billy added.

"No, you guys," Kimberly said her face becoming as pink as her blouse. "When I sat down to take the test I forgot everything that happened in the book. Then this morning when Ms. Appleby gave me that disappointing look. I just feel terrible."

"It was just one test," Tommy said hugging her tighter. "You'll do better on the next one. I promise."

"Yeah, and if you're having trouble with the material, one of us will help you," said Zack.

Kimberly nodded. She wiped her eye and smiled, thanking them all. She still lacked a way to tell them how much she dreaded the next book. Nonetheless, Kimberly felt blessed to have the friends she did.

That afternoon Kimberly stood at her locker collecting the items she needed that night. She opened her planner as she checked to make sure she packed the book for every class that required homework. She zipped her bag and stood up.

Suddenly an eerie sensation moved through her stomach. Kimberly held her breath, feeling a presence standing directly behind her. She clenched her fists and moved her right foot forward. She closed her eyes and turned around, allowing her fist to fly. She opened her eyes as she heard someone yell out in pain. Kimberly covered her mouth and gasped at the sight of Skull kneeling down, his hands covering his face, blood seeping through his fingers.

Kimberly knelt down beside him shouting apologies every two seconds.

"Skull, I'm so sorry," Kimberly said moving his trembling hand away from the wound.

His right nostril poured blood at a steady rate. He wiped it away on his sleeve allowing room for more to fall. Kimberly opened the front pouch of her backpack and handed him two tissues. He put them up to his nose and started to lean his head back.

"No, no, no, no!" Kimberly exclaimed pulling his eyes back to her level. "Look down, it clots the blood faster." He followed her instructions. Kimberly brought out another tissue and began to clean up what had dripped on the floor. "I'm so sorry, Skull," she said again. "I'm…I don't know what else to say."

"What happened here?" Jason asked having heard the commotion. Upon viewing the scene he wondered what the two of them were doing crouched down on the dirty floor. He saw the white cloth stained red and looked at Kimberly trying to hide a forming smile. "Kim, what did you do?"

"It was an accident, Jason, I swear," Kimberly cried.

"Yeah, an accident," Skull said.

"Skull, don't talk," Kimberly demanded handing him another tissue.

Kimberly looked up at Jason who was not entirely convinced. She said, "I heard someone sneak up on me. I didn't know and…I panicked."

Jason put a hand on Kimberly's shoulder and said, "It's okay, Kim. Accidents happen."

"Glad to see you care," Skull said pulling the bloody tissues away. The flow had stopped leaving his nose and mouth stained crimson. He spit red into the cloth then wiped what was left away.

"What were you doing sneaking up on her anyway?" Jason asked as the three of them stood up.

"What? I talk to her every day after school," Skull replied.

"Up to no good, I'd imagine," Jason said. He looked down at his watch then smiled at Kimberly. "I have to go. I'm supposed to be teaching a class in ten minutes."

Kimberly waved as he left the building. She turned back at Skull who stared at her with a faint smile.

"I can't say how sorry I am," Kimberly said.

"It's alright," Skull said throwing the tissues away.

"Well, maybe it taught you a lesson," Kimberly said with a smile. "Maybe you won't sneak up on people anymore."

Skull lightly laughed. Kim smiled, she liked that laugh a whole lot more than his loud, obnoxious one.

"Well, Kim, I only came by to ask you out on a date," Skull said. "Since you never answered me earlier."

Kimberly rolled her eyes remembering what happened between the two of them after English. She leaned her head against his locker and her grin grew as she thought of how simply being in his company those few minutes cheered her mood. He had made her truly laugh and forget about the grade on her test until it was brought up again at lunch.

"Well?" Skull asked leaning his elbow on the locker beside Kim's.

Kimberly closed her eyes and laughed, Skull's smile beginning to fade. She opened her eyes, sending him into a world of peace.

She nodded and said, "Okay."

Prepared for another rejection Skull began to come up with a witty comeback. His eyes opened wide and his lips became immobile. His body temperature rose to an unhealthy high as he tried to catch his breath and heart rate.

"Yes? You said 'yes'?" Skull asked.

Kimberly smiled, "Yes. It's the least I can do for hitting you."

Some of Skull's bliss died, but he was still too excited to be brought down.

"This is…you said...I can't believe this happened. When's a good time?"

"Friday night," Kimberly replied.

"Friday, great," Skull squealed. "I'll pick you up at eight. Well, no, I don't have a car. I'll be there at eight."

Kimberly laughed as he made his way for the exit. Being in a trance he tripped several times, crashing into lockers or other objects that lined the wall. Kimberly shook her head and laughed harder. For some unexplained reason she was actually looking forward to Friday night.


	2. The Rules Before Consent

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or The Picture of Dorian Gray.

I'd like to give my extreme thanks to Project314 for the review of chapter 1!

Author's Note: I'll go ahead and warn you that when Tommy finds out he goes a little berserk. The date will be in the next chapter.

* * *

Kimberly dawdled to the youth center where her friends all waited her arrival. Trini grinned and waved upon seeing her face. Suddenly her smile dropped as she noticed the blank face replacing what cheer usually surrounded her friend's mouth. Kimberly walked as if she were in slow motion, nearly tripping over her own feet.

Trini called the pink ranger's name which filtered straight out of her ears. Her hair gracefully swept her shoulders as she dawdled over to the table Billy and Trini occupied. By this time Billy had also looked up with a wrinkled nose.

Kimberly stopped at the lonely chair and slowly sat down. She allowed her palms to gently caress the cooled, yet sticky surface of the round table.

"Kimberly," Trini said softly.

The yellow ranger looked over at the blue one who replied to her with a shrug.

"Earth to Kimberly," Trini tried again.

Kimberly let her arm lay flat down on the table and let the back of her head rest in the crease of her inner elbow. Her pink fingernails curled into her sweating palm.

Trini took another look at Billy before daring to reach over and tap Kimberly on the shoulder. The pink ranger shrieked and sat up with a racing heart.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" asked Trini.

Kimberly gave her a startled smile and nodded.

"Something appears to be causing you slight stress," Billy noted.

Kimberly's smile twitched.

Tommy and Zack had heard Kimberly's shout and ceased their sparring to rush to her side. Zack climbed the stairs, nearly running into a guy he'd seen roaming the school hallways. Tommy sneered at the thought of steps and climbed over the railing earning a verbal reprimand from Ernie. He turned away mumbling something about the possibility of a lawsuit if the teen fell. Tommy ignored the gym's owner and sat down in the chair beside Kimberly. He looked into her dazed eyes, glancing back at the other rangers before turning to check Kimberly's gaze again. Her lips formed into a smile and she began giggling.

"Kimberly," Zack said. He looked around at the others before taking hold of her hand. "Kimberly, are you sure everything's alright?"

She blinked then looked up at the faces of those surrounding her. "I'm fine." Her smile faded along with the words, "Just fine."

"If there's something bothering you, you can tell us," Zack said.

"Yeah, we're here for you, Kim," Tommy added.

"Really, nothing's wrong," Kimberly laughed. "I just can't believe I actually did what I just did."

Jason's class ended and he walked over to the group, asking the reason for so many worried faces. The others looked at each other before shrugging and giving other forms of not knowing to their leader.

"Kimberly came in acting strange," Trini said.

"Yeah, and we were worried is all," Zack replied.

"Guys, I'm fine," Kimberly said pointing to her smile. "I just can't believe I said, 'yes.' What was I thinking?"

"Said 'yes' to what?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Kim?" Jason asked.

She mumbled something behind her hands.

"What?" Trini asked.

She repeated her words.

"Kim, we can't hear you," Zach said. He moved her hands away from her mouth, "Now would you repeat that?"

"I can't say, you'll laugh at me," Kimberly said trying to hide the red in her cheeks.

"No we won't, promise," Billy answered.

"Now if she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to," Trini said looking in the faces of the others.

They all nodded and agreed, informing Kimberly if she had anything she wanted to talk about they'd be there to listen. Kimberly smiled and nodded, thanking them for their support.

"So, Kim," Trini spoke. "My aunt's having a cosmetic party this Friday at seven. You want to come?"

Kimberly's face brightened up and she began to accept the invitation.

Suddenly she gasped, "Oh no, I can't."

"Why not?" Trini asked.

"I forgot, I already promised someone else," Kimberly replied.

"How many people in this city have makeup parties on the same night?" Zack asked.

"No, I have a date Friday night."

"Oh, congratulations," Billy said.

"With who?" Tommy shrieked jumping from his chair.

"Someone," Kimberly mumbled.

Tommy crossed his arms and glared at Jason who was snickering behind his hand.

"Of all the nerve, Jason," Tommy hissed. "I never expected you to…"

"It's not Jason," Kimberly spoke up before a fight broke out between the rangers' leader and the man who coveted his position.

"Do I know him, at least?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly gave a nervous smile and nodded.

"So one of my friends betrayed me?" Tommy asked, his hands forming fists.

"He's not exactly a friend," Kimberly said in a teasing manner.

Jason's brow wrinkled and his mouth frowned in disgust. "Kim, you didn't."

Kimberly tilted her head to the side and gave a forced smile. Jason questioned her again, this time she replied with a quick nod.

"No," Jason refused to believe.

"I did," she admitted.

"Not him," Jason said not knowing whether to laugh or puke. "How could you do that to Tommy with _him_?"

"Look, it's not like we're getting married!" Kimberly exclaimed. "It's just one date."

"Who?" Tommy asked as he punched his fist into his palm.

"Someone from class," Kimberly answered.

"Is it Carter?" Tommy asked, having a few problems with said person.

"Ugh! Of course not!" Kimberly shouted. "As if I'd ever go with him. Eww."

"Is it Skullovitch?" Tommy questioned.

Trini and Zack began to laugh.

Tommy stared at Kimberly who bit her lip and looked down at the table.

Zack stopped laughing and asked, "Is it?"

"Kimberly," Trini spoke.

Kimberly jumped up and grabbed her crush's hands. She gave him her widest most pitiful eyes and begged, "Tommy, please don't hurt him."

Tommy's eyes fell along with his heart. He trembled, grasping Kimberly's shoulders. He began to stammer, feeling his knees go weak.

"Kimberly, please say this is a joke," Tommy pleaded.

"Tommy, it's just one date, it means nothing," Kimberly cried.

"Then why did you accept it if _it means nothing_?" Tommy asked imitating Kimberly's voice.

"Yeah, I thought you said you'd never date him if he was the last guy on Earth," Trini reminded.

"Well, I felt I owed it to him," Kimberly said.

"Why?" Billy asked unable to comprehend his friend's brain.

Kimberly tossed her head and explained, "Well, you see, I kind of accidentally hurt him."

Jason was unable to hold it in any longer, he hunched over on the railing allowing his laughter to escape. The others stared at him as he tried to speak, but the words were captured by the bellowing laughs.

"What could possibly be funny?" Tommy asked, his face as red as Jason's tank top.

"I was there," Jason said behind laughs. "We're talking blood everywhere."

"Kimberly, what did you do?" Trini asked.

"Better yet, what did he do?" Zack corrected. Trini, Billy, and Jason joined in Zack's laughter.

"So you hurt him?" Tommy asked. "You didn't have to accept a date with him."

"I felt bad about it," Kimberly tried to explain.

"Then buy the guy an ice-cream cone."

"Why are you being this way?" Kimberly asked in a heavy breath. "It's not like I love him or anything."

Tommy scoffed.

"I don't see why it's any of your business anyway, Tommy," Kimberly snapped. "I'm not your girlfriend, remember? You wanted to be 'just friends' for right now."

The other four watched the glares and tongue clicks from the two they thought were meant to be. It was the first time Tommy and Kimberly had an official argument. Tommy's cheeks burned red, his knuckles ready to knock the teeth out of the punk's mouth. Kimberly's eyes were on the verge of tears, her face nearly as red as the other. She knew she would hate herself later for gritting her teeth.

Tommy's eyes squared with Kimberly's for several minutes, neither willing to look away. A flame sparked in Tommy's heart and he turned, his shoulders hunched over and his fists clenched, as he headed for the door. He bared his teeth, forcing air out of his nostrils.

"Where are you going?" Kimberly asked grabbing Tommy's arm.

"Well, if he thinks what you did hurt him, just wait 'til I get finished with him," barked Tommy.

The other four stood up and ran over to aid Kimberly.

"Tommy!" Kimberly yelled letting tears fall down her face, trying to pull the stronger human back in the room.

"Calm down, Tommy," Zack said putting his hands on the green ranger's shoulders.

Tommy took a deep breath and allowed the temperature in his face to fall. He looked around to find the eyes of bystanders on him. Many of them were whispering and hiding their faces.

"Is everything okay, out here?" Ernie asked having heard the shouts.

"Yeah," Trini said catching her breath. "Just a small disagreement."

"Okay," the manager said looking into the faces of the six. All, minus Tommy, held expressions mixed of worry and fear.

"You won't harm him," Kimberly warned.

"No, you won't," Jason replied. "Whoever Kimberly chooses to date…" he looked at her and continued, "…whether I agree or not…" he looked back at Tommy with a fierce glare, "…is her decision."

Tommy allowed his arms to fall by his sides and took one last deep breath. He looked up at his friends and said, "You're right. I'm sorry for scaring you, guys." He looked at Kimberly whose face was now stained with tears. "I'm sorry, Kim. I lost my temper. I'm sorry." His thumbs went to wipe away the salt water. Kimberly jerked her head away.

"I'm really sorry, Kim," Tommy said grasping her hand.

"You really scared me, Tommy," Kimberly said trying to push back fresh tears.

Tommy shook his head. All he could offer her were apologies.

Kimberly swallowed saliva that formed with sobs. She sniffed and wiped away the sticky water lining her cheeks. She squeezed Tommy's hand and looked at him with a smile before forgiving him.

"I give you my word, I'll never do that again," Tommy said putting his free hand over his chest.

The teens were not allowed much time to discuss the incident played before their eyes for Jason's communicator rang. He gathered them and led them into the hallway before transporting to the command center. Rita attacked with another monster in which they had to rush to take down before he destroyed half the city. With help from their zords they were able to dispose of the monster without any casualties to the civilians.

Upon finishing their mission the six of them teleported back to the command center. Zordon congratulated them for completing another mission. He looked down at Kimberly noticing that her face seemed a little pale.

When he questioned her emotional state she blamed her appearance on fatigue.

"Are you going to be okay?" Trini asked taking hold of Kimberly's hand.

"Yeah, I just need some sleep," Kimberly replied with a half smile.

The yellow ranger nodded as the pink ranger teleported back to her neighborhood.

Kimberly dawdled inside, yawning as she opened the door. Pinned to the refrigerator was a note explaining that her mother and father went out to a charity banquet and would be gone until early in the morning. They left Kimberly with a few frozen dinners in the freezer. She opened it up to take a look at the selections, her lips sneering at all that her eyes touched. She closed the freezer and grasped her forehead. She took a deep breath and went in to the bathroom.

After a nice hot bath Kimberly dressed in her soft, fluffy, pink striped pajamas. She checked through her backpack making sure she did all the homework that was needed, munching on popcorn while working. As she rearranged her notebooks _The_ _Picture of Dorian Gray_ fell on the floor. She tucked herself into bed, holding the new novel in her hands. She flipped through the pages, groaning at the amount needed to be read by Friday.

She placed the paperback book on her pillow and opened to the first chapter. There was an incredible description of the studio and garden, enough to make her picture it in her mind. She smiled, already liking how floral everything sounded. She sighed and told herself the story may not be as terrible as she imagined. She then read the conversation between the artist Basil Hallward and Lord Henry Wotton. She groaned at the words used in their dialogue.

"Why can't they talk like modern people?" Kimberly whined.

Nonetheless she continued on reading of the two characters speaking of Dorian Gray. For some reason Hallward did not wish for Wotton to meet the young man. Kimberly hummed to herself, curious to find out the reason. She finished chapter one in satisfaction and moved on to the second in which the title character was introduced.

The time passed as she read through the fifth chapter. She closed the book, pleased with herself for finishing all the readings for Friday ahead of time. She looked at her clock to find out it was almost nine. Kimberly's eyes stung, begging for her to shut their lids. Kimberly yawned and placed the book on her nightstand, disappointed in her own state to continue reading, eager to find out about the romance between Dorian and Sibyl, especially looking forward to their wedding. Kimberly told herself she could pick it up the next day, feeling silly for prejudging her current favorite classic. She brushed her teeth and made sure the door was locked before snuggling up with her pillow. She fell into slumber the instant her head hit the mattress.

--

The next morning the group was lucky that the witch had not sent out any monster for them. That only meant that she was planning something worse for them down the road.

Kimberly skipped up to her locker wearing a huge grin on her face. She was dressed in her favorite pink jumper with a matching headband. Trini stood beside her, curious but not willing to pry into her friend's life before being asked. Kimberly hummed a tune to a popular love song on the radio as she gathered her books for class.

Kimberly giggled with Trini all the way to class. The itch in Trini's heart pushed her to discover the information buried in Kimberly's laughs as she fought her hardest to keep away. Kimberly took her normal seat with Trini close to her. Trini looked at Billy and nodded over to the pink ranger, both dumbfounded at Kimberly's behavior.

"Maybe she made up with Tommy," Billy whispered.

Trini shrugged.

The man in question walked into class smiling at Kimberly before sitting down beside her. Kimberly giggled as she welcomed him. Tommy had to use all of his strength to keep from glaring back at the punk in the back row. He promised Kimberly and the others he would restrain from physically harming the boy, but no one spoke a word about threats.

As class came to an end Ms. Appleby reminded them of their reading assignment due the following morning. Kimberly smiled for knowing she had already completed the task the night before. Tommy stood up before anyone else and glanced back at Skull who took his sweet time packing his bag and laughing at one of Bulk's ridiculous jokes. Tommy smiled at Kimberly, offering to help her carry her books to her next class in which she declined.

Skull stood up, Bulk pushing through the aisle, the smaller of the two following close behind. Tommy allowed Bulk to pass then blocked Skull's exit, offering his arm to Kimberly.

"I can walk you to math," Tommy shouted quickly.

Kimberly looked at Tommy with raised eyebrows then noticed the person which she would spend the next night with standing behind him, trying to find a way around. She giggled as he hopped over a couple of desks, nearly sending them crashing down.

"I think I can take care of myself," Kimberly said covering her mouth.

"Ooh, someone was shot down," Bulk teased.

Skull stood beside his friend laughing.

"Don't you have something more important to do?" Tommy hissed trying his best to keep his fists from pummeling the smaller of the duo.

Skull smirked and looked at the woman in pink. He approached her, checking to make sure Tommy was watching. "So, babe, looking forward to our date tomorrow?"

Kimberly gave a nervous smile and nodded. "Yes, Skull, a date. Tomorrow." Kimberly shifted her eyes between the two men battling for her affection.

"Been looking forward to it all morning," Skull said moving closer to Kimberly.

Kimberly held her breath praying that Tommy keep his distance.

"Just you and me." He put his hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "Alone."

Kimberly heard Tommy lightly growl. She glanced over to find the green ranger's eyes piercing the boy, his hands starting to clench. Kimberly gently elbowed him in the stomach and shook her head at him. Tommy cracked his neck and twitched his fingers. Kimberly gave a pleading stare to Bulk and shifted her eyes over to Tommy. He raised his brow the first two times Kimberly gave the gesture then caught it on the third.

"Let's go, Skull," Bulk ordered grabbing his friend's bicep.

"See you then," Skull called. He looked at Tommy and waved his fingers with a large open grin, in a taunting manner as he left the classroom.

Tommy took the time to control his breathing before his rage allowed him to fly out of the room, his fists rolling.

"I'm going to kill him," Tommy said through a calm smile.

"He's just teasing you," Kimberly laughed.

"Can I just throw one punch?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and left the room.

Tommy followed and said, "Come on, Kim, he's asking for it."

Kimberly turned around and looked Tommy in the eyes. "Please, can you just control yourself for one more day? We're going out tomorrow and then it'll all be over."

"I'll be glad when it is," Tommy said. He brought Kimberly into a hug agreeing to her demands.

--

That afternoon the six met up at their regular afterschool spot. Kimberly sat with Trini, the latter showing her friend the catalogue of what her aunt would be selling at the party. Trini cleared it with her family that Kimberly could pay in advance for anything she wanted and Trini would order it through her name. Kimberly browsed through the pictures, drooling at the luscious lipsticks and mascaras in the photograph. She smiled, imagining how Tommy would react upon seeing her with broader eyelashes and a darker shade of pink upon her already full lips.

Tommy fluffed Kimberly's perfect hair making her whine and immediately whip out the hairbrush and compact with the built in mirror. The other guys laughed as the green rangers met up with them.

Tommy looked across the room to find the boy who had the privilege of taking his sweet Kimberly out the following night. He and his best friend were playing with a bowl of nachos, Skull trying to throw as many as he could in Bulk's mouth, more often missing, making a mess all over the table, floor, and Bulk's shirt.

Tommy cleared his throat and said to the others, "I think we should have a little talk with Romeo." He gestured over and the other three immediately smirked in agreement.

The four male rangers stood up and slowly walked over to Skullovitch. Kimberly looked up and called them to cease whatever they were planning. Trini glanced up and groaned begging Billy to back out of their plot. The blue ranger looked over at the others and when granted permission from Tommy's eyes he hurried over to explain everything to the girls.

"Billy, what's Tommy doing?" Kimberly asked in a whine. "I know it was his idea."

"Just having a conversation with your friend," Billy replied.

"Tommy," groaned Kimberly.

The three surrounded where Skull sat. Bulk looked up at them immediately greeting them with a glare.

"What you geeks want?" he asked.

Jason put a firm hand on Skull's shoulder. "We just want a word with Skull." Skull suddenly stopped breathing.

"If that's okay with you," Zack added.

"Whatever you say to Skull you can say to me," Bulk said not removing the frown.

"It's private matters," Tommy said gesturing for Skull to stand. Without thinking he obeyed the toughest of the group's orders.

He turned around to find the three of them giving him creepy smiles. Jason grabbed Skull's left arm and Tommy took the right one. They lifted him six inches off the floor and carried him to the room in the back of the gym.

"This'll just take a minute," Zack said to Bulk before joining the others.

Bulk shot up ready to rip all their heads off. As he chased after them he slipped on the chips and queso lining the floor. He grasped the table making it fall on top of him along with the rest of the nachos.

Jason and Tommy threw Skull on the floor and Zack closed the door. The dimly lit room contained iron chairs in which the three took a seat. Tommy motioned for Skull to take the chair in front of them. The boy hurried off the floor and followed his command, his heart racing. They sat in silence for a good five minutes, Skull too afraid to speak.

"Having a good day, Skull?" Jason asked in a teasing manner.

Skull stuttered at first, eventually replying with a nod.

"That's good," the red ranger said standing up.

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry," Skull said making eye contact with the three.

"You're not in trouble," Zack assured him.

"Not yet, at least," Tommy corrected.

Skull gulped.

"Let's get to the point," Jason said. He began circling the victim. "You know Kimberly's one of my best friends."

"Duh," Skull said with a nervous laugh.

Jason knelt down getting into the boy's face. "You're lucky. She accepted a date with you."

Skull nodded with a weak smile.

Jason backed away, Tommy standing up to follow Jason in the rounds.

"Where you taking her?" Tommy asked.

Skull shrugged.

"You don't know?" Jason asked.

"I-I haven't decided yet," Skull squeaked.

"It better be someplace nice," Jason said. "Kimberly has fine tastes."

"But not too nice," Tommy interjected. "Don't want to blow your life savings on a one-time-only date."

"What's wrong with the three of you?" Skull shrieked starting to stand up.

Tommy pushed him back down in the chair.

Once seated Jason put his hands firmly on Skull's shoulders. The boy looked up at him as he said, "We'll let you take her out, but there are a few rules."

"Rules?" Skull squeaked.

The three nodded.

"For one, have her home by ten," Tommy ordered.

"But I'm picking her up at eight," Skull argued.

"Two hours is good enough," Tommy replied.

"Ten-thirty, not a minute later," Zack spoke.

"Treat her nice," Jason commanded.

"But not too nice," Tommy warned.

"Dress yourself up better," Zack said.

"But not too much better," Tommy snapped.

"Give her compliments," Jason said.

"But not too many," Tommy added.

Jason and Zack stared at Tommy who returned their looks with an angry one of his own.

Jason resumed his location down by Skull and said in all seriousness, "Do _not_ take her to your house."

Skull nodded.

"And do not go in her house," Tommy said.

"But what if she invites me in?" Skull asked.

"Then say 'no', and leave," Tommy replied with a smile similar to the one Skull gave him earlier.

"But if she invites me, it's rude not…"

Tommy got in Skull's face and growled, "Well it's up to you. You do so and, come Monday, you'll be in the hospital with a broken neck."

"Point taken," Skull said looking away.

Tommy grabbed the punk's face and raised his eyes to meet his own.

"And you are not to touch her other than a handshake," Tommy threatened. "Or else."

"Or locking arms," Jason added.

Tommy glared at the boy dressed in red, who replied with a shrug. He released Skull's face, making sure it was rough enough to leave a bruise.

"Do you understand, Skullovitch?" Tommy asked.

"But what if she wants a kiss?" Skull asked.

"She won't," the three said in unison.

"But what _if_ she does?" Skull asked smiling at the red in Tommy's cheeks.

Jason stepped forward, "A quick goodnight kiss and that's all."

Tommy slammed his hands on his hips and glared intensely at the red ranger.

"If, Tommy, a big if," Jason explained.

Skull carefully stood up trying to figure out the quickest escape from the room. The other guys turned to him, each wearing a different emotion on their face.

Jason put his arm around Skull and said, "Now that we understand each other you may date Kimberly."

Skull nodded. Zack opened the door and allowed for Jason and Skull to exit before him. The four stepped out of the room, Skull's face lacking color. They looked up at Kimberly who stood there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kim," Skull said weakly, without looking at her, as he passed back into the room with many witnesses.

"Tommy, what did you do?" Kimberly boomed.

Tommy laughed, "We just put a little fear in him."

"He wasn't harmed," Zack added.

"I asked you not to interfere," Kimberly hissed, tapping her foot.

"Well, have a good time tomorrow night," Jason said as he passed back into the main room. The other two followed quickly to avoid the wrath of Kimberly.

She shook her head and stomped back out with the others, praying that none of them got the idea to spy on her date.


	3. Anticipation

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, The Picture of Dorian Gray, or Romeo and Juliet.

Thank you Project314 and Dreamer for your review of the last chapter.

Project314, I granted your wish, and in this chapter Kimberly will give the guys a little more heck for what they did to Skull in the last chapter.

Author's Note: This is only part one of the date. The rest, the bigger chunk, will be in the next.

* * *

At the game that night they sat in the bleachers, not watching the ball players, but cheering for Kim every move she made. Kimberly acknowledged the yellow and blue ranger, making eye contact with them as often as possible. When her eyes met the other three, she turned away from them, smiling at everyone else in the stands. As a ritual, the head cheerleader did a backflip for the amount of points the home team collected thus far. When Kimberly gave the performance Tommy cheered the loudest, earning sneers and glares from those nearby. He held no resentment for his actions, his only purpose being to make Kimberly look at him. Kimberly made every effort not to look at the three victim to her grudge. After the game she and the rest of the squad freshened up and changed into their regular clothes. The group waited for her out by the locker room. When they greeted her, Kimberly hugged Trini and Billy, ignoring the other three. Billy turned around and shrugged at them as the girls walked side by side giggling over trivial facts of the day.

Later that night the guys each called Kimberly to complain about how unfair Kimberly was treating them. When answering the call from Zack and two from Jason, she told them that she would not hear a word of it and hung up before they could explain themselves. Around ten she was in the process of picking out a cute outfit to wear on her date. At that time her hot pink phone, in the shape of a heart, rang. Kimberly picked it up, greeting the person on the other line. As soon as she heard Tommy's voice she slammed the phone down on the receiver. Tommy looked into his phone and sighed then tried again. Kimberly let the phone ring, using the time to catch up on her algebra homework.

The next morning Kimberly stopped at her locker to get what she needed for class, not feeling the least bit of sorrow for the treatment of the guys. She wore her sweetest grin, ready to ace the quiz in first period. She made the effort to skim the chapters once more after completing her homework.

She closed her locker and felt a presence standing behind her. Kimberly smelt a strong, cheap cologne tagging along with unsteady breathing. She smiled and turned around ready to look into the eyes of the gentleman escorting her out that night. Her smile faded as she faced the red ranger.

"I'm not talking to you, Jason," Kimberly sang as she walked away.

Jason followed her to their shared first class.

"Kim, don't do this," Jason called. He stepped in front of her and gave her the saddest eyes. "Please not the cold shoulder."

Kimberly pointed her nose to the ceiling and walked past him.

"Kimberly," Jason whined grabbing her arm.

"You know it's what you deserve," she said.

"I know, I went behind your back," Jason admitted. "But Kim, you have to know I did it because I care for you."

"Jason, I don't need your protection," Kimberly responded. "You left him white as a ghost. I was afraid he'd call the whole thing off."

"And if he did? Would that be so bad?"

Kimberly growled in his face, "Jason. How would I, Kimberly Hart, look if I got dumped by Skull?" Jason fell silent. "It would ruin my reputation. I'd never be able to get another date 'til I graduate."

"But Kim..."

"You embarassed me, Jason. And I know you embarassed Skull. I was so ashamed when the three of you took off with the person I'm supposed to go on one lousy date with. You probably, you...who knows what you did to him. You made it seem bigger than it really is. I won't be surprised if people start saying we're boyfriend and girlfriend. And if they do, so help me, Jason." Kimberly gasped and caught her breath and temper before she slapped him.

Jason stood at a loss for words. Kimberly rolled her eyes and stormed down the hallway. Jason sighed, following in hot pursuit.

"Look," Jason said stepping in front of her. "Kim, I didn't mean to embarass you. I can't speak for Tommy, but me and Zack were just looking out for you."

Kimberly gave him eyes of disbelief.

"Kim, you're my friend," Jason said putting one hand over his heart and the other gently touching her arm. "After what happened with Greg…I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Kimberly's face turned pale at the mention of that boy's name.

Jason smacked himself on the side of the head and said, "Oh, Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay, Jason," Kimberly replied with a sigh. She felt a bit nauseas at the way she had treated her friends. "I know you're only trying to help. And maybe I've been a bit of a brat since yesterday. But you forget, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. I'm just looking out for you."

"Yes, now I know _your_ intentions were good. Not so sure about Tommy's. But that still does not give you the right to do what you did to him. That was a very unranger thing to do."

Jason nodded.

"And this is Skull we're talking about," Kimberly laughed. "Clumsy, defenseless, brainless Skull. I'm a power ranger. I've taken him down times before. If he tries anything like Greg did I can break him, no problem."

Jason gave a half smile.

Kimberly added, "Greg was a pervert. Skull has more manners than him."

Jason raised a questionable brow at that statement.

Kimberly gently punched Jason in the chest and said, "Besides, Skull may look, and act, like an idiot, but he's not dumb. He knows if he tries anything of the sort you and Zack and Tommy will grill him."

"We would," Jason confirmed.

Kimberly laughed and walked to class, Jason standing beside her.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked.

Kimberly looked at him and tapped her chin with her finger as she pretended to think. She let out a giggle and replied, "I suppose so."

"Thanks," Jason replied. "I'd hate you being angry at me all weekend."

"Just remember, you can't threaten every guy who takes an interest in me. They're not all like Greg." Kimberly warned. They neared their classroom and Kimberly asked, "By the way, what did you guys do to him?"

"Nothing," Jason responded leaning against the wall. Kimberly raised her brow. "We didn't hurt him, honest. Just set a few ground rules. But he promises to be on his best behavior."

"You guys are ridiculous," Kimberly said as she walked in the room. She turned around and said, "But I'm thankful to have you."

Kimberly and Jason took their seats. Everyone in the room rushed to get a last minute look at the first five chapters in the book. Some who had forgotten the assignment crammed what they could in their brains, immediately forgetting the information. Kimberly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen ready to take the quiz. She glanced back to where Skull sat wearing a confident smile. The novel sat flat on his desk, his paper already named and dated with the number one written down. Kimberly shook her head, wondering why he was so ready to fail. Then again, maybe he had read the assignment. Kimberly chuckled at her last thought.

The boy made eye contact with her. Kimberly's cheeks blossomed into a rose and she giggled giving him a full smile and a tiny wave. Jason looked at her then immediately turned his attention to the object of Kimberly's flirts. Skull's eyes widened upon Jason's glance and he quickly opened the book, placing it upright, and pretended to read. His face burned, too afraid to peer over the page.

"Pst, Bulk," Skull whispered.

"What?" Bulk asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

Skull winced then asked, "Is he still looking?"

"Who?" Bulk asked, his face hovering over Skull's book.

"Jason," Skull whispered, his chin down on the desk.

Bulk made no attempt to be subtle in his investigation. He stood up, taking the desk with him and reached his neck over in Jason's direction. The red ranger looked at Bulk and raised his palm to the air. Bulk threatened him with his eyes then sat back down.

Bulk nodded and said loudly, "Yep. He's still looking."

Skull groaned and gently slammed his forehead against the desk surface.

Jason and Kimberly laughed. Kimberly looked back once more as Skull raised his face over the novel to meet Kim's smile. He smiled back and closed the book.

"Kim," Trini said touching her hand.

"Oh yeah!" Kimberly exclaimed. "I have the money for the makeup."

Trini accepted the envelope with the cash and order form inside. She put her hand on Kimberly's desk and said, "Kim, don't be cruel."

"I'm not, I just bought twenty dollars of your aunt's makeup," Kim replied.

"No, I mean to him," Trini said nodding to Skull. The two girls looked at the boy who stared up at the ceiling, his hands folded under his chin. Kimberly looked back at the yellow ranger, her eyes in confusion. "Stop flirting, Kim. It'll only crush him later."

Kimberly shut her mouth and turned around. She smiled and said, "You're right, Trini. It's only one date." She glanced back at Skull and said, "I shouldn't lead him on."

"Then make it clear tonight that it's a onetime thing," Trini advised.

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt him."

The girls ceased their conversation upon the entrance of Tommy. He looked at the faces of those in the crowd. He sat down beside Kimberly who turned away from him. Tommy rolled his eyes and pulled out the supplies he would need for the quiz.

"Hey, Kim," Zack called. "We're cool and all. Right?"

Kimberly smiled at him. "Yeah, I forgive you and Jason. You guys were only trying to protect me." She sneered at Tommy who looked at her with an open mouth. As he tried to speak to her, she turned back to Trini, the two discussing the items Kimberly chose. Trini glanced up at Tommy and shrugged.

Ms. Appleby walked into the room with a stack of papers in her grasp.

"I hope you all read the chapters for today," she said in a voice too cheery for eight in the morning. "Because we're taking a reading quiz this morning."

The students who had not done so put their belongings away save for the paper and writing utensil.

"Here are the questions, do not write on this sheet," she said passing them out by row. The person in the front passed to the person behind him and so on.

Kimberly read the first question on the sheet. _Who are the first two characters that are introduced and_ _what are their occupations?_ Kimberly snickered to herself wondering if the rest of the quiz would be that easy. _Why does Hallward not want Wotton to meet Dorian? _She laughed as she realized the second question gave away half the answer to the first. Kimberly wrote down something along the lines of Dorian being too simple and Hallward feared Wotton would corrupt his innocence. The third question read: _How is Dorian described?_

Kimberly thought about that question for a minute. She remembered he was highly known for his exceptional beauty. She tapped her pen against her face and tried to imagine the most beautiful face she could. Two nights ago she thought of Tommy when reading Dorian's description, despite the character in the book being far from physically resembling Tommy. Kimberly laughed to herself as she imagined Tommy with blonde hair and bright lips to go along with Wilde's Dorian. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud. Kimberly placed her hand over her mouth to erase her smile then wrote down the answer to the question.

As she finished question three the image of Skull wearing the outfit on the front cover popped into her head. She imagined his hair formed in the angelic curls of the model. Kimberly silently gasped and blinked to get that image out of her head. _Why am I thinking about Skull? I'm supposed to be thinking about a beautiful character. _

Kimberly hurried through the next set of questions, keeping herself from the spontaneous thought moments ago. She came to the second to last question: _What is Dorian's reason for being in love with_ _Sibyl? _Kimberly honestly forgot the answer to that question. She wanted to write, "Because they're meant to be," but knew that was not the reason. She placed her hands on her head trying to remember the reason. Sure, having answered all the other questions correctly, and knowing the answer to the final one, she'd be guaranteed a 90. Still, she needed to get as many perfect scores as possible to raise that F to at least a B.

She closed her eyes and imagined herself as Sibyl standing on stage performing Shakespeare in a rinky-dink theatre in the late 1800s. She saw herself wearing an overused Elizabethan dress made of cheap pink material, a rip somewhere on the side. Behind her stood the poorly assembled cardboard backdrop. Kimberly stood in center stage reciting her lines from Juliet's balcony scene, _Romeo and Juliet_ being the only Shakespearean play she had ever read. She stared out into the limited audience. There sitting in the front row was Dorian Gray. Kimberly smiled at the handsome man that she wanted to imagine as Tommy, or Jason at the very least. She gasped as the man she imagined to again be Skull. He winked at her. Kimberly shot her eyes open, baffled why she kept imagining Skull. _What is wrong with me?_ _It must be that I'm excited about our date tonight. Or nervous is more like it._

She wrinkled her nose not sure what it was that Skull found attractive about her. Sure she knew she was pretty, but many men sought her hand. What made someone like Skull believe he ever had a chance? Kimberly chuckled internally, never in a million years believing that she would accept him, and yet she had plans with him in twelve hours.

Suddenly the answer came to her. _Because she's an actress_. Kimberly immediately scribbled that down. She frowned and crossed out her original answer. She rewrote it giving a more complete explanation for her answer. She then completed the last question and turned her paper over.

She wondered if the reason Skull wanted to date her is so he could have someone as beautiful as her on his arm. She placed the bottom of the pen against her lip and thought of all the trouble Skull went to in the past to ask for her company for one night. It lacked all reasoning for her initial thought to be the answer. Maybe he did feel something for her. She hushed her thoughts and reminded herself again that it was only a pity date.

When the last person in class finished her test Ms. Appleby collected them. Kimberly turned behind her to grab the papers coming her way. While grabbing the two sets of sheets, she glanced over at Skull who busied himself by throwing his pencil in the air and catching it. Kimberly grabbed the students' papers and scolded herself for spending so much time lately thinking about Skull.

After suffering through twenty minutes of another boring lecture the class finally let out. Tommy stood ready to walk Kimberly to class. She pretended not to see him and when he called her name she pulled out her brush and put the mirror in front of her face.

"Forget you then," Tommy said zipping past her.

"I take it Tommy hasn't apologized," Trini spoke.

"No, and I don't think he will," Kimberly responded. "If anything he'll try to tell me how much of a troll I'm being for ignoring him."

"Well, maybe you should speak to him."

"I don't want to." Kimberly packed up her belongings. "I asked him not to do one simple thing and he went and did it anyway. If Jason and Zack weren't there, who knows what he might of done. Thank goodness Skull wasn't there on Wednesday. I don't like it when Tommy's jealous."

"Look, Kimberly," Jason said. "Again, I'm really sorry about what I did yesterday."

"Yeah, me too," said Zack.

Kimberly zipped her backpack. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Jason looked at the back of the classroom where Skull stood taking his time packing up. He turned back to Zack and said, "She's right."

Zack nodded and the two of them made their way over to Skull. Before class let out, Skull informed Bulk that he planned on having a few words with Kimberly before going onto their next class. Bulk took that as permission to leave as soon as the bell rang. That left Skull all alone to fend for himself.

"Hey, Skull," Zack called.

Skull looked up and involuntarily screamed. He dropped his bookbag and stood against the wall. "Stay back! I didn't do anything!" The two rangers looked at each other before returning their gaze to Skull. He glanced around the room and stepped on the desk, it almost toppling over. He reached up for the pipe along the wall that went around the edge of the ceiling. Kimberly gasped as he climbed up, shrieking when he grasped onto the pipe, dangling above their heads. He carefully moved himself towards the door.

"Skull, get down before you fall!" Kimberly shouted.

"Which you most likely will," Zack said climbing on the closest desk to his classmate and grabbed him before his fingers slipped. Skull was much lighter than he expected someone of the boy's age and height to be. Zack placed Skull gently on the floor before hopping down himself.

"Honestly, Skull, how are we supposed to go out if you break your neck?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, it save Tommy a lot of trouble," Skull said accepting his bag from Jason.

"Did he…I know he didn't," Kimberly huffed. She looked over at her two friends who responded by frowning and lowering her heads. "I can't believe this."

"You don't?" Skull asked with a laugh.

Kimberly growled in her throat. She knew of Tommy's jealous tendencies, but never imagined him to go that far.

Skull flinched as Zack lowered his hand in front of him.

"Whoa, man. Why so jumpy?" Zack asked. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

Skull's eyes questioned the validity of Zack's statement.

"Look, Skull," Jason said, startling the guy mentioned by putting his hand on his shoulder. "About yesterday. I was a real jerk."

"Yeah, it was a very nasty thing to do," Zack added.

"I'm sorry for the threats. And scaring you," Jason said.

"Me too," Zack agreed. "You have the right to date anyone you want."

"And since Kimberly chose to accept you, it wasn't any of our business."

"No hard feelings?" Zack asked.

Skull shook his head. "You don't have to worry about her with me."

Zack and Jason smiled and shook hands with Skull. He shivered at first, scared their intentions were to break his wrists, but in two seconds that worry subsided, and he accepted their hands as apologies.

Kimberly walked up to them. She smiled sincerely at her friends.

"Skull, would you walk me to class?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure," Skull replied.

Kimberly smiled at Jason and Zack then walked alongside Skull. They reached the door, Skull allowing her to go first.

"Now you kids have fun tonight," Zack called.

The two looked back at them.

"And you, Missy, better be home by eleven," Jason joked.

"And no smooching," Zack laughed.

Kim and Skull laughed, taking their exit. They walked side-by-side, catching glances from everyone in the hallway. Kimberly felt her face brightening. Skull proudly wore a smile that would stay even if the nearest volcano erupted and the lava slowly melted him away.

Tommy ignored the surrounding murmers as he peered into his locker. The whispered mention of Kimberly's name directed his eyes to where the beauty in the pink dress walked in tune with the grinning idiot. He nearly jumped out to strangle the punk when he caught the smile covering his crush's face. Tommy growled and slammed his locker shut.

Tommy's fierce eyes followed their every step until the two faded from his vision. _Who do you think you are, Skullovitch?_

--

Rita attacked during their last class of the day. The panic caused everyone to abandon campus against the principal's advice. The original five rangers met up and found a secluded location to transform. They transported to the park where they met their opponent, an ugly monster that resembled a giant egg.

"Let's crack this egg," Zack announced.

"Eww, he's making me lose my appetite," Kimberly groaned.

"Okay, Egg Guy, you're going down!" Jason shouted.

After a quick fist fight with the monster he threw them against the lawn. The monster cackled then spit yolk on them, the sticky substance keeping them from moving.

"We're stuck!" Zack yelled.

"This is so gross!" Kimberly shrieked.

"How do we get out of this?" Trini questioned trying in vain to free her arms.

--

Back at the school Skull dashed around the hallway searching for Kimberly. Bulk chased him, nearly out of breath, his agenda being to catch Skull and get themselves out of the building before it was attacked.

"Skull, let's go!" Bulk called.

"I can't!" Skull replied. "What if Kimberly's trapped somewhere?"

"There are other girls, now come on!" Bulk snapped grabbing Skull's hand.

Tommy hid behind the wall in the direction the duo ran. He clenched his fists estimating the amount of time left until they crossed his path. His teeth clenched, his knuckles growing white from the cutoff of blood circulation. He smiled, just five more seconds until Skull required a full body cast.

Tommy's communicator suddenly chimed. He grumbled and answered, "Yeah, Zordon."

"Tommy, the rangers are in trouble. They're in the park and need you now."

"I'm on it."

Bulk and Skull passed by and pushed the doors open, fleeing from the building.

"Next time, Skullovitch," Tommy whispered.

He morphed and arrived to help his friends. Tommy used his knife to cut through the yolk, freeing his friends. They all greeted him with gratitude then brought out their weapons. They combined them to make their ultimate weapon and fired, destroying the odd creature.

"Thanks for saving us, Tommy," Trini said clapping hands with him.

"Yeah, man, you really came through," Jason responded.

The rangers teleported back to the school and morphed back.

"Well, I have to get home, you guys," Trini announced. "I have to help my mom set up before my aunt arrives."

"Yeah, my students are probably waiting for me," said Jason.

Jason and Trini left. Billy, as one of Jason's students, followed after them.

"Yeah, I got to get fixed up for my date tonight," Kimberly said with a sarcastic smile.

Zack rolled his eyes.

Tommy clamped his hand down on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Kimberly asked.

"Just tell me, Kim. What's going on between you and Skull?"

"Nothing," Kim replied, pushing him off.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you two walking together."

"We were just talking. We're having our first and last date tonight."

"Well you better make sure to remind him it's for tonight only," Tommy warned.

"Or what?" Kimberly snapped. "You'll break his neck? Tommy, if you ever threaten him again, I'll…I'll…" Kimberly threw her hands up in the air, "I'll never speak to you again!"

Kimberly said goodbye to Zack and stormed out of the building.

--

That night Kimberly stood in front of the full-body mirror in the bathroom. She twirled around in her satin, pink gown that fell to her knees. The thin straps crossed in the back, the neckline a square cut in the front. She wore her pearl necklace and had a pink quartz ring on her finger. Her mother had pulled her hair back into a French braid. Kimberly touched the edge of the mirror asking herself why she was dressing so nice for an evening with Skull.

The doorbell rang. Kimberly grabbed her small purse and ran to the door to find her mother opening it.

"Welcome, young man, come on in," Mrs. Hart said.

Skull froze. He was warned not to go inside her house, but never questioned the probability of her mother asking him inside. He looked around outside and upon seeing no one watching he came inside.

"You look nice, sweetie," Mrs. Hart said.

"Thanks," Skull replied in a shaking voice.

"So you're one of Kimmy's little friends? Would you like some lemonade or anything."

Skull shook his head.

"Mom, I think we should get going," Kimberly said entering the living room.

Skull's sighed.

"Kim, I'd like to meet your sweetheart," Mrs. Hart laughed. "I don't believe you told me his name."

"Eugene Skullovitch, Mom," Kimberly said taking Skull's hand and led him to the door.

"Wait a minute, Kim," Mrs. Hart said putting her hand on the door. "Where are you going? Who's driving? You never told me he had a liscence."

"I don't, Mrs. Hart," Skull said weakly. "My friend Mitch is driving us."

"Well, I should meet this Mitch. Is he an adult? How long has he been driving? Is he a good driver?"

"Oh, yes, he's an adult. And he's been driving a really long time," Skull replied, smiling of how Mitch, now eighteen, had begun driving his brother's car when he was twelve. "Never been in an accident."

"Mom, we'll be fine, I'll be back by eleven," Kimberly said walking out the door. Skull handed Kimberly the bouquet of pink carnations.

"Kim, that's kind of late," her mother argued.

"It's not a school night," Kimberly retorted.

"Your father should be home by eleven, I'd like you home a little earlier," Mrs. Hart ordered.

"Not to worry," Skull said. "We'll be back before then."

"Okay, you guys enjoy yourselves," Mrs. Hart said waving as they walked down the driveway.

Kimberly took a good look at Skull. He was dressed in a black, button-down shirt and matching cargo pants with a faded gray jacket over top, buttoned in the center. He had combed his hair into a sloppy bowl fashion. He smelt of cinnamon. She giggled at his vain attempt to look nice.

"What's so funny?" Skull asked cursing himself for already messing up.

"Nothing," she said. She sniffed the flowers and said, "These are lovely, Skull."

"I thought they fit your personality," Skull replied, slightly blushing.

"And why is that?" Kimberly probed.

Skull's face brightened as he said, "Well, they're happy, and pretty, and perfect." He took a deep breath and added, "Just like you."

"Oh, Skull, that's so sweet," she said taking hold of his hand.

Skull's face burned red and his breathing slowed. He scolded himself for not wearing gloves for he knew Kimberly would soon be disgusted by his sweating palms.

Kimberly took another whiff of the flowers. She smiled at their shade and Skull's explanation for choosing them. Over the years guys have bought her many flowers, mostly roses or other variations with a blossom of red. Kimberly did not mind red, it was almost as nice a color as pink, and she concluded that both Jason and Skull looked perfect in that color, but it only represented a false love in her heart. Tommy showered her with many gifts, most of the times a dozen roses. She wrinkled her nose finding it to be too cliché and wondered if he only bought them out of a sense of gentleman's duty.

"So where are we going?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know," Skull replied. "I'll let you choose."

Kimberly giggled. Most girls would find that response to mean poor planning, Kimberly found another response. Tommy always planned everything, never really giving her a say in where they would spend their evening. Lately Kimberly had been able to tell that he rehearsed his romance hours before their date.

"I've wanted to go to this little café downtown," Kimberly said after a minute of debating. "They serve milkshakes and on Friday nights the customers get to dance."

Skull's heartbeat increased. He never imagined that Kimberly would want to dance with him.

"Skull," Kimberly said waving her hand in his face.

"If that's where you want to go, that's where we'll go," Skull replied.

Kimberly smiled and took hold of his hand once again. They skipped down to the curb where Mitch awaited their arrival.


	4. The Date, Pt 1

Disclaimer: There's a few references in here, so here goes. I do not own: Power Rangers, Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Lord of the Rings, The Phantom of the Opera, or Pride and Prejudice.

Thank you Dreamer and Project314 for your review of the last chapter!

Author's Notes:

1) I made this restaurant up for fun. I've never been anywhere like this before, nor have I ever seen/heard anything like it. Though it be pretty cool if there is such a place.

2) WARNING: There is a graphic fight scene in this chapter.

* * *

Skull opened the door for his date. She smiled and stepped inside, immediately fastening her seatbelt. Skull went to the other side and joined her. The ten year old car smelt of old pizza. Empty, plastic soda bottles, fast food cups and wrappers filled the backseat. The back windshield had a minor crack in it. An argyle scarf dangled from the mirror.

Kimberly took a look at the man she assumed to be Mitch. She remembered seeing him hang around with Skull and Bulk on occasion, but never caught his name, nor cared for that matter. His long blonde hair hung loosely past his shoulders, a large gray jacket covering his arms. One hand firmly grasped the wheel and the other clutched the gear shift.

"You kids buckled up?" Mitch asked.

Kimberly and Skull nodded.

"Where'm I taking you?"

"Where we going, Kim?" Skull asked.

"Café Amore," Kimberly replied.

Mitch thought for a second then suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kim and Skull asked in unison.

"Café Amore, on a Friday night?" Mitch chuckled. "You sure about that, Sweet? Skull here's not the best dancer in town."

"Haha, real funny, Mitch, just drive," Skull moaned.

"Okay," Mitch said with a laugh.

Mitch turned the key, the tunes of Megadeath blared from the speakers. Kimberly winced and grabbed her ears.

"Mitch, turn it down!" Skull shouted.

"What?" Mitch yelled over the radio.

"Turn it down!" Skull screamed.

Mitch gave him a thumbs up and turned the volume down to a safer level.

"I'm sorry about that," Skull whispered.

"It's alright," Kimberly said regaining her sense of hearing.

Skull and Kimberly sat in silence as Mitch drove them to their destination. Skull glanced over at Kimberly every now and then, admiring how perfect she looked in her dress. She went all out just for a Friday night with him. Skull surveyed himself, calling himself a few names for not doing a better job to fix himself up enough to be worthy to stand in Kimberly's presence. Kimberly leaned her arm against the window and her head on her arm.

"Hey, Kim, are you feeling okay?" Skull asked.

Kimberly sat up and smiled. "Yeah, just thinking."

She noticed Skull's hand rested in the empty middle seat. She slowly drifted hers over to his, laying her fingers gracefully on top of his. Skull looked down, his face gathering color. Kimberly giggled, pushing a loose strand that fell out of the braid behind her ear. Skull curled his fingers around hers. His index finger circled around the jewel decorating her ring finger. Her cool palm embraced his warm one. Kimberly's eyes inhaled the face of the man who earned her attention for the next two hours. Skull's eyes yearned to tear at the unparalleled beauty that some great power blessed his night with.

Mitch pulled up to the curb.

"Alright kids, get out," Mitch joked.

Kimberly opened her door and climbed out. To avoid oncoming traffic Skull hurried out through Kim's side.

"Hey, Skull," Mitch called. The teen looked into the eyes of his friend. The older man gave him a smirk and said, "Good luck, man."

"Thanks a bunch, Mitch," Skull said shaking his hand.

Mitch nodded. "I'll pick you up around ten."

Skull agreed and thanked him again.

Kimberly stood outside. She held the bouquet in one hand and took hold of Skull's hand in the other.

Mitch drove off.

"It was nice of Mitch to give us a ride," Kimberly said when his car was out of view.

"Yeah," Skull replied. "He owed me a favor, so it's no big."

Kimberly giggled, not noticing the darkness momentarily invading Skull's eyes as he remembered that very day Mitch fell in his favor.

--

On that fateful morning Bulk was in one of his worst moods and took it out on random people walking by. Skull, usually chattering away, made the effort not to say much. Mitch made the mistake of bad timing when he turned the corner to meet his friends and his foot accidentally fell in line with Bulk's. Bulk tripped over Mitch's feet and fell on his face, a bruise forming on his forehead, a busted lip, and his nose beginning to bleed. He stood up to meet a crowd of laughter. Skull had the sense to keep himself from laughing that time. Bulk glared at Mitch, his fists clenching, ready to knock the guy's teeth down his throat. He grabbed Mitch by the throat, the blonde's eyes showed true fear for the first time since Skull met him two years prior. Everyone standing around waited for that first fist to fly. Skull could almost smell fresh blood. Bulk reared his arm. Mitch's pleading eyes fell on the smallest in the group. Skull glanced up at his best friend and gulped. For some unknown reason he grabbed Bulk's arm before his anger forced it upon Mitch's face.

Mitch clutched his sore neck when Bulk released him.

"What are you doing, moron?" Bulk hissed, spit landing on Skull's face.

Skull spoke without thinking, "He didn't trip you, Bulk, I did."

By the time Skull realized what he said his body trembled, the larger of the two advancing towards him. Skull stepped back, his hands in front of him, Bulk following with a pressing glare. All those around, most having seen Mitch as the cause, stared in shock at Skull's outburst. Still, all desiring to see blood spilt on an early Monday morning, no one intervened.

"B-bulk, it, it was an accident," Skull shrieked. The bully hushed those words by swinging his fist at Skull's face. Skull ducked, almost falling down in the process. "I-I'm your friend, Bulk, you d-don't want to hurt me."

"You dared to trip me," Bulk growled.

"I didn't mean to," Skull gasped, his voice going up an octave.

"I'm going to pound you!" Bulk yelled.

Bulk swung again, his fist barely missing the target. His knuckles scraped up against the nearby locker. Skull looked around, the cheering crowd blocked his every escape. Mitch called for him, he too being gated by surrounding students. Skull turned around too late and his eye was met with knuckles. He fell to the ground, immediately touching the throbbing wound. He hurried to his feet before Bulk took advantage of the opportunity to pin him down.

Bulk cornered Skull against another locker. Skull shut his eyes, whimpering at the thought of an immense fist smashing his face any second. He heard every word from the excited population encouraging Bulk's rage. The attacker grasped the victim's shirt and slammed his back against the locker.

Jason, Zack, and Trini happened to be passing through the hall when they heard the noise. The three rushed to find its source. Through the cheers the only word they could clearly make out was the repeated chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Jason tried to push through and upon failure turned to the closest person in the crowd.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The guy laughed, "Skull took the fall for a friend."

"Yeah, Bulk thinks Skull did it," the person beside the first cried.

"Now Bulk's really giving it to him," the first guy said with a laugh.

Jason sighed and pushed through the crowd.

Skull opened his eyes after being hit in the mouth. He immediately regretted his decision as he saw the fist coming for him again.

"Bulk, please stop," Skull wailed.

"That's enough, Bulk, break it up!" Jason called having made his way through the crowd.

Bulk released Skull just as his knuckles were about to collide with Skull's mouth a second time, and turned his attention to Jason. Skull fell to the floor below, leaning his head against the locker.

"This is none of your business, dorkhead," Bulk boomed.

Jason walked past him and helped Skull stand up. Bulk growled and threw his fist at Jason. Jason grabbed Bulk's arm and twisted it behind his back. Jason pushed Bulk against a locker, holding him. Just then the bell rang. Those standing around groaned in disappointment as they headed for their classes.

Jason offered his hand to Skull and helped him through the hallway, Zack and Trini following them. Not one spoke a word to the victim. They neared the office, the bell for class scheduled to ring in two minutes.

Trini volunteered to take care of the situation from there allowing the guys to leave. She led Skull by the hand to the nurse's office. The nurse cleaned the blood off the boy's mouth then fixed up a glove of ice to rest on his already swelling eye. She handed Trini the ice then allowed the two of them to sit in the waiting room as she went to help someone with a twisted ankle. Trini stood in front of the patient, tying the edge of the glove.

"This will sting a little," Trini said as she placed it on his eye.

Skull hissed at first then held the ice against his own eye. Trini sat down in the chair beside him.

"What did you do to anger Bulk?" Trini asked.

"Honestly?" Skull asked in return.

Trini nodded.

Skull chuckled and said, "Nothing." When Trini found trouble responding he clarified, "I just took the blame."

"I'm sorry," Trini said looking away.

"Eugene," the nurse called. Skull looked at her as she made her way out in the waiting room. "Your mother will be here soon to pick you up." She looked at Trini and said, "I'll write you a pass in a minute."

They both thanked her.

"As for now don't run into any more open lockers."

Trini zipped her head towards Skull. As soon as the nurse left the room she asked, "You didn't tell her the truth?"

"I couldn't," Skull replied. "She'd tell my mom then I won't be allowed to hang with Bulk anymore."

Trini touched Skull's hand and said, "Skull, maybe you shouldn't hang with him anymore."

Skull jerked his hand away then replied, "Bulk was just in a bad mood. He..."

"He hit you, Skull," Trini said with force. "Several times. And this is not the first time he's threatened to do so either."

Skull moved his eyes away from her. "He's never followed through before."

Trini lifted Skull's face to meet hers. "I won't tell you what to do. But I think you'd be better off without him."

The nurse returned with a note on a yellow sheet of paper for Trini. She smiled at the two of them before returning to the other patients.

"Trini," Skull called before she left the office. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Trini shook her head. "_You_ should though."

A few minutes after she left Mitch walked in. Skull gave him a weak smile when their eyes met.

"Skull, I'm so sorry," Mitch said kneeling down beside him. "I never thought he would..."

"It's okay," Skull said patting his shoulder.

"Are you hurt bad?" Mitch asked.

"Nah," Skull said with a laugh. He winced as his eye stung. "I'll be fine. I get to go home early."

Mitch sat in the chair Trini had recently occupied. The two sat in silence for a while.

"You didn't have to do that," Mitch said at last.

Skull smiled at him. "I don't know why I did."

"Thanks, man," Mitch said grasping Skull's hand. "I owe you one. No, I owe you many."

"I'll hold you to it," Skull laughed.

Mitch waited with Skull until his ride arrived. The older boy snuck out of the room before anyone caught and questioned him. Skull asked him not to tell anyone the truth of his injuries when asked, giving him the lie he told the nurse. Mitch groaned, knowing how many witnessed the fight, it was only a few hours before exaggerated and false gossip filled the lips of those lingering in the hallways.

That night Bulk came over to Skull's house. Mrs. Skullovitch let him in, Bulk making his way to Skull's bedroom. Skull sat comfortably in his bed watching his favorite sitcom, a plate of peanut butter crackers in his lap and a glass of milk on the nightstand. Bulk knocked on the door before entering. Skull knew that was not his mother's soft knock and wondered who could be there, imagining it to be Mitch, or perhaps even Jason, Zack, or Trini wanting to offer themselves as someone to talk to. He allowed the stranger an invitation into his room. The door slowly opened and in walked Bulk. Skull pulled the covers tighter over his body, not entirely sure if he wanted to be alone in Bulk's presence.

The two stared at each other, neither speaking a word. Bulk grimmaced at the fresh shiner lining his friend's eye, no denying those dark circles were a creation from his own hand.

"What do you want?" Skull boldly spoke, realizing Bulk would not dare to hit him in his own house, unless he wanted to leave in the back of a cop car.

Bulk opened his mouth, but no words escaped. After a minute of silence he finally broke down, grasped Skull, and apologized for hurting him. The crackers fell on the blanket, dripping one at a time on the black carpet. After an hour of shared tears, Skull forgave his friend. Bulk promised to never hit him again. The next morning Trini sighed upon seeing the two hanging out in the hall. She gave Skull a worried look in which he chose to ignore. Trini closed her eyes, hoping nothing of the sort would happen again.

Although Bulk continued with threats, he had yet to break his word.

--

"Earth to Skull!" Kimberly called waving her hand in front of his face.

Skull came to, blinking and shaking his head.

"Is everything okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Skull said gently squeezing Kimberly's hand.

They walked hand-in-hand to the front entrance. Two couples stood in line before them. Kimberly's eyes surveyed the location. Couples ranging everywhere from fourteen to seventy filled the joint, most of them dressed up. Love songs throughout the eras played from the speakers. Tables crowded the dining area, draped in blue and pink tablecloths, leaving a large, slightly raised platform, heavily lit in the center for those who wished to dance. Paintings of various love scenes lined the walls. A short vase of red roses sat in the center of every table with a white candle on either side of the vase.

The hostess smiled at them and took them to their seats. Skull pulled the chair out for Kimberly and tried his best to push her under. Kimberly discretely assisted him, thanking him when her knees fell directly under the table. Skull took his seat, folding his hands, a large smile on his face. The hostess handed them their menus, in the shape of a heart, and took off.

"Well, what do you think?" Kimberly asked opening the menu.

"Very themed," Skull replied.

Kimberly giggled.

"Have you been here before?" Skull asked.

"Once, with Tommy," Kimberly answered. Skull slightly shivered in response to that name. "It was a long time ago. He thought this place was pretty cheesy. We never came back."

"Well, it is cheesy," Skull laughed. "But it seems nice. Is the food good?"

"Yeah," Kimberly said looking over the items. "But, you know, you can't come here unless you're a couple. It would look pretty silly."

"Seems like you'd feel lonely too," Skull mentioned taking a look around at the single people who came with coupled friends. They pretended to smile, but he could tell on the inside they were aching to cry. It was a feeling he knew too well.

"Yeah," Kimberly said lowering her eyes to the laminated page. "I've been asking to come back for so long."

"Well, even if the place is cutesy, it be worth it to spend the evening with you," Skull said.

Kimberly's face reddened with a smile.

The waitress hopped over to their table. She wore a pink dress that included a small hoopskirt with a yellow pinafore over top. Her auburn curls fell to her shoulders with a matching yellow headband, holding her untamed curls in line.

"I bid you welcome, young lovers," she said with a large smile. "My name is Carrie and if there's anything I can do to make your night more memorable, just ask. What can I start you off with to drink?" She pulled out a small notebook and pen.

"I'd like a chocolate milkshake," Kimberly requested.

"Alrighty, Hermia," Carrie said jotting that down. "And for you Lysander?"

Skull raised a brow, looked at Kimberly, then said, "I'll have the same."

"Okay, the drinks will be right out," Carrie squealed, heading for the kitchen.

"Kim, what's with the _Midsummer Night's Dream_?" Skull asked.

"The who?" Kimberly asked.

"Hermia and Lysander, lovers from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_," Skull replied. "That's what she called us."

Kimberly laughed and said, "That's what they do here. Their customers are called by the names of famous romantic couples. Last time I was called Juliet, even though she dies, Arwen, Christine, and something else I forget."

"That's really weird," Skull said his eyes staring off. "But I suppose it's sweet."

Kimberly giggled. "The atmosphere is one of the reasons this place stayed in business so long."

Skull nodded.

Carrie returned with their milkshakes and a basket of rolls. "Are the happy lovers ready to order?" she asked.

"No, we need a little more time," Kimberly said turning her attention back to the heart-shaped menu.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly," Carrie sang.

"She's excited to be here," Skull laughed.

Kimberly chuckled and said, "Well, being around love can make you do that."

A love song from the early sixties came over the speakers. Kimberly's head bopped to the tune. Skull took a deep breath and let his hand sneak over to Kimberly's. She giggled and accepted him. They both took a slow sip from their milkshake. Kimberly's dark eyes met with his, both of their cheeks becoming pink.

They stared in admiration at one another until Carrie returned to collect their meal order. Kimberly requested the spaghetti and meatballs. Skull smiled and ordered the same.

"How cute, you're ordering the same as me," Kimberly laughed.

"Well if you chose it then it must be good," Skull replied.

"How cute," squealed Carrie. "They'll be right out."

Kimberly reached for a roll in the basket. She tore it in half allowing the steam to rise up her nose. It was an act she did the time she came with Tommy and he found it to be very appealing and sophisticated. She eyed Skull whose eyes were fully on her. She giggled, not expecting anything less.

She chewed a piece of the bread then upon swallowing asked, "Skull, why did you ask me out tonight?"

"Well, I've been trying to ask you out for years," Skull replied.

"But why me? I've denied you so many times."

Skull smiled. "I've always had a strong attraction to you."

"But _why_?" Kimberly asked.

Skull leaned back and raised his hands in the air. "I don't know. It's just a weird feeling I get when I'm with you."

"Go on," Kimberly said taking another bite.

"I just feel like...just happy when I'm around you," Skull said. "Even if you're doing something to humiliate me." He pointed to her then himself then back to her. "There's something there. Something strong. It's weird. I can't explain."

He looked her in the eyes and he saw hers smiling.

"What about you?" he asked. "You've said no so many times. Why now say yes?"

Kimberly leaned her face in her hand. She knew the real reason. In fact she was responsible for giving him the truth that night. She assured Trini that after an evening with Skull, no matter what the results, she would break it off with him before any damage occured. Before she broke his heart.

"Well, I..." Kimberly began.

Skull's eyes widened, awaiting her answer.

Kimberly sighed. Why was it suddenly so hard to tell him the truth? All she needed to speak was the fact that she felt sorry for giving him a bloody nose and accepted his date as an apology. If it were any other time she would have no trouble speaking those words to him. After all it was the truth. But she couldn't. Not after the explanation he gave for wanting her in his company, far from what Kimberly had once expected. There was much more to Eugene Skullovitch that he pretended to be on a daily basis. Still, she had no feelings for him. The date was a simple act of charity. She could have no feelings for Skull, the boy who went out of his way each day to harass her and her friends. She inhaled her lungs full and readied to tell him the truth. It was all honesty. Sure it would not be as sweet as what he said, but that was his honest answer. It be wrong for her to tell him a lie to appease his heart for one night, only to ravage it later. She had to tell him the truth. She did not care for him romantically. It was the truth. Wasn't it?

"Well?" Skull asked.

"Well, I decided, you know, you were so ambitious," Kimberly said. "I decided to give you a chance."

"And are you happy in what you found?" Skull asked placing his hands under his chin.

Kimberly's eyes fell to the candle's flame._ It's an easy question, Kim. Just tell him the truth_.

"Kimberly," Skull said.

Her eyes met with his. She felt air contracting in her chest. Her lips parted and the whistling of words began to form.

Just then Carrie plopped the plates down in front of them.

"Two spaghetti dinners for Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy," Carrie said with a giggle.

Kimberly thanked God that Carrie busted in just in time. She picked up her fork, using the slice of garlic bread to help her twirl the noodles, drowining in marinara, neatly onto her fork. She brought the pasta to her lips and took a bite, basking in its splendid flavor.

"Is it that good?" Skull asked having watched Kimberly's face.

"Don't ask me, take a bite yourself," Kimberly said with a laugh.

Skull shrugged and twirled the noodles on his fork. They hung sloppily off the prongs. He slirped them in, splattering sauce over his jacket. Kimberly held in a laugh as he repeated that action several times, drops covering the table. Finally the snort broke through and she held her hands over her mouth.

"Is something funny?" Skull asked.

Kimberly bit her lip nodding to the mess on the table.

Skull dropped his fork in the plate, picking up the white, cloth napkin.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a slob," Skull said, his face turning red.

While wiping up the mess his arm hit the fork handle, a collection of noodles slamming on the tablecloth. Kimberly replied with shrieking laughter. Skull picked the noodles up, dumping them in his plate then cleaning up the sauce on the table. The marinara smudged, staining the once pink plaid cloth a deep orange. Kimberly waved air towards her face to dry the tears of laughter. In the process her wrist smacked the cup, pouring her milkshake all over the floor. Skull dropped the napkin in his lap, his mouth gaping, his eyes on the scarlet face of his date. Her lips trembled. Those sitting close by all turned their attention to the teens sitting without motion.

"Kim," Skull said slowly.

"My milkshake," Kimberly said softly.

"Kim, it's alri..."

"My yummy milkshake," Kimberly sighed, picking up the glass. "Now it's all gone."

"Here, you can have mine," Skull said pushing his cup towards her.

His hand slipped, the glass falling forward. The chocolate drink splashed in Kimberly's lap. Kimberly held her breath, telling herself not to look down. Her eyes disobeyed her brain, her lips shook, trying to make words.

"Kim," Skull said weakly.

"My dress!" Kimberly shrieked. She stood up, using her napkin to soak up what she could. "It's ruined!"

"Kimberly," Skull said rushing to her side.

He assisted her in trying to wipe up the milkshake. Kimberly pushed him aside, telling him his hands were too close to her thighs. Kimberly stormed off to the bathroom. Skull stood there, two napkins in his hand. He groaned, the evening was ruint before it even began.


	5. The Date, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own: Power Rangers, The Picture of Dorian Gray, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, or the song "Earth Angel."

Thank you Dreamer and Project314 for reviewing the last chapter!

WARNING: There are spoilers for _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ in this chapter. If you have not read the book, and wish to, I recommend you do not read further until you have read it (or see the movie when it comes out this Fall! YAY!!!!!).

As for the last chapter, there was no way a date with Skull would go smoothly. Now, on with the second part of the date. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Having heard the yelling, Carrie rushed over to the table to find Skull scrubbing the beverage off the floor. She knelt down beside him, pulling him to his feet.

"Sir, you don't have to do that, allow me," Carrie said taking the soiled cloth from him. She surveyed the disaster and said, "Uh-oh, someone made a mess with their milkshakes." She chuckled, the smile fading upon the distressed eyes of the customer. "Sit, sit, sit," she said ushering him back to his seat. Carrie wiped away the milkshake on the tablecloth. "I'll bring you and your sweetie another milkshake on the house. And another set of napkins. Luckily it didn't ruin your food."

Skull placed his face in his hands. "That's 'cause I ruined our date." He sighed. "She'll probably never speak to me again."

"Dear, what happened?" she asked.

"I spilt my stupid milkshake on my date!" He slammed his hands down on the table. "Gosh, after I spent so many years to get her to go out with me, I blow it on something like this. I'm such a loser."

"'Twas only an accident, my good man," Carrie said patting Skull on the back.

Skull shook his head. "She probably thinks I did it on purpose."

Carrie sat down in Kimberly's chair. Skull looked up at her, his heart searing at her sympathetic eyes.

Carrie touched his hand. "Did you do it on purpose?" Skull shook his head. "Was she angry at you?"

"She was angry," Skull replied.

"But was she angry at _you_?"

Skull shrugged. "I don't know. It's just…I…I don't even know why she agreed to this. She's so perfect and I'm, well…" he looked down at his outfit, sneering at the sauce spots on his jacket. "I'm a disgrace. She deserves someone much better than me. I'm fooling myself if I think there's ever going to be anything between us. And after my excellent behavior tonight, that includes friendship."

"You seem like a good man to me."

Skull scoffed. "You don't know me, Ma'am. I'm, well I'm not exactly the most popular."

"Popularity has nothing to do with love." She caught Skull's attention with those last words, "Listen, having worked many years in a love lounge…" she displayed the café with her hand. "I come to realize something about love. And that's people make mistakes. No relationship is perfect." She pointed to an elderly couple sitting two tables down. The man cut off a piece of a triple layer chocolate cake with his fork and fed it to his wife. She smiled then kissed him on the cheek. Skull felt his lips rise into a grin. "You see they live in my neighborhood, and I remember a time when he upset her so bad you'd think they'd divorce. But before long she forgave him. Know why?" Skull shook his head. "Because she loves him. And if your little lamb truly loves you, she'll come back. And she'll realize you didn't mean it. And she'll forgive you."

Carrie stood up having seen the smile return to the boy's face.

"And who knows," Carrie said picking up the empty glasses. "Maybe someday that can be the two of you."

Skull turned his attention again to the old man and woman. They held each other's hands, staring into their true love's eyes. A warm feeling took hold of his body. He wanted someone to look at him like that, Kimberly or not, just someone to share that feeling.

--

Kimberly stood near the counter scrubbing the skirt of her dress with a paper towel. She growled upon realization that the cheap paper towel failed in removing the stain, leaving behind pieces of itself instead. She tossed the ripped towel in the trash as hot tears streamed down her face.

She turned on the faucet and dumped the soiled part of her dress under the water. After seeing the color change she turned off the water and wrung it out. She pressed her hand firmly against the soap dispenser three times then put the skirt up against the counter. She vigorously rubbed the soap on the stain, the chocolate coming off in her hands. Once her hands became sore she ran the cloth under the faucet once more. Kimberly moved over to the hand dryer machine and let the heat absorb the water. She slammed her hands against her thighs realizing the stain was still a bit visible, but much less than when she walked in.

Kim sat down in the fabricated chair out by the sinks. She looked in the mirror across the way frowning at her own reflection. Her makeup had slightly smeared and her face glowed a hot red. She leaned her face in her hands, her elbows resting upon her knees. There was no way she was ready to go back out in the public area and face the crowd who saw her at her worst.

_What was Skull thinking? Handing me his milkshake. Did the dimwit not stop to think his clumsy hands wouldn't spill it on my nice dress? What am I saying, of course he didn't. Skull with a brain, that'll be the day._

Kimberly looked down at her once beautiful gown now destroyed by the drink.

_Maybe Skull wanted me to look as sloppy as him. The guy can't go a day without getting messy. He's like a little kid playing in the mud. Ugh and how he was eating. So gross. Almost made me lose my appetite. Did his mom not teach him table manners? I must've been out of my mind to accept him. Kim, come on a date with me. Sure, Skull, why not? Darn, I'm an idiot. I should've known the moment I said, 'yes' I'd be smothered with filth. _

Kimberly wiped away another falling tear. She stood up and made her way to the mirror. She opened her purse, pulling out a compact to fix up her makeup. She applied her pink lipstick careful not to stray from her natural line. She dropped the tube to the floor.

Kimberly swore loudly and stomped her feet. If not for the chance of someone walking in to increase her humiliation she would have trashed the bathroom. She bent down to pick up the cosmetic, squeezing it tightly in her grasp. She glared at the now dented lipstick with two hairs hanging from its sticky substance. She gagged as she pulled the gold hairs away. Kimberly sighed and put it back in her purse.

She looked at her reflection once more, this time feeling disgust at the woman standing before her. No longer was she ashamed because of the physical wreck before her but of her current actions. Kimberly grasped her head wanting to vanish. The last time she could recall having a tantrum like that was at the age of eight.

Nausea stirred at her mental treatment of her date. He was probably still sitting out there awaiting her return with a goofy smile on his face.

_I'm such a spoiled, selfish brat. He went out of his way to plan me a romantic night and I treated him like this. I'm so embarrassed with myself. He was just trying to be nice and I had the nerve to think he did it out of stupidity. I'm the stupid one. On Monday he's going to tell everyone what a monster I was to him. Of course no one will believe him. Or will they?_ Kimberly's smile faded as she thought over her reputation of becoming irrational without warning. _What is wrong with me?_

She washed her hands then returned to the dining area.

--

Skull looked at his plate, stirring his fork around in the food. Every now and then he would take a bite. Carrie had replaced their cups with a fresh milkshakes, Skull having drank an inch of his away.

His eyes darted over to the bathroom door at a steady rate. It had been seven minutes and he figured Kimberly probably climbed out through the bathroom window. He slirped the noodles down his throat, no longer caring if anyone nearby gagged at his repulsive behavior. Nothing mattered anymore. He felt like taking the new milkshake and pouring it all over his head then staining his clothes with the spaghetti sauce. As a matter of fact he may as well start a food fight, chasing away the screaming girls and enjoying aggression with all the guys in the place. Sure, he'd be forcefully thrown out of the restaurant, ordered never to come back again. Not that Skull would mind, he never wanted to step foot in the place that reminded him of the worst night of his life, the night where he lost his last chance with Kimberly.

Lost in his thought he never saw the woman in pink making her way back to the table. He gnawed on the bread, enjoying ripping it apart with his teeth. He let the savory butter drip down his chin, licking the garlic off his fingers. He gulped down the milkshake giving a hearty belch after. Those sitting by glared at him then gave looks of pity as Kimberly reached for her chair.

Kimberly gasped at the animalistic sight before her. She nearly headed back to the bathroom with the intentions of vomiting. She cleared her throat and took her seat.

Skull looked up, his eyes widened. He swallowed what collected in his mouth then reached for the cloth to clean himself of all food. When finished he looked at Kimberly whose eyes were on her milkshake. She hesitated in picking it up. She sipped gracefully, her eyes meeting with Skull.

"You came back?" Skull asked without feeling.

"I was hungry," Kimberly said twirling more spaghetti on her fork.

Skull shrugged. It was not the answer he hoped for, but having Kimberly in his presence was much better than sitting in Cupid's speakeasy all alone. The two ate in silence. Kimberly no longer cared for Skull's lack of manners.

Suddenly Skull stopped eating.

"Kim," he spoke. "I'm sorry about tonight. If you're ready to go I'll find a phone and call Mitch to come pick..."

"Skull," Kim said snapping in his face. "I'm fine. I'm good."

"Well, I thought after, what happened, you'd bail on me."

"I couldn't do that," Kimberly said. "It's a date. A two-person event. I couldn't leave you out here alone."

"Thanks, but if you really want to go."

Kimberly smiled and twirled her fork. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"So you're not embarrassed being in public with me?"

She shook her head. "I said, 'yes' to you, didn't I?" Skull smiled. "Besides, you passed the Jason-Zack test, you deserve something for that."

"And what exactly am I going to get?" Skull asked sending her a seductive glance.

Kimberly giggled, "You get to go out with me, that's your reward."

"After all that trouble I went through with your friends?" Skull said in an exaggerated voice, putting the back of his hand against his forehead. "It was so awful. You have no idea."

Kimberly almost fell out of her chair laughing.

"You're laughing at my pain," Skull joked with a false sniff.

Kimberly eventually brought her laughter to a halt. She looked up at Skull with bright eyes smiling as wide as her lips.

"Come on, Skull, it couldn't have been that bad," Kimberly said.

"You weren't there," Skull said, his voice with a hint of seriousness behind it. "You think I was Dorian and the three of them a huge James Vane."

"Sibyl's brother?" Kim asked.

Skull nodded.

"They wanted to kill me," Skull gasped putting a hand over his heart.

Kimberly laughed. "You are so dramatic tonight." She coughed then slipped her hand into Skull's. Her eyes gave him the kindest stare. "If anything, Skull, Dorian. You made me feel like Sibyl tonight."

Skull jerked his hand away, his face showing horror.

"Skull, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked, sitting up straight in her chair. She glanced around the room to make sure nothing that required the rangers lurked nearby. She cursed herself for forgetting to bring her communicator. Everyone else in the restaurant seemed to be having a good time.

"I'm sorry, Kim, whatever I did to make you feel like that, I'm sorry," Skull blurted out.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"If it's because of the milkshake, I'm so, so, so sorry," he pleaded.

"Skull, you're not making sense."

"I would never treat you like that on purpose. The milkshake was an accident, I swear it to you. On my life, it was an accident."

"Skull!" Kimberly yelled, squeezing his hands to the point of pain. Were they not in a crowded room and his face so far away she would have slapped him. Skull's eyes widened. He winced at the amount of pressure on his fingers. Kimberly apologized and released her grip. She looked up at her date trying to relieve the trobbing sensation in his hands. "Now, Skull, _calmly_ explain that again."

Skull looked away and said, "You called me Dorian and yourself Sibyl." His eyes met hers, "I'd never treat you like he did Sibyl."

"What are you talking about?" Kimberly asked. "They get married."

Skull raised his eyebrow.

"What version of _Dorian Gray_ are you reading?" Skull asked.

"The same as you," Kim answered.

"Kim, they don't get marr..." Skull stopped and a thought hit him. "Kim, how far have you read?"

"Chapter five," Kimberly replied. "I was going to read on, but other things got in the way." She looked away being reminded of how another of Rita's attacks, and the math homework, the previous night kept her from reading ahead in the book. That morning she figured it was a good thing in order keep her mind from referring to future scenes on the quiz.

"Okay," Skull said taking a deep breath. "That explains it."

"They don't get married?" Kim asked in a disappointed tone.

Skull frowned, realizing he ruined the hope of a happy ending for his crush. "Afraid not. Quite a tragedy for Sibyl."

"That's awful, what happens?" Kim asked, her hands flat down on the table.

"I can't tell you," Skull replied. "It ruin the story."

"Well this way I won't have to read."

Skull smirked. "You'll still have to read."

Kimberly jokingly snapped her fingers.

Skull took another sip from his shake.

"Wait a minute!" Kimberly exclaimed. "Skull...you read the assignment? You read ahead?"

Skull swallowed and stared at her with reddened cheeks. "Maybe," he squeaked.

"Skull, since when do you do homework?"

Skull groaned. "I knew this would get out eventually." Kimberly awaited his answer with a grin. "I always read. If I like it I keep reading, if not...well, there's no point."

"So you like _Dorian Gray_?"

Skull smirked. "I read it three times."

Kimberly's mouth fell open. She mouthed the number, "three."

Skull nodded.

"Is that because you failed the class three times?"

Skull pretended to be shot in the chest.

Kimberly winced and apologized for her statement.

"No," Skull answered. "The only class I'm failing is math. A year ago some geek said Bulk's soul was worse than Dorian Gray's. We were both like 'huh?', but didn't really care, you know. One day I was in a store and saw the book for a dollar. I slipped to the back and read the first two chapters. It was pretty good so I bought it. Don't you tell a soul." Kimberly agreed. "I read it that weekend. Then last winter when I had the flu, there was nothing on TV, so I read it again. Then last month I was bored and read it again."

"Wow, I never expected you to be a reader," Kimberly said still trying to grasp the idea. She suddenly fell glum. "So it's not a happy romantic ending?"

Skull laughed. "It's Oscar Wilde, Kim, not Jane Austen."

Kimberly smiled, Jane Austen being her favorite classic author. "And have you read Austen, Skullovitch?"

Skull blushed again. "Maybe I've read _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Sense and Sensibility_."

Kimberly laughed. "You've surprised me so much tonight."

Skull's lips parted and he lowered his head. "Is that a good thing?"

Kimberly took hold of his hand once more. "It's a _very_ good thing."

Skull returned her smile.

Carrie returned to the table, her face delighted at their hands as one.

"What I tell you?" she said nudging Skull in the arm. "Now, will there be dessert?"

Skull looked at Kimberly and said, "Whatever you want."

Kimberly accepted the dessert menu and browsed through the selection.

"Hmm, I think I'd like the chocolate cake," Kimberly said.

"Okie-dokie, Juliet. The same for you, Romeo?" Carrie asked.

Skull nodded. "Sounds great."

Kimberly rubbed Skull's wrist.

"Would you like to dance while we wait?" Kimberly asked.

Skull's voice became numb.

"Dance? With me? Kim, I'm a terrible dancer."

"Come on, just try it."

"Kim, really."

"Please. For me." She gave him a pouty face.

Skull sighed and gave in.

"Can't say no to that," he said.

Kimberly realized her dress still held a stain. Skull removed his jacket and tied it around her hip, hiding the chocolate. Kimberly thanked him then led him to the dancefloor.

The lights shone bright over the two. Four other couples shared the space with them. Skull shivered as he connected one hand with Kimberly's and the other around her waist. Kimberly put her free hand on his shoulder. The Penguins' song "Earth Angel" began to play. Kimberly squealed and began to sway to the music. Skull bit his lip, trying his best to keep with the rhythm.

Kimberly began to sing along with the lyrics. "_Earth angel, earth angel. Will you be mine? My darling dear. Love you all the time_."

Skull's body warmed to its highest peak there in Kimberly's arms. He looked down at her looking up at him. She ceased her sing-along. They smiled in unison. Kimberly pulled him in tighter and he gracefully spun her around. Kimberly giggled and stared him in the eyes with the most sincere look of joy.

Kimberly continued to sing, "_The one I adore. Love you forever and ever more_."

Kimberly closed her eyes and leaned her head on Skull's chest, wrapping her arms around his back. Skull placed both his arms around her shoulders. He looked up at the ceiling and thanked God for allowing him this one moment in his young life.

Kimberly inhaled his cologne, brushing her cheek against his shirt. She fell into a world where it was only the two of them. The other dancers vanished from the floor. There was no darkness, no monsters attacking the town, no one there to tear them apart. He shielded her from everything she was forced to be, his arms protected the protector of Angel Grove. In his arms she felt alive and wrapped up in bliss. Everything that happened on Earth finally made sense and she wanted nothing more to remain where she was until her death.

As the song came to a close, Skull found himself singing along. "_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_."

Kimberly looked up and smiled, her lips slightly parted.

Skull lowered his face to hers.

"I feel so lucky to be with you tonight, Skull," Kimberly spoke.

"No, Kim, I'm lucky," he said. He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "You will never be treated like Sibyl. And I won't call you Juliet, 'cause I don't want that to happen to you." He gulped and said quieter, "If you let me, Kim, I'll be your Darcy, my Lizzie."

Kimberly's eyes flew open.

She turned her face to meet his, both blushing to the point of a fever. Her hands twitched.

"Will you take my offer?" Skull asked.

Kimberly's head spun. Her heart pumped faster than her brain could keep up. So many voices rung in her ears at once.

"Kim," Skull whispered.

She leaned up and gently placed her lips atop his.


	6. Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, The Picture of Dorian Gray, or Pride and Prejudice.

Thank you Project314 for the feedback, you are so awesome!

WARNING: This warning will count for the rest of the story. There are more spoilers for _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ in this chapter and as the story continues there will be more and more spoilers for the book. I recommend reading the book, looking up the plot, etc. if you don't want the book spoiled for you. I recommend the book though, it's a good story.

On with the story!

* * *

Time no longer existed. The room spun into a smear of white and yellow. A choir sung the refrain again and again, that melody being the only tune his ears could pick up. Her warm lips caressed his, her hands running down his arm. His heart felt as if it could explode any second. His brain screamed to discover if this moment was indeed reality. Any minute he expected the alarm clock to yank him back into his regular, cold world, in which he would spend the rest of his days in solitude. He closed his eyes and prayed to never wake up. His smooth hands fell down her back, colliding with the flawless, bare skin just beside the straps.

Kimberly opened her eyes along with her lips. She pressed firmly against Skull's mouth taking in his sweet breath. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair. His body so warm against her kept out the chill of the early Spring night. Yet her arms formed tiny bumps at his touch.

The two broke lips and smiled at the other. Kimberly wiggled closer to him and his arms formed a tighter wall around her body.

Kimberly's eyes shot open and she pushed her palms against his chest and stepped back. Her breathing skipped and her eyes widened. She wiped the soft feel away from her lips.

"Kim, are…?" Skull asked.

"I'm sorry, Skull, I shouldn't have," Kimberly spoke. "I'm sorry."

She ran back to the table, taking refuge in her chair. Skull stood alone on the dancefloor, the lights blinking all around him. His eyes drowned in reality. They watched Kimberly slam her elbows on the table and sink her face into her hands. She shook her head in time with the natural shivers. Skull gulped and moved back to his seat at the table.

Sitting there in front of the two chairs was a slice of scrumptious chocolate cake with matching icing. Kimberly's eyes focused on the dessert as Skull slowly sat down across from her.

"Kimberly," Skull said softly.

Kimberly looked up into his eyes. Hers were on the verge of being bathed for the second time that night.

"Skull, I'm sorry," Kim said pushing back the tears. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me."

Skull's heart sank.

She continued, "I didn't want to. But I did. The mood caught me." She looked up to meet his sad eyes. "I don't want to confuse you, Skull. It was the music. The lights. Everything. Then I…just know I didn't mean to kiss you. I just wanted to kiss someone and you were there." She grasped her loose hair. "I don't want to hurt you, Skull. Oh, I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me."

"I'm sorry too," he said.

Kimberly's face jerked up.

"I shouldn't have let you," Skull said.

"It was a mistake, that's all," Kimberly said suddenly.

Skull's eyes displayed acute pain.

Kimberly grasped his hand. "I didn't mean it that way. Please don't take this the wrong way. I like you. You're a nice guy, Skull. I'd love to get to know you a little better. But as a friend. And everyone knows you should never kiss a friend. Not like that." She lowered her eyes.

"It's okay, Kim," Skull said squeezing her hand. "Like you said, it was a mistake. I could've…I should've…you didn't. It's just, I…I just wanted to so bad. Then you let me. I should've stopped you before it got too far."

Kimberly nodded.

Skull stared at Kimberly's flushed face. He could see into her beautiful, brown eyes, begging for a way to erase the previous action. Skull sighed. He understood that Kimberly's place in life was much higher than his and it was only by pure accidental grace that allowed him that single kiss in the first place. If any soul ever found out about their lips connecting she'd be forever shamed by society. It was the same expression the other three girls made after making that same mistake with him. Only once had the word escaped on one of those mentioned. She literally had to transfer schools in order for another guy to give her a second glance. The school she left for held a more prestigious record, but in the back of her mind she was glad to escape her scandalous reputation.

There was no way Skull could put the woman he cared for through that. It be better for him to spend his high school years alone than for Kimberly to be branded with the title of "the girl who kissed Skullovitch."

"No one will know about this," Skull said releasing her hand.

"Yes, no one needs to," Kimberly said touching her forehead.

"Right."

"And Tommy doesn't need to ever know."

Skull's eyes switched to fear as he imagined Tommy's face glaring at him. "No, he never has to find out."

Kimberly smiled. "I won't tell if you won't."

Skull returned her smile. "Okay. Since we are friends it's only right we have a secret."

Kimberly chuckled. The two sat in silence for some time, not one daring to make a move, much less look the other in the eye.

Kimberly picked up her fork and dug into the cake sitting in front of her. She placed her hand underneath the utensil incase crumbs fell. The sweet chocolate icing kissed her tongue. She let out the treat's compliments as she chewed. Skull smiled then tried the dessert himself. Indeed the cake was both moist and rich.

Carrie walked up to their table with the check.

"How's the cake, little darlings?" Carrie asked.

They both replied with a nod for their mouths were full of the delectable dessert.

"Well, I hope you both have a wonderful night," Carrie said patting them each on the arm.

"You know you don't need to do that," Skull said commenting on Kimberly's manner.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

Skull laughed, "If you spill something else on your dress, it won't matter."

Kimberly realized what he was talking about and removed her hand from under the fork. She snickered then shoved the cake into her mouth.

They finished their dessert and shakes then Skull paid the bill. He left Carrie a large tip, almost as much as the meal itself.

"What time is it?" Kimberly asked.

Skull looked down at his watch. "Nine thirty," he replied.

"What time is your friend coming back?"

"Thirty minutes."

Kimberly stood up and took Skull by the hand.

"There's enough time for another dance or two. If you're up to it."

Skull made a face. "Are you sure, Kim? Remember what happened last time?"

"Don't worry, I can restrain myself," Kimberly said pulling him to the floor.

Skull pondered on her words, pretending he was not hurt by them. He realized Kimberly could probably do as she mentioned, after all, she held no true feelings for him. She said so herself. Skull took hold of Kimberly's hands as they danced to the fast-paced song. With his hands along her bare back his eyes blanked out. He knew she could keep herself from falling in love. But could he?

Kimberly moved in time with the beat. Skull, on the other hand, had trouble keeping up with the rhythm. With the slow song he was able to follow Kimberly's lead, but this one tripped him up. He stepped on Kimberly's pump twice, which she chose to pretend did not happen. She held in a yelp when he accidentally scratched his foot up against the skin on her ankle. He kneed her in the shin. Kimberly moved herself a little ways away from him until the song changed. She gave a sigh of relief upon hearing it to be a sweet, sappy love song of recent.

Kimberly placed her arms around Skull's neck. He was a head taller than her. If she wished to avoid further contact with him all she had to do was keep her face at eyelevel. They swayed with the even tempo. Kimberly kept her eyes focused in front of her. As the song switched into the chorus she found it harder to force her eyes away from his gorgeous irises.

Skull looked down at Kimberly watching her face twitch. He held back an irate sigh understanding the only thing she worried was being caught lip-locked with the loser of Angel Grove High. She no longer held her head on his chest as she did the first time they danced. Skull made every attempt not to step on her during their last dance. His heart ached. Even if she did not have any feelings for him, nor did she ever want to spend another evening alone with him, could she at least have the decency to look at his face with the respect every human being deserved?

"Are you angry with me, Kimberly?" Skull asked without emotion.

"Not at all," Kimberly replied. She stared up at his face with a sincere smile.

Skull allowed his fears to fall. Just one moment in her presence, warmed by the power of her smile, erased all doubt he held against her. Kimberly tightened her grip on her hands and pulled her body closer to hers.

"You haven't done anything wrong," Kimberly spoke. "Not even the milkshake."

Skull laughed.

Kimberly's hands shook. "I realize that you were only trying to be nice. Thanks."

"It was nothing," Skull said with a blushing face.

"No one else would've been willing to share their milkshake with me," Kimberly said with a sweet smile. "Even if it went on my dress instead of my mouth."

"Well, I'm sorry about that," Skull said. "I'll never forgive myself for ruining your dress."

"It's not ruined. I'm sure with enough washes it'll be back to normal."

"I hope so."

"If not," Kimberly said as her hands parted from his neck. They clutched onto his shoulders. "At least I'll have a way to always remember this night."

"Do you want to remember this night?" Skull asked in a whisper.

Kimberly replied with a grin.

Skull's eyes widened.

Kimberly's eyelashes fell halfway down her lids. What little left Skull could see of her irises shimmered in the dancing lights. The gloss in her eyeballs glittered in tune with the song.

"Very few have treated me as kindly as you have tonight," Kimberly said softly.

"The same could be said of you," said Skull. Kimberly's eyes opened. "I mean not many girls, especially the kind like you, would give someone like me a chance."

"The kind like me?" Kimberly asked.

"You know, beautiful, intelligent, perfect," Skull replied. "The kind of girl every guy wishes to be with."

Kimberly shut her eyes and smiled. "Is that how you think of me, Skull?"

"Every day," he whispered.

Kimberly looked up and stroked his lips. "Then maybe it wasn't a mistake after all."

"Huh?" Skull asked.

Kimberly put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Maybe you did deserve that kiss," she said.

Skull's eyes fixed on her flawless face. Kimberly could have blamed it on the lights, but for the first time she truly saw Eugene for what he was. He was no longer the clumsy idiot that she and her friends thought of when he involuntarily crossed their minds. The guy she shared a dance with seemed to be someone completely new. Someone she never met before. A handsome stranger, like the hero in a story who came to a new town full of troubles. The hero who fixed the community's problem, gave justice to the villain, and won the heart of the lady before moving onto the next plot.

Kimberly's finger stroked Skull's face. He let his eyelids fall. Kimberly snuggled her head under his neck. Skull placed his hands firmly around her back. They swayed in tune with the melody of the next song. In that moment, if Skull were to die, he'd have no regrets, and welcome the Grim Reaper with an open embrace. They continued that same dance well into the next hour, not noticing a single person, or object, surrounding them. That included time itself.

Kimberly glanced up at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"What's wrong, my little dumpling?" Skull asked.

"Skull, it's after ten!" Kimberly shrieked.

Skull looked down at his watch to find truth in her words.

"Oh no, Mitch's probably been waiting for a while now," Skull groaned.

"We have to go," Kimberly gasped pulling him towards the door. "If I'm not home in the next twenty minutes my mom's gonna kill me."

They ran for the door. Kimberly nearly pulled Skull's arm out of socket when they passed through the frame. With many activities requiring her presence, including ranger business, Kimberly could not risk the chance of being put under house arrest for returning home past her curfew. They both hurried out of the restaurant, giving their thanks to Carrie one last time. During their time on the dancefloor, neither one paid attention to the fact that the radio played a total of six songs.

Mitch's car waited for them out in the parking lot.

"I'm so sorry, Mitch, we lost track of time" Skull said out of breath as he opened the door for Kimberly, climbing in after her. Kimberly tripped on the garbage lining the floor. The tied jacket came undone and fell down her legs. She balled it up in her hands and climbed on the seat to avoid falling into the trash below. There was no telling what creatures could be lurking under the many items that belonged in the dumpster.

"It's cool, man," Mitch said turning the car on.

Again the metal blasted through the speakers.

"Mitch," Skull groaned.

Mitch gave him a thumbs up and turned the radio down.

Skull was in the midst of putting on his seatbelt when Kimberly tossed his jacket to him. Skull released the band when the cloth hit him in the face. He struggled to put the jacket on as Mitch took off.

"Hang on, I don't have my seatbelt on yet!" Skull called.

"It's fine, just go!" Kimberly shouted.

Mitch slammed on breaks, sending Skull crashing against the back of the passenger seat. His lips bumped up against the metal bars supporting the headrest.

"Skull, man, you okay?" Mitch shrieked.

Skull leaned back and checked his mouth for blood. Upon finding no liquid on his fingers, or teeth missing, he nodded. He licked his lips to taste a small blister forming.

"Am I taking the lady home?" Mitch asked.

"Yes please, and step on it," Kimberly ordered.

"Hang on, let me get settled," Skull said fastening his seatbelt.

"Are we good, kiddies?" Mitch asked eyeing them both.

"We're good," Kim and Skull said in unison.

Mitch waited for oncoming traffic to stop then pulled out onto the main road. Everyone sat in silence for the five minute ride.

At last the car turned into Kimberly's quiet neighborhood. All the houses down the street seemed to have their lights out, minus the kitchen or living room light, or what illuminated from the television sets. A dog barked as they passed by the crazy lady's house. Mitch carefully pulled the car into the Hart driveway behind the brand new, silver automobile parked up front.

"Good, I'm on time," Kimberly said opening the door.

"Hold up, I'll walk you to your house," Skull called. He turned back to Mitch and said, "Five minutes, max. Promise."

Mitch nodded and Skull shut the door.

Kimberly waited in front of headlights of Mitch's car as Skull hurried towards her. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her up the driveway.

_Okay, as soon as he walks you to the door break it off with him._

"I had a great time with you tonight, Kim," Skull said.

Kimberly smiled. "Me too." She looked away. "It was different than most dates."

"Is that a bad thing?" Skull asked as they climbed the steps to Kimberly's house.

"No," Kimberly replied. "It was different. Not what I expected." They stepped onto the front porch. She turned to meet his eager eyes. "But it was fun."

_Good, now you're on the porch. Tell him goodnight and that you can still be friends._

Skull smiled. "You didn't think you'd have fun with me, did you?"

Kimberly sighed. "In all honestly, Skull, I didn't know what to expect. You weren't what I expected either." Skull's eyes lit up. "I mean I know you, I see you every day at school." Her eyes smiled at his. "But you were someone different than the Skull I thought I knew." She took hold of his hand. "You are a fine gentleman."

"Then you had a good time?"

Kimberly nodded. "Absolutely." She looked down at her feet.

_Okay, Kimberly, you had a nice time. Don't forget what you promised. You can't let him linger on blindly forever. Let him know you don't care for him like that. You can still hang out as friends._

Skull swayed as he tried to form words for his next question.

"Then, um, you…"

The wooden door opened and Kimberly's mother nearly screamed seeing the two of them standing on the porch. She opened the glass door then stepped out with them, Kimberly releasing Skull's hand. Skull crossed his hands behind his back.

"Oh, Kim, good you're home," Mrs. Hart said holding her pounding heart.

"Yeah," Kimberly replied.

"I guess I can let it slide that you're a few minutes late," Mrs. Hart said. She looked at the two with a smile. "I'll get out of your way while you say your goodbyes." She stepped back in the house, heading to her room, but leaving the second door open.

"She must really like you," Kimberly said.

"Much like you did?" Skull said with a raised eyebrow.

Kimberly nodded. "Exactly."

The two became silent. The crickets serenaded their smiles.

"So, I tried to say before," Skull began. He stammered and swayed his shaking legs. "I was wondering if perhaps sometime you'd like to go out again?" He looked at Kimberly then blurted, "Of course if you don't want to…"

"Skull," Kimberly said putting a finger up to his mouth. _Here's_ _your chance, Kimberly. Just be quick. It'll_ _hurt at first, but it'll protect him in the long run._ Skull froze awaiting her answer. _Just tell him the truth,_ _you don't like him like that. It isn't hard to do, Kim. It's easy. Come on._ Kimberly's lips rose into a sincere grin, "I'd like that very much."

Skull's lips formed into a smile.

"How about Sunday?" Skull asked.

_Tell him as friends. You'll hang out as friends. Only friends._

Kimberly nodded. "Sounds great."

Skull's smile increased and he moved closer to his date.

"Well, goodnight," Kimberly said.

Skull twitched and Kimberly reached for the door handle.

_This isn't hard. Go inside now._

She moved forward and brought him into a passionate hug. Skull caressed her back. Kimberly did the same, burying her face into the side of his neck. They parted and Skull gave Kimberly the widest eyes. She felt her stomach fall. His eyes glimmered brighter than Tommy's ever had. Kimberly tilted her head and gave a little giggle.

"Until Sunday," Skull said.

Kimberly wiggled her fingers and nodded.

"See you then," Skull said slowly turning around.

Kimberly watched as he went down one step, standing there for almost a minute, watching her smile in the moonlight. Kimberly lowered her head and Skull hurried down the steps.

"Skull," Kimberly called running after him.

He turned around and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You've been a wonderful gentleman tonight," she said. "It be wrong if I didn't…if I didn't."

Her words evaporated and her lips puckered up, rising themselves to Skull's. Skull put his arm around her back and pushed back with his own lips. Kimberly wrapped one arm around his neck and put the other behind his head in which she pulled his face closer, wiggling her lips for a second kiss. After sharing the second they parted.

"Wow," Skull said.

"You're a great guy, Skull," Kimberly said walking back up the stairs. "I can't wait to hang out with you again."

"Yeah, me too," Skull replied still in a state of euphoria. "Well, goodnight, Kim."

"Goodnight, Skull," she said opening the door.

"Sweet dreams," Skull called, walking backwards down Kim's driveway.

Kimberly smiled and stepped inside the house.

She slowly closed both doors and locked them. Skull turned around and leapt in the air with his hands high above his head. He landed on his feet and danced around the driveway for a minute or two, shouting glee to the heavens. Skull straightened up, pulled his jacket down, and walked back to the car.

Skull opened the passenger seat and sat down beside the driver. Mitch held his hand to his mouth, chuckling at the sight he just witnessed.

"I take it you scheduled another date?" Mitch asked.

Skull leaned against the very same headrest that harmed him not too long ago. He looked over at Mitch, a smile plastered on his face, his eyes appearing to be in a daze.

"Mitch, I cannot describe how happy I am right now," Skull said in one breath. "Seriously, you could beat me to the floor with a metal baseball bat and I would not feel it. You could throw a boulder on top of me and I'll still be smiling. You could…"

"I get the picture, Skull," Mitch said. "Now put your seatbelt on so we don't repeat the accident again." He pointed to the mentioned object.

Skull obeyed the driver's instructions.

"Now, let me get _you_ home before _your_ mom pitches a fit," Mitch said backing out of the driveway.

Skull leaned back grinning at the ceiling, not saying a word the entire ride to the other side of Angel Grove. He internally dared Rita to send her worst monster to abduct him in an attempt to torture him, for nothing could erase his smile for the remainder of the night.

Kimberly stood in the bathroom dressed in her pajamas, combing her hair. Her mother walked into the room and smiled at her lovely daughter. Kimberly saw the reflection in the mirror and jumped before turning around to greet her.

"Eugene seems like a nice guy," Mrs. Hart said leaning against the wall.

"He is a nice guy," Kimberly replied. "It took tonight for me to see that. I'm going out with him again Sunday."

"Does that mean you and Tommy are over?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I don't know. I don't love him or anything." Kimberly looked down at her brush. "Then again I don't ever think I really loved Tommy either."

"Well you're too young to be worrying about love right now," Mrs. Hart explained. "You're probably going to meet many more guys before you find the one God has planned for you."

Kimberly smiled. She had heard a similar lecture the night Tommy broke up with her a month ago. Despite the fact it was a mutual agreement, Tommy was still the one who suggested they take a break. He told her he still cared deeply for her, but felt a serious relationship was not what either of them needed at the time. To the general public it seemed as if nothing changed between the two, minus the fact they no longer kissed and rarely held hands. It was not until the day she mentioned her date with Skull that Kimberly realized how much Tommy still yearned for her.

"For right now just worry about your schoolwork and having fun," Mrs. Hart said hugging her daughter. "You're only this age for a short time. You don't want to regret anything."

The front door opened and a man's voice called out. Mrs. Hart kissed Kimberly on the forehead before rushing off to greet her new boyfriend. Kimberly had mixed feelings about the man, but chose to not interfere with her mother's love life.

Kimberly took another look at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Her mother was correct. She shouldn't spend so much time worrying about a boyfriend and instead should spend her time with her friends. Those friends included both Tommy and Skull.

She switched off the light and headed for her room.

"Are you going to bed?" Mrs. Hart asked as Kimberly turned the corner for her bedroom.

"I think I'll do a little reading first," Kimberly said as she opened the door to her room overflowing with pink.

She sat all comfortable in her bed and opened the sixth chapter of Oscar Wilde's excellent novel. She read through Hallward and Wotton's discussion of Dorian's engagement and Wotton's opinion on women. Kim told herself that everything Skull told her at dinner had to be a lie, it would end with a happy ending. After a wonderful night like she experienced, it just had to.

She read on to the seventh chapter in which the company was entertained with Sibyl's performance of Juliet. Her eyes nearly watered at the mention of Dorian's thoughts and embarrassment towards Sibyl's awful performance. She hesitated to read on to find out what words Dorian spoke to his fiancée after the show. Kimberly took a deep breath and turned the page. She felt a bit of hope reading Sibyl's reason for bad acting being that she found true love with Dorian. Her smile fell as she read Dorian's cold response to the girl's confession of love. Kimberly's face was lined with tears by the time she reached the end of the chapter.

She dropped the book on her lap and wept in her hands. She wondered how any man could be that heartless to a woman. Especially if that woman is someone he supposedly loved.

"That explains why Skull freaked out tonight," Kimberly said to herself as she adjusted her pillow. She leaned her head against its soft edges. She cuddled her fluffy, pink teddy bear against her face. She looked into its beaded eyes and said, "Yes, I don't believe Skull would ever be that mean to me. I just know he won't. He can be a nuisance at times, but he redeemed himself tonight." Kimberly placed the novel down on her desk and leaned against the comfort of her bed. She shut her eyes and said, "Skull is no Dorian. For sure he's a Darcy."

Kimberly's eyes shut and she fell into slumber.


	7. A Quick Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Skull and Kimberly would have dated for at least a few episodes. :)

Thank you Dreamer and Project314 for the review of the last chapter.

WARNING: There is a graphic fight scene in this chapter.

* * *

It neared noon on the next sunny day allowing the group of friends to meet up at the park. Kimberly, Trini, and Tommy stood on one side of the net, battling against Jason, Zack, and Billy. Each of them were covered in sand and sweat. The game was tied at four and whoever scored the next point won that round.

Trini grasped the firm, white ball. She tossed it in the air and slammed it over to the other side. Zack leapt up and sent the ball zooming over to the other side where Kimberly shot it back. This pattern repeated for several minutes while the blazing sun tormented their skin and throats. At last it was Billy who slipped and fell, scoring the final point for the opposing team.

Tommy and the girls cheered and hugged each other in victory. Jason and Zack playfully blamed Billy's clumsiness as the reason for their loss.

The six of them walked over to the picnic table to where their bottled waters awaited them. They once made the mistake of leaving their drinks unsupervised and the results were not pleasant for Kim and Billy. From then on they brought beverages with reclosable caps. The girls sat down on the table and the guys on the bench.

"It's good we're still able to have fun," Trini spoke.

Zack took a deep gulp of his drink then said, "I know. We haven't been able to do this in some time."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be surprised if we get interrupted anytime soon though," Jason said.

Trini tapped Kimberly on the shoulder. The brunette turned to her friend.

"I should go ahead and tell you, your makeup will be here in about two weeks," the yellow ranger said.

Tommy leaned his arm against the table and glanced up at Kimberly. She twisted the cap on her bottle and smiled at her friend. He truly missed that smile greeting him every morning. She moved her lips to speak. Tommy yearned to taste those sweet lips once more.

"Thanks again," Kimberly replied. "I wish I could've been there."

Jason smirked. It was finally time.

"So, Kim," he paused for a short cackle. "You never told us. How was your date with Skull?"

Zack and Tommy laughed.

Kimberly groaned. She knew it was only a matter of time before her male friends harassed her about it.

"Was he prince charming?" Zack teased.

"Did the two of you hold hands?" Jason asked in a similar manner.

"Was there a sweet little kiss?" Zack asked followed by a laugh.

Jason pounded fists with Zack then both he and Tommy joined in with the laugh.

Jason imitated Kimberly's voice, "Oh, Skull. I love you so, so, so much."

Zack also spoke in a higher-pitched voice than his own, "I love you too, Kimmy."

Jason put his hand on Zack's shoulder. "I can't live without you, my sweet, lovely, darling Skull."

Zack grasped Jason's arm. "Oh, Kim, I feel the same way. Let us kiss and be lovers for all time."

Billy almost fell off the bench with laughter. Trini had to wipe away the line of tears. Even Kimberly found herself laughing along with them.

"I do _not _sound like that," Kimberly said once regaining control of her voice.

"We're just picking on you, Kim," Jason said putting his arm around her.

Kimberly placed her face in her hands.

"Really, how was it?" Billy asked.

"I bet it was a disaster," Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry, Kim," Jason added.

Kimberly smirked. She tossed her hair as she turned to look at the boys. "Actually." She paused and gave a little laugh of her own. "He was really sweet."

"Skull, sweet?" Jason asked.

Kimberly nodded.

Zack raised his hands. "Kim, are we talking about the same Skull here?"

"Does this mean Rita's going to make a peace treaty with earth?" Tommy asked. The other guys laughed.

Kimberly nodded. "We got off to a rough start. But he more than made up for it later." A smile involuntarily swept across her face as she remembered that last kiss.

Tommy scowled. "What do you mean 'made up for it?'"

Kimberly shrugged. "We just had a nice time is all." She was still hesitant to tell him the truth about the end of their date.

"What defines 'nice time?'"

"It's not what you're thinking, Tommy," Kimberly snapped and rolled her eyes.

"Just making sure," Tommy defended.

"But you did break it off at the end, right?" Trini asked.

Kimberly winced.

"Kim," she said sternly.

Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Not exactly," she said weakly. She avoided eye contact and added, "I'm kind of going out with him again tomorrow."

Zack placed his hand over his mouth. Jason shook his head and checked to make sure his ears were clean. Tommy's knuckles cracked and his eyes narrowed.

"Kim," Trini gasped. "This is going to mislead him."

"Yeah," Zack added. "You just might actually hurt his feelings."

"It's not a date or anything," Kim argued. "We're just going out as friends."

"Did you make that clear?" Trini asked.

"I think so," Kimberly responded.

"Did you say, 'just as friends?'"

Kimberly shook her head.

Trini sighed. "Then I bet he thinks it's another date."

Kimberly sulked into her shoulders.

"You have to tell him the truth," Trini spoke.

"Yeah, it'll sting him, but it's better for him to hear the truth now than to have his fragile heart smashed later," Billy added with distant, gaping eyes.

Everyone stared at the boy in the blue overalls.

Billy glanced up and his cheeks burned red.

"I know from experience," Billy admitted as he returned his eyes to the ground. He pictured the lovely pale-faced young woman with the straight, auburn locks that he ran his fingers through when they kissed. Her pastel eyes spoke vows that were only a decoy for what they both believed to be love. She found out sooner than him that they were never meant to be, but out of a shallow generosity she allowed the blue ranger to believe there could still be hope. When the truth finally passed through her glossy lips it left him sick on his stomach for days.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Billy," Trini spoke.

She placed her palm on his knee without thinking. Billy's flushed face brightened as his eyes met with those belonging to his pretty teammate. His leg shook beneath her touch. Trini suddenly realized what she was doing and jerked her hand away, leaving both red-faced.

Suddenly Jason's communicator chimed. He pressed the button and awaited Zordon's instructions.

"Rangers!" Zordon called. "Rita's sent out another monster with Goldar to attack downtown! You must stop them."

"Alright, guys," Jason announced. "It's morphin' time!"

The six transformed into their power gear and teleported to where the creatures attacked the helpless citizens of Angel Grove.

Goldar laughed and summoned the putties to take care of them. The rangers quickly disposed of the soulless clay monsters then turned their attention to the real threat of the day. The creature resembled a psychotic dinosaur.

He warned them of his powers in his squeaky voice then shot electric beams from his mouth. The rangers yelled and fell to the ground. He ran up slashing at them as they stood. He smacked Jason in the face with his spiky tail. The rangers rolled away and brought out their weapons. They fought hand-to-hand with the monster, each exchanging blows. The monster shot out the beams again sending all the weapons flying along with the people holding them.

"He's too powerful!" Zack exclaimed to the disarmed group.

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked holding her head.

"We have to call on the zords," Tommy suggested.

"We can't," Jason reminded. "We can't escalate the fight until Rita does."

Goldar and the dinosaur charged at the power rangers. The six of them awaited the monsters. They split up, the girls and Billy fighting against the monster and the other three taking on Goldar. The heroes were outmatched in every way.

"We can't keep this up!" Billy shouted.

"We need another plan," said Tommy.

"There is no other plan, you're all going down!" Goldar laughed.

Jason backed away and pressed the button on his communicator.

"Zordon!" Jason called. "We can't beat this thing..." Jason was cut off when Goldar's sword smashed Jason's communicator. The wires sparked and hissed. Jason threw it off before he was electrocuted.

"You can't win!" Goldar laughed.

Unknown to the rangers, their fight was being observed by two people hiding behind a car.

"We should do something," Skull suggested.

"They can return to normal anytime," Bulk reminded.

The two waited to discover the rangers' identities. There was a rumor that if they were defeated in a fight they would demorph to their human form against their will.

"But they can die," Skull spoke.

"They won't die, they're the power rangers," Bulk argued.

"But Bulk..."

"Shut up!" barked Bulk. "If they hear you we'll be exposed."

"But they're getting pummeled."

Bulk glared at him. "If you don't shut up, you're gonna get pummeled."

The dinosaur grabbed Kimberly by the back of the neck and slammed her facedown on the pavement. He then kneed Billy in the stomach and tossed him across the way. He turned his attention to Trini. She blocked his kick with her hands and flipped him in a corkscrew. The creature stood up and growled then bashed his fist into her face. Goldar slashed all three of his opponents in one motion.

Skull watched with a heavy heart. He glanced over at the pink ranger who struggled to rise to her feet. The monster kicked her in the face, her body falling into a shallow ditch. Skull bit his finger. That cry of pain chilled his body. For some reason he felt he knew that voice.

Skull grabbed a stone almost twice the size of his hand.

"What are you doing?" hissed Bulk.

"I have to help them, Bulk," Skull cried.

"Skull, don't."

"But..."

"Skull, that thing can snap you in two!"

Skull's lips trembled. He stared out at the two hideous monsters ripping apart their town's heroes. He quaked as he imagined what they could do to him if they discovered his attempt to intervene. He couldn't die, not when he had another date planned with Kimberly the next day.

Kimberly screamed as the monster kicked her once more. Skull squeezed his eyes shut and clasped his hands around the rock, jabbing their jagged edges into his skin. He bit his lip harder with every yell that escaped the rangers. His teeth split the skin, pouring a thin stream of blood down his chin.

Skull stood up against Bulk's attempts to restrain him. He reared his arm back and the sharp edges tore the skin on his palm. He released and allowed the stone to whistle through the air. It smacked Goldar in the back of the head just as he was about to stab Jason.

The ape-like creature stood up and growled. His crimson eyes glared at the teen who stared back with a pale face. At that moment he realized what he just did. His hands shook and his voice vanished from his throat.

Goldar yelled and shot beams out of his eyes. Bulk pulled his friend to the ground before the scorching wave sizzled his body. Goldar released another set, incinerating the car that served as a shelter for the two screaming mortals. They stood up and stared with wide eyes at the monster coming their way.

While Goldar was distracted, the six rangers teamed up and grabbed their weapons. They all fired together weakening the monster. On Jason's word they combined their power weapons and formed their ultimate weapon and destroyed the dinosaur monster.

"Alright!" all six cheered in unison.

"How did we manage to win?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, Goldar had me for dead," Jason said. He glanced down at the stone stained with blood.

"Speaking of Goldar, he's still here," Zack exclaimed pointing to said creature.

Goldar glared at the two guys who stood frozen in place.

"I think you really angered him," Bulk squeaked.

"You had the gall to interfere with my plans?" Goldar shrieked.

"Yeah, you really angered him, Skull," Bulk whimpered.

Skull lost his every ability to speak.

"Which of you did it?" Goldar yelled.

Bulk pointed to the smaller boy.

"You?" Goldar growled. Skull gulped and nodded. He raised his sword above Skull's head. Skull closed his eyes and held his breath as he waited for the blade to end his young life.

"Goldar, return at once!" Rita ordered having witnessed the rangers readying to destroy him.

Goldar turned around and glared at the six superteens aiming their weapons at him.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Rangers!" Goldar yelled. He snarled at Skull. "The next time I see you, you're dead!"

Skull fell to his knees as Goldar vanished. Bulk rushed over and knelt down beside his shuddering friend.

"Man, he got away again," Zack moaned.

"We almost had him that time," Tommy added.

Bulk managed to bring Skull to his feet and was currently working on fixing his voice.

The power rangers approached the two. Each of them stood in shock that Skull, of all people, was the one responsible for the fact they were still alive.

Jason felt he needed to have a word with Skull. He deepened his voice and asked in an authoritative manner, "Young man, are you really the one who threw that at Goldar?" He pointed to the rock.

Skull nervously nodded.

Jason both sighed and smiled. He cleared his thoughts and said in a firm voice, "That was very stupid, and dangerous. You could've been killed."

Skull muttered, "I-I'm sorry, but you were going to die and..."

"No, shut up!" Jason ordered.

Skull's heart jumped. He lowered his head.

The other rangers, minus Tommy, stared at Jason in confusion of his harsh words. Tommy stood with his arms crossed, delighted to hear their leader chewing out the young punk, for very different reasons that the ones Jason gave.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now you've made an enemy of Goldar and he can kill you if he wanted to." Jason took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He put his hand on Skull's shoulder. "But if you didn't, I'd be dead right now." Skull lifted his eyes to meet the red ranger's masked face. "Thanks."

"Yeah, you really saved us," Zack spoke shaking Skull's hand.

"You're a real hero," Trini added.

"Affirmative," Billy said grasping Skull's hand with both of his.

Tommy sighed and patted Skull on the shoulder.

Kimberly moved forward. Skull's knees felt weak and his feet began to shake. No one could see the wide smile behind Kimberly's helmet.

"You're bleeding," she said wiping away the stream of blood on his face. "Did Goldar do that?" she asked in concern of what other injuries he could possibly have.

Skull shook his head. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "When I heard you scream I bit myself. I just had to help you."

Kimberly looked up and gazed into those lovely eyes of his. She leapt forward and wrapped the boy into a tight embrace. She buried her head in his chest and pressed herself against his body. Skull's eyes widened. He smiled and placed his arms around her back.

"Thank you," Kimberly whispered.

Skull smiled. Something felt so familiar about the pink ranger. He closed his eyes and smiled, at that moment truly enjoying every second of reality.

She broke away from his grasp. "But don't ever do it again. Understand?"

Skull agreed.

The rangers began to walk away.

"Hey, I was there too," Bulk whined.

The heroes laughed.

Jason suddenly spoke, "Oh, if you ever see Goldar again, run. Don't stand there or ask questions, just get yourself out of his way."

"You don't think?" Trini asked.

"We can't take anything he threatens lightly," Jason replied.

Skull nodded.

The rangers teleported back to the Command Center.

--

Once they reached the safety of the Command Center they demorphed.

"Great work, Rangers," Zordon spoke. "You can now see that Rita is growing stronger. I fear that she plans something worse for next time."

"I think she's figured out how our powers work," Jason said.

"Yeah, she never left her strong monsters at normal size before," Kimberly added.

"We got lucky this time," Trini spoke.

"Yes, Rangers, but you must rely on yourselves to win," Zordon replied. "Next time may not go as well for you."

"We really owe Skull a lot," Jason said.

The others nodded and Kimberly looked away.

"Who'd've thought," Tommy said with a fake laugh.

"Zordon, you don't think Goldar will try to hurt him, do you?" Zack asked.

Kimberly's face rose to meet the concerned one belonging to Zordon.

"We cannot know, Zack," Zordon answered. "I doubt any harm will come to your friend unless Rita finds a reason. In the meantime you should congratulate yourselves on inspiring the people of this city to stand up against Rita's evil purposes."

Kimberly sighed in relief. Jason briefly smiled then turned his attention back to Zordon.

"Just keep your eyes open for the next time she attacks," Zordon warned.

The rangers nodded then teleported back to the park.

The hurried to gather their belongings from the table.

"I'm surprised no one took this while we were gone," Kimberly said.

Trini laughed.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh nothing," Trini said with a sly smile.

"What?" Kimberly asked with a hand on her hip.

"I guess now I understand why you like him so much."

"What? Who?"

"You know who, Kim." Trini laughed. Kimberly's mouth shot open. "I don't blame you. I've never seen one of the civilians stand up to a monster like that. I guess you've known something all along you've failed to share."

The others began to laugh.

"Trini, I do not like him like that," Kimberly argued. "We are just friends."

"I don't know, Kim," Zack spoke. "You were kind of all over him."

"I was thanking him," Kimberly retorted.

"If that's what you kids are calling it nowadays," Jason replied.

The others continued to laugh at Kimberly. She crossed her arms and glared at all of them.

"Alright, guys, that's enough," Tommy said stepping forward. He put his arm around Kimberly. "If she says she has no feelings for him, I believe it."

"You're so in denial, Tommy," Jason laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked moving his arm away from Kim.

"Face it, you have competition now," Zack joked.

"What, against Skull? Yeah right," Tommy laughed. "That'll be the day."

"What? Don't like the other contestants?" Jason asked poking Tommy in the side. The green ranger let out an unwanted laugh.

Jason smirked and advanced on Tommy, poking him again.

"Stop it!" Jason yelled.

"Why, Tommy, are you ticklish?" Kimberly asked.

"No," Tommy said backing away.

"Really?" Jason asked poking his friend again.

"Jason, I'm warning you," Tommy threatened with a laugh.

"You'll do what?" Jason asked poking Tommy again.

Tommy shrieked then ran away from the group. The other five chased after him with giggles. Trini and Zack tackled him in the grass. The other three threw themselves on the ground with them. All five began tickling Tommy's stomach and sides. Tommy's desperate pleas for them to cease were silenced by involuntary laughs.

Tommy rolled away from them. He jumped to his feet before they could start again.

"Hang on," Tommy said trying to catch his breath. "I can't breathe."

Everyone laughed. Kimberly let herself lay flat on the grass.

"I'm going to get you for this, Jason," Tommy threatened playfully.

"I'm so scared," Jason said waving his hands in the air.

Trini sat down beside the other girl in the group. She extended her legs out in front of her. She tilted her head to the side allowing her raven pigtails to fall over her yellow, flowered tank top.

Kimberly shut her eyes as she basked in the sunlight.

"Hey, Trini," Kimberly said.

The girl mentioned turned her attention to the pink ranger.

Kimberly opened her eyes and looked at her. "Do you ever wonder what will happen if we were to lose?"

Trini's smile faded. "Glum subject."

Kimberly sat up. "We almost lost today. I mean if we were in battle and actually were defeated. And I don't mean our powers, I mean actually us. If we..."

"Kimberly, please, I don't want to talk about this." Trini looked up at the clouds in the sky. "I just want to enjoy the rest of this nice day."

Kimberly sighed and let the subject go. She went back to her original position, Trini soon following her lead. Kimberly leaned her face on the grass and shut her eyes while the golden orb warmed her body. If anything, she'd miss the sun most of all. Yet for some reason she feared that if Rita were to win, that be one of the first things she'd destroy.

--

The next morning around eleven the Hart family returned to their house. Kimberly rushed to her room to change out of her formal clothes into something more comfortable to stroll around town in. She chose a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse with pink hearts on it. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail with an immense pink scrunchie.

Her mother reminded her to be back home in time to change for the evening service. Kimberly agreed. Her mother again reminded her to be careful out in town and to watch out for monsters. Kimberly held back a smile as she thought what she would have to do if a monster did attack.

Kimberly rode her bike down to where she agreed to meet Skull the previous night on the phone. When he picked up and she heard the first word his voice muttered she had to control herself from grinning too wide. The memory of him that day replayed in her head over and over. There was no way that she, nor her friends, could ever look at him the same way again. She only worried that her reaction would accidentally reveal her identity as the pink ranger.

She neared the shop with the only bike rack in town, that being the reason for her choice. There sitting on the bench sat Skull. He was dressed in black pants with chains hanging on the sides, combat boots, and a green tee shirt with a smiling face in the center. As she pedaled closer she realized that the face was in fact a psychotic smile. His hair was thrown messily around his face and he smacked his gum, watching out for her arrival.

He smiled as she came into view. She parked her bike in between the rails and fastened the combination lock.

"I was worried you weren't coming," Skull said as he walked over to her.

Kimberly smiled. She had to keep herself from staring with an idiotic grin at the man she considered to be her hero.

"I wouldn't break a promise to a friend," Kimberly said giving Skull a hug.

"Just friends, Kim?" Skull asked. Kimberly heard the hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, Skull," Kimberly said taking his hand. "I'm sorry if what I did the other night confused you again." _Kimberly, stop smiling like that_. "I just figured since you were so good to me you deserved a kiss." _Great. Start a conversation off mentioning that forbidden act._

"Did you not enjoy your time with me?" Skull's pleading eyes stared only at her face.

"I did. Believe me, I did. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun at dinner. But now I feel I have to set things in order," Kimberly spoke. "It's just...Skull, you know I recently got out of a relationship with Tommy." He nodded. "I just don't want a relationship right now."

"I understand," Skull replied. "It's probably a good thing to wait. I mean until you feel ready. To move on that is."

Kimberly swayed Skull's hand in hers. Her fingernails accidentally slid down his palm.

"Ouch!" he hissed.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked releasing his hand.

"It's nothing," Skull replied. "Just a little injury from yesterday is all"

"Let me see," Kimberly said looking at the inside of his hand.

She saw the fresh laceration lining his palm. It was already healing, but still red, obviously reopened twice since the moment it was received. No doubt those marks were from a souvenir from incident with Goldar.

Her eyes rose to meet his face. She saw the scrape on his lip next to the one he received Friday night. Her lips formed into a large smile.

"How did this happen?" Kimberly asked.

"Just got in a fight," Skull replied.

"With Bulk?" Kimberly questioned. "Or a family member?"

Skull shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Skull took a deep breath. The two of them sat down on the bench outside the wooden craft store.

Skull began, "You know that giant monkey thing that works for Rita?" Kimberly nodded. "Well he attacked me and Bulk yesterday."

"Again?" Kimberly gasped. She immediately felt her cheeks burn. _Oh no, I know I didn't just say that out loud. I'm so stupid. _

"I know," Skull said with a chuckle. "First he picks up the bus and tries to push me and Bulk over the cliff. Then yesterday he tried to fry us. I tell you, Kim, I think he has it out for us."

Kimberly caught her breath.

"You must've made him mad," she said.

"I kind of threw a rock at his head."

"That's foolish!"

Skull laughed. "I know. But he was going to kill the rangers."

"So you saved them?" Kimberly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell anyone," Skull begged with a smile.

"Don't you want everyone to know what you did?"

Skull shook his head. "If they knew I did that they'd expect me to do good things all the time."

"And is that a bad thing?" Kimberly asked.

"Well I have a reputation for being stupid and obnoxious. I don't really like it. But that's who everyone thinks I am."

Kimberly touched Skull's face. "Why not show them the true you? You said so yourself you're not dumb. Why not let them know you're smart and nice and brave?"

"The truth?" Skull asked.

Kimberly took hold of his hand and nodded.

"I don't have many friends," Skull confessed. "Just Bulk and Mitch and Benny." He looked at her face. "And you. I'm glad to have you." Kimberly squeezed his uninjured hand. Skull returned his focus to Kimberly's smooth hand now holding his. "Bulk likes me being the stupid sidekick. It makes him look better." Skull looked up at Kimberly again. "I know I'm sacrificing myself. But I really don't mind it. Not if I get to keep his friendship. I don't want to lose what friends I have."

"Skull," Kimberly said softly. "I don't know Bulk very well. In fact I'm just starting to know you." Skull gave a shy smile. "But if he really is your friend he'll accept you for who you are. Who you really are. And if he doesn't, then he's not a real friend, and you don't need him." Kimberly leaned back. "And I can assure you the _real_ Skull won't have trouble making friends."

Skull's lips fell. At that very moment he wanted to grab Kimberly and bring her lips to his. His fingers twitched as his brain fought the urge to fulfill his deepest desire. He swallowed a collection of spit along with releasing the air in his lungs. The craving passed but the feeling remained.

Kimberly lifted her face and smiled at his smile.

"You really are beautiful, Kimberly," Skull said. "And I don't just mean physically. I mean you are physically beautiful, but so is your soul."

Kimberly blushed. "Oh, Skull."

"No one's ever said kind things like that to me before," Skull admitted.

_Well no one's really put himself on the line to save my life. Without powers I mean._

The two stared into each other's eyes. They both felt a heat rising in their chests. The magnetic field within their lips forced their faces together.

Kimberly stopped as she noticed a figure moving their way.

"Kimberly, hi," Tommy said walking over to the two.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked in a mix of confusion and fury.

"I was just strolling around town and I saw both of you," Tommy said with a smile. "I thought, hey, why don't I go spend some time with my friends."

Kimberly had to look away to keep from glaring at her exboyfriend.

"If it's just two _friends_ hanging out, why not make room for three?" Tommy asked.

"Because you weren't invited," Kimberly said through her teeth.

"So, it's just friends," Tommy reminded. He looked over at the boy. "Right, Skull?"

Skull looked over at Kimberly who gave him a shrug.

"Fine with me," Skull said weakly.

Kimberly inhaled deeply and apologized to Skull for Tommy's intrusion. She then gave the creepiest death glare to Tommy. Tommy smiled at Kimberly then gave a calm, threatening grin to Skull. Skull suddenly began to wonder that perhaps he'd be safer if he took his chances with Goldar.


	8. The Movies

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Thank you Project314, Unromantic Poetess, Ultimate Prime, and Ghostwriter for reviewing the last chapter.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update this story. I actually began writing it a few months ago, but it was not until now that I actually finished it. So hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Kimberly and Skull sat in silence only a foot away from the male hovering over them. Skull kept his eyes fixed on the concrete sidewalk beneath the bench while Kimberly's eyes burned in a thousand words she wished she could stab in Tommy's face. Tommy's calm smile remained plastered upon his face while his eyes watched every move of his opponent.

Two children on bicycles dashed in between Tommy and the other two. Their laughter caught the attention of everyone in the group. The three exchanged glances, not a one speaking a word. The heat in Kimberly's heart rose to its maximum. Her eyes lifted to meet the false indifferent ones belonging to Tommy.

It was Kimberly who broke the silence. "Excuse me for a second, Skull." Kimberly patted Skull on the hand then put her arm around Tommy's shoulder and escorted him over to the side. Skull's eyes watched in agony, envying the wide grin on the other guy's face.

Kimberly jerked Tommy's body to meet hers and her eyes ripped into his soul.

"It's a nice day, huh Kim?" Tommy asked in a calm manner.

Kimberly placed her hands firmly down on Tommy's chest. A sudden bolt of electricity shot through her body as she remembered just how firm she remembered his abs to be. The memories of Sunday afternoons laying on the beach, or in the grass at the park, or her own house, with her head on his built chest returned to her mind. A time when his strong arms wrapped her tiny body in his grasp and his fingers rummaged through her hair. It was one of those days in which his very eyes could remove every fear from her body. Then he leaned over, pinning her to the ground, before letting his lips collide with hers.

Kimberly opened her eyes to recall where she was in reality. Her glance switched over to Skull who was now standing and leaning against the beige, wooden pillar. His pitiful eyes reminded her why she brought Tommy over in the first place. Kimberly shook her head then returned her eyes to Tommy's. Her fingers clenched until her knuckles rested on Tommy's chest.

"Why are you here, Tommy?" Kimberly asked trying to keep the tone down in her voice.

Tommy raised his arm and pointed in the direction he came from. "I told you, I was in the…"

"No, the truth," Kimberly demanded.

"You think I'm not telling you the truth?" Tommy laughed as he took hold of her silky hand. His other hand cupped around the one already holding on.

"No," Kimberly replied shaking her head. "You followed me, didn't you?"

"No," Tommy responded.

"Were you waiting outside my house for me to leave?"

"As if I'd waste my time."

"Well if you are telling the truth, what makes you want to stay around?"

Tommy scoffed.

Kimberly retorted, "You don't like Skull, remember? You'll only be doing yourself a disservice if you stay around." She slipped her hand away from his. "So why don't you leave?"

"You don't want me around?" Tommy asked moving in closer to her.

Kimberly had to catch her breath before the scent of his body entranced her as it did not long ago. Even now she had trouble keeping her mind from impure thoughts involving her teammate. In fact if he asked her out again she knew she would jump at the chance. And she caught the feeling that the distance was torturing him as much as it did her.

The slight sigh coming from Skull brought her back into reality.

"Not today," Kimberly managed to say. She inhaled deeply and took control of her body once more. She backed away from her ex. "I'm hanging out with Skull today. How about tomorrow?"

A smile formed on Skull's face.

"I understand," Tommy responded. "You obviously have an interest in him."

"Tommy," Kimberly retorted.

"No use hiding your secret."

"There's no secret. We're just friends."

"I see. You've become good friends, and I'm happy for you," Tommy said placing his hands over his heart. "Really I am. Like you said, he's probably a good guy." Tommy moved over to Skull and put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "I just thought I'd like to get to know the Skull you know is all."

Kimberly's glare proved she did not trust Tommy's reasoning.

Skull's eyes darted up to meet in fear the smiling eyes of Tommy. His body quaked in Tommy's grasp.

Tommy turned his attention to his rival, "I mean I only talk to you when we're arguing out in the hallway, or after you fell down, or helping Bulk get out of something he trapped himself in." Skull slightly smiled. "And all those times you're under the orders of your so-called friend." He embraced Skull tighter. "I'd like to get to know the real you. Find out what you're really like away from your commanding officer."

Skull glanced over at Kim and begged her with his eyes to remove him from Tommy's clutch.

Kimberly sighed and moved in between the two. "Very well. I don't see why we can't make this a three-person event." Skull stared at her with pain in his eyes. She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "I'll make this up to you, I promise."

Skull nodded. Kimberly smiled at the two males and locked arms with the both of them.

"Shall we?" she asked in her cheerful voice.

"Where we going?" Tommy asked.

"We were going to catch a movie," Kimberly answered. "But it doesn't start for two hours so we were going to walk around here. Window-shop and all."

"Sounds cool," Tommy replied.

Tommy placed his free hand on Kimberly's toned bicep and leaned his cheek against her tan skin. Kimberly had to take a deep breath to keep from gasping in pleasure. She always admired his face, it was her favorite of his many flawless features. The skin on his cheeks were free of scars despite the many times he had taken a blow, most of the time for her. Kimberly slowly moved her eyes over to meet him. His eyes burned with a passionate flame that chilled her entire body upon one look. His nose gave him the appearance of royalty in which the elegant slope ended upon a road that led straight down to his delectable lips. Those moist lips smiled at her, begging her to taste him once more. Were she not in the company of another guy she would not hesitate to push him against the wall of the nearest building and cover his mouth with hers.

That was the most difficult part after their initial parting. Young Kimberly still contained so many unresolved passions that she meant to share with Tommy, but had yet the time to do so. The first week was the toughest, nearly every hour she daydreamed of a way he would return to her and plea for her to be his once again. Kimberly imagined that she would hesitate merely to torment his heart, but ultimately agree to his whims just minutes after. Then at last the week ended and brought on a second in her new life of singlehood. The weeks passed and by the end of the month she found a strength in herself that aided her in moving on from Tommy. At least until he approached her with the intentions to pick up where they left off.

But she never meant to fall for another man.

Kimberly chuckled in her head at what odd thought could have possibly made her believe that she could fall in love with Skull. As they made clear just two nights prior, there could be nothing between the two of them save friendship. They were on different levels, at times Kimberly even joked they were different species. The memories of her and Trini's ragging on Skull returned to her. It was just something they did to erase the fact that Skull and Bulk had crushes on them. They never meant any offense or harm to the two of them. Or at least that's what she told herself.

She wrinkled her nose as she imagined herself going steady with the second option. He was nowhere near as handsome, strong, or courageous as Tommy. The memory of a diary entry filtered into her consciousness. It was after another incident in which Skull hit on her, the result being a humiliating one for the boy. Kimberly distinctly remembered writing that Skull was possibly the most hideous human being on the planet. She then followed that line with one that insisted several of the monsters she faced proved to be more attractive than him. It was a passage that Kimberly now felt shamed of. Taking a second glance at him she realized that he was not at all repulsive, just a different kind of guy than the ones she was used to. He had nice eyes and lips, as she discovered two nights before. His style broke every convention she could think of. He felt no shame in expressing his creativity, something that Kimberly openly admitted she feared to try. But it was not only his appearance, his entire personality served as a turn-off for so many years. A youth hidden so far within in the shadow of his closest friend that he had no choice but to comply.

But after meeting the man behind the mask named Skull she discovered that Eugene was a decent young man who had followed the wrong path for so long. She made a vow to herself that she would do all in her power to bring him to her side. And in giving him that chance she found a new affection for him, not love, for she convinced herself long ago that she could never possess romantic feelings for Skull. She engraved in her mind just hours before arriving to meet him that the kiss they shared on Friday was a leftover flame meant for Tommy, but since he was absent the night it ignited, she had to pass it on to the closest male in order to keep from burning herself alive.

Skull felt Kimberly's gaze on him and darted his eyes over to her. Kimberly jumped and returned her attention straight ahead. Her face matched the color of her scrunchie.

The three looked in the glass windows of the nearby stores that had been fortunate enough to survive all the monster attacks of late. Kimberly would point to objects she found appealing and Skull made an effort to smile and make a comment. Tommy kept his focus on Skull.

They walked past a diner that had kept its door open. The scent of the food lured passing customers inside. The marketing ploy worked on Kimberly.

"Hey, guys, I'm kind of hungry, can we get something to eat?" Kimberly asked standing in front of the door with a pouty face.

"Sure, if that's what you want," Skull said taking hold of Kimberly's hand.

"Sounds great," Tommy said putting his arm around Kimberly's shoulder. "And don't worry, I'll pay for you."

"But I was going to pay," Skull replied.

"Don't worry about it," Tommy argued with a grin. "I've got it covered."

Kimberly sighed and accepted Tommy's offer. The scent of fried potatoes entered the teenagers' nostrils. It was a fifties themed diner with posters of famous musicians and movie stars from that time period placed on the wall along with fake records. The floor was made of pale green and white alternating tiles. The counter was made of a shiny, silver metal. High, red stools surrounded the counter. The booths on the other side of the restaurant were the same color green as the floor. An Elvis Presley song played from the large, block speakers hanging on the wall.

"What'll y'all have?" the perky cashier asked with her smile coated in bright red lipstick.

Tommy looked up at the menu and said, "A double cheeseburger with fries and a Coke." He turned to Kimberly. "And whatever the pretty lady wants."

Kimberly blushed. "I'll have a salad and a diet coke."

"Is that all?" the cashier asked.

Tommy nodded and paid the woman. She handed him his number and turned her attention to Skull. Skull ordered his food and waited by the counter along the other two.

"I have to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Kimberly announced and hurried off to the back.

Tommy's fingers drummed against the counter as Skull's heart rate increased. Tommy turned towards the boy and slowly approached him. Skull stepped back with every step Tommy took closer.

"I see the way you look at her," Tommy said. "Remember the date you had two nights ago was out of pity. The same with this one."

"There's nothing to worry about," Skull replied staring Tommy dead in the eyes. "We're just friends, nothing more."

"Good, let's keep it that way," Tommy said. He turned around.

Skull's eyes narrowed and he stepped up to Tommy. He took a deep breath before saying, "Why is it any of your business what happens between us?" Tommy turned around and stared the smaller boy in the face. "The last time I checked this was a free country and I can hang out with whoever I want."

"I understand that," Tommy responded, stepping back. "But I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

Skull continued to glare at Tommy until the cashier called out Tommy's number. Skull let out a sigh of relief and watched Tommy carry the food off to one of the booths. Kimberly emerged from the bathroom and sat down in the seat beside Tommy. The cashier handed Skull his order and he shuffled over to where the other two sat. Tommy's eyes met with Skull's to which Skull gave him a glare of his own.

"Thanks, Tommy," Kimberly said as she picked up her fork.

Skull reached for the ketchup, pretending not to see Kimberly giving her ex-boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Skull lifted the bun on his chicken sandwhich and waited for the ketchup to fall on top of the fillet. He made no attempt to secure the lid and loudly smacked the bottle on the table.

Tommy smirked. "I knew something was missing." He looked over to his adversary. "Hey, Skull, can you pass the ketchup?"

Skull slyly smiled and nodded. "Sure." He lifted the bottle and purposely knocked the top off. The ketchup splattered all over Tommy's shirt.

Kimberly shrieked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Skull exclaimed. "I must've forgot to tighten it. Looks like I made another mess. I'm so clumsy."

Kimberly looked over at Skull then back at Tommy. She had to place her hands over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"I'm really, really sorry," Skull said with false sincerity.

A smile took over the initial shock on Tommy's face. "You know, it's okay." He began to chuckle himself.

"Really?" Skull asked.

"Yeah, it's just an accident."

"Well, I am an accident."

Tommy laughed. "No use in getting upset over a stained shirt."

"That's what I always say," Skull said. He looked down and noticed a few ketchup splashes on his own shirt.

"How do you manage to make a mess everytime you do something?" Kimberly asked.

Skull shrugged. "We all have our flaws."

Tommy raised his paper cup. Skull picked up his cup and collided it with Tommy's. The two then downed the soda.

They ate for the next fifteen minutes, each one allowing good conversation and plenty of laughs. Twice they were told by other patrons to keep their voices down.

"Look at you turning us into delinquents," Kimberly joked.

"Just my bad side rubbing off on you," Skull laughed.

Kimberly noticed the time on the clock across the wall and gasped.

"The movie starts in an hour, we better get to the theater!" she shrieked.

"Calm down, Kim, the movies is just across the way," Tommy spoke.

The three stood up. Skull grabbed both his trash and the ones belogning to the other two and rushed over to the trashcan.

"You didn't have to do that," Tommy said as he and Kimberly passed by Skull.

"Eh, why not?" Skull said trailing out the door behind them.

Tommy smiled at Skull and patted him on the back.

They briskly walked over to the theater to discover they had a full fifteen minutes until the movie started. Kimberly chose a romantic comedy to which the toy boys began to fake gag.

"Will you two stop? It won't be that bad," stated Kimberly.

"Guess not," Skull replied. "After all the action we get in this town it might be nice to see something slower."

Tommy smiled. "Couldn't agree more."

"Then it's settled, a chick-flick it is!" Kimberly exclaimed.

They walked into their specific room to find it halfway crowded. The walls were painted black with lamps strategically placed in between every other row. The chairs and carpet lining the aisles were a blood red color. The scent of popcorn overtook the room. They took a set of seats over to the right, Kimberly sitting in the center of the two.

The movie started up, the eyes of every girl in the house lit up. A few women cooed when they saw the name of the hunky actor playing the romantic hero flash on the screen. The same thing happened when said actor appeared in his first scene. Kimberly's eyes were glued to the movie screen. Tommy yawned and crossed his arms with his legs resting on the empty chair in front of him. Skull had to keep himself from laughing at the cheesiness of some of the lines. Twice a chuckle slipped out in which a light jab in the ribs from Kimberly shut him up. Skull wiggled in his seat then pulled out a bag of gummy bears from his pocket. He offered them to Kimberly.

"Where'd you get those?" she asked in a whisper.

"Forgot I had them," Skull replied.

"Yeah right, you snuck them in," she accused.

"Oh come on, it's not that big a deal," Skull argued.

"Shh!" came from a woman behind them.

"Sorry," Skull said in an exaggerated tone with his hands above his head.

"I guess not," Kimberly said with a giggle. She pulled out a tiny handfull and slowly chewed them.

Skull offered some to Tommy who took a pinch without any questions.

"See, he didn't freak out," Skull teased.

"Oh whatever," Kimberly said crossing her arms.

"Shh!" the woman repeated louder.

"Sorry," Skull and Kimberly said in unison.

Tommy leaned his head against the back of his chair and let his eyes close. Skull glanced over and pointed to Tommy. Kimberly giggled then crossed one leg over the other. She glanced over at him once more admiring how adorable he looked when he slumbered. Thirty more minutes into the movie the female protagonist realized something incriminating about the man she thought she loved and ordered him out of her life. She leaned against the door crying her eyes out. Skull put his finger in his mouth to stop another laugh. The character's crying became more intense. Skull's chest bounced as the laugh came out in the form of a snort which sent Kimberly into a fit of giggles. Tommy woke from the commotion.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"He-he-he," Kimberly managed to say before laughing again.

The woman behind them huffed. "Can you please be quiet, we're trying to watch the movie!" she snapped.

"Oh come on," Skull retorted. "It's not like you don't know what's gonna happen. They're going to get back together and have a happy ending."

The woman's boyfriend snickered. She glared at him to which he simply rolled his eyes.

"Well you ruined this experience for me," she said grabbing her purse. She made sure to kick the back of Skull's seat before stepping out into the aisle. Her boyfriend sighed and followed her out of the theater. Skull waved them off.

"You're going to get us kicked out," Kimberly whispered.

"Not now that Miss Emotional is gone," Skull said with a chuckle. "Now you can enjoy the movie."

Kimberly shook her head.

"What?" Skull asked.

"You're hopeless," Kimberly replied with a smile.

"Shh!" Tommy said with his finger on his mouth as he leaned across Kimberly to get in Skull's face. The two nearly fell out of their seats laughing.

"Well I've never had this much fun at the movies," Skull said when he caught his breath.

"Me neither," Kimberly added, slipping her hand into Skull's. Skull looked down at his hand then up at Kimberly's smiling face. The two leaned back and continued viewing the film.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I decided to make this chapter a little humorous. I believe there will be one or two more cutesy chapters before it turns into something serious. Again, thanks to everyone who has read and Project314, Unromantic Poetess, Ultimate Prime, and Ghostwriter for reviewing the last chapter.

As for the romantic comedy they are watching, I was not thinking of any one in particular, but seeing as they all have a scene where the couple breaks up, you could place in any romantic comedy you wish.

I should hopefully have the next chapter up much sooner than it took for me to put up this one. Again, I thank you for your patience, for reading, and reviewing. :)


	9. Class Discussion

Author's Notes: Oh my, I can't believe it's been OVER A YEAR since I last updated this story. I apologize to anyone who has been waiting. I will now work to finish this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or The Picture of Dorian Gray. (Major spoilers for that book in this chapter)

Thank you to everyone who has read. Thank you Ghostwriter, ClassicTVfan, and Hellquin for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

Monday morning came with a sense of uncertainty. Tommy had finally accepted Kimberly's new friendship with Skull. From what he gathered of late the rest of Kimberly's close friends had accepted their relationship as well. However Skull wondered how Kimberly would feel about the entire school knowing that they hang out outside of class. For so long she went out of her way to avoid him. Now that the apology date was over he wondered if she would still interact with him.

Skull's thoughts were interrupted when he arrived at his locker. A larger teenage boy waited for him with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Skull, man, where were you?" Bulk asked, moving aside so Skull could open his locker. "I tried calling you all weekend."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," Skull said grabbing his bangs.

"How are we supposed to find the power rangers' identities if you shirk our investigations?" Bulk snapped.

Skull sighed. "Look, about that, Bulkie…" Skull trailed off. He had been thinking about this over his time spent with Kimberly, yet still hesitated to bring the topic up to his friend. Bulk waited for Skull to continue. The smaller sighed then said, "I really think we need to stop with this."

"What?" Bulk asked with a glower.

Skull waved his hands in front of him. "Let-let-let me explain," Skull stammered. "It's just—I mean we're getting nowhere with this search."

"That's why we have to keep up with it!" Bulk interrupted.

"But Bulk," Skull retorted. "Last time we almost got killed. Killed, Bulk, killed." He paused for a beat then added, "Remember what the Red Ranger said to us."

"Yeah, I remember him thanking us for saving his butt," Bulk replied.

Skull rolled his eyes. "No, I mean about us being careful. You heard that Goldar creep. He threatened to search me out and kill me. The rangers might not be there to save us next time."

"Which is why he have to keep up with our search, Skull," Bulk said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Then with all the money we make we'll get our own army of bodyguards."

Skull sighed and stared down at his feet. He knew from the start it would take more than just confessing his feelings on the matter to convince Bulk otherwise.

After a long pause Bulk spoke up, "So is that why you chose to stand me up on Sunday?"

Skull's eyes shot up to stare at the disappointed face of his friend. Skull shook his head. "No, I was—" He stopped not knowing how to answer. He hated the chance of mortifying Kimberly by revealing the news to Bulk. He decided that he did not have to give any details. "Actually, I had a date."

Bulk's eyes widened. "You're kidding me?" Bulk asked short of breath. "You're telling me that someone willingly went on a date with you?" Skull nodded. Bulk found himself at a loss of words. "But I thought after what happened with Melinda…"

Skull winced at the name he tried to erase from his memory. Bulk apologized for bringing her up. Skull understood his friend's concern. After what happened with Melinda Stouffer, he suddenly realized why he was certain no one would ever date him again. He never wanted to be a part of another scandal like that again, one that would brand and humiliate him for the rest of his life. More importantly he wished for Kimberly to never be forced to suffer Stouffer's fate.

The bell rang sending everyone to their first class. Unfortunately for Skull it meant that he would see Kimberly, a usual perk of the class, now a moment he dreaded.

* * *

The students crammed into the class, taking their usual seats. Although the chairs were not assigned, everyone sat in the same place each day.

Kimberly glanced up to see Bulk walk in followed closely by Skull. She felt her lips tug up into a smile. Skull looked over at the pink-clad babe to see her smiling at him. Skull's stomach twisted and he found himself smiling in return. He never saw Bulk stop and collided into him. Bulk turned and glared at the smaller boy. Skull gave him a shrug then the two continued on their way.

Trini watched the display. Kimberly's eyes followed Skull's every movement. She sighed then tapped the other girl on the shoulder. Kimberly turned to face her only to receive a look of concern.

"Don't start lecturing, Trini, there's nothing wrong with smiling at my friends," Kimberly stated.

"Then you made it clear that you two are only friends?" Trini asked with suspicion in her words.

Kimberly nodded. "Strangely, he took it better than I thought he would. He looked a bit sad, but that's it."

Trini gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "See, it's best to just be honest. It will save him a lot of heartache in the future."

Kimberly nodded. "You're right." She tossed her straight hair over her shoulder. "I should know to always trust your advice by now."

"You should," Trini joked.

The two shared a laugh. The jesting was not meant to last as the teacher made her way to the front of the classroom. Ms. Appleby took roll while Kimberly played with her pencil. She doodled on a scrap sheet of paper. She made sure to read the assigned chapters and take notes. She made a promise to do anything possible to make sure she pulled that F up.

"Alright, class," Ms. Appleby said the second she finished with roll call. "Good news for all of you. I left the reading quizzes at my house so there won't be one today."

There was an explosion of cheers and chattering. Kimberly placed the pencil down in its holder. For one she was glad to not to have to take a quiz, though she knew deep down that any extra grade would help raise her grade.

"Good, because I didn't understand what all happened in chapter eleven," Tommy muttered. Those sitting nearby laughed.

"Instead we will be discussing the chapters," Ms. Appleby announced in a cheery voice. There were assorted expressions on the students' faces. "Your participation in this discussion will count as a grade." Several people, Skull included, groaned at the sound of this news.

Everyone sat around discussing several aspects of the book. When the conversation turned to Dorian's relationship with Sibyl Kimberly found herself interested.

"Yes, Nathan," Ms. Appleby said calling on a boy who sat in the front row on the left. He was an intelligent youth who spent the majority of his time studying and reading classic novels.

"Thank you, Ms. Appleby," Nathan stated. "I've read this book twice now."

Skull rolled his eyes at the boy who always enjoyed showing off his intellect. _I got you beat, buddy_.

Nathan continued, "I think the fact that Dorian leaves Sibyl due to the fact that he no longer loves her because her horrendous acting shows just how shallow the relationships during that time were. Lord Henry Wotton says that Dorian should still marry her because she is beautiful. A woman's beauty is all that matters to him. Dorian agrees in a way since he loved the beauty of her acting. He loved that she could be any woman he wanted, not so much did he love her himself." There were some collective yawns from those in the back. Others who liked Nathan's points jotted down the notes. Nathan pulled on his tie and continued, "It is also seen in Wilde's play _The Importance of Being Earnest_, Cecily and Gwendolen are concerned only with a man's name. Very shallow indeed. They don't really know this guy, but they fell in love with someone who is contradictory to what they know. They didn't love the man himself."

"A very nice analysis, Nathan," Ms. Appleby stated. "Does anyone have anything to say? Agree or disagree with his statement?"

Nathan smirked and leaned against the chair with his arms crossed. No one ever dared to go against his analyses. Two more spoke on how they agreed with Nathan.

A girl by the name of Crystal raised her hand. Upon receiving permission to speak she began to tell her opinion. "I agree with what Nathan said." The mentioned nodded. Crystal continued, "But I think the same could be said of Sibyl."

Kimberly's eyes widened at that statement.

"That's a very interesting conclusion, Crystal, do you care to elaborate?" Ms. Appleby prompted.

Crystal nodded. "Of course," she said with a large smile. "Supposedly Sibyl had never been in love before. All she had to go on were these fairytale romances and the tales of Shakespeare. She expected Dorian to be a prince. Someone who would love and take care of her. Here comes her prince charming, as Wilde wrote, and she falls deeply in love."

Kimberly found it difficult to hear Crystal's words. She identified herself with Sibyl, especially Sibyl's romantic ideals.

Crystal sneered. "She thinks love is supposed to be perfect. So when Dorian wants to break it off she can't bear it. She is stuck on this shallow love that she doesn't even stay put when it's revealed later that Dorian is still willing to marry her after realizing what he did. But she chose to take her own life. She is a naïve girl who grew up on those stories. She wants this romantic fairytale life like those in the fairytales, but when she doesn't get it she follows Juliet's lead and kills herself." Crystal scoffed. "Very foolish if you ask me."

"A very good point, Crystal," Ms. Appleby stated. "Anyone else have an opinion on the matter?" After a few seconds of hesitation Kimberly raised her hand. "Yes, Kimberly," Ms. Appleby stated nodding at the girl.

Kimberly cleared her throat. She noticed that all eyes were on her. She was used to receiving attention and welcomed it with open arms. However now she felt a bit nervous. "What Crystal said is deep," Kimberly began. "But I disagree."

There were some murmurs from her classmates. Crystal narrowed her eyes, daring Kimberly to speak her words, ready to pounce on what the cutesy, sweetheart had to say.

"Yes, Dorian is shallow, but I don't think the same of Sibyl," she stated. "The chapter where Sibyl takes a walk with her brother and tells him about who she has fallen for you can see that she clearly loves him." Kimberly felt the confidence rising inside. She talked with more ease. "She was so happy that she didn't care about being Juliet in the play, showing this love for a fake Romeo, she only wanted to be with her real Romeo."

Kimberly's gaze unintentionally switched over to Skull. The boy's face lit up.

Kimberly returned her eyes to the teacher and continued, "She was so happy that she acted so terribly because she loved Dorian. She thought he loved her in return and would understand. But as everyone said he's shallow and didn't care." She motioned her hand over in Crystal's direction. "As you pointed out, all Sibyl knows are these dramas. The fact that she's insulted and embarrassed, her manager's probably angry that she acted so badly and would get horrible reviews. Her mother, no doubt, is going to be angry that she lost a potential rich husband, their ticket out of that life. Sibyl is young and naïve, and she is in a state of extreme emotion so she kills herself."

Kimberly finished her analysis feeling proud of herself. There was a moment of silence followed by some snickering.

"A typical Kimberly Hart response," one boy stated. That caused the class to erupt into laughter.

"Hey, that's not funny, she gave a good response," Zack retorted.

"Class!" Ms. Appleby shouted. "You know that when we have discussions we don't laugh and we accept other's opinions."

"But all she thinks about is love," Kyle stated with a chuckle.

"I'm surprised she didn't defend Dorian for thinking he really loved her," Crystal added.

There was some more laughter following.

"The next one who laughs is being sent to the principal's office," Ms. Appleby snapped. She inhaled then said, "Does anyone else have anything to say?" A glare warned the class to take this discussion seriously.

Skull glanced around to see no one willing to speak up. He wanted to speak on the matter, but felt it was best to remain quiet as usual. He made the mistake of glancing over at Kimberly. The girl looked down at her desk with tears brimming at her eyelids. Skull's heart dropped. He knew Bulk would hate him, but there were more important matters at hand.

Skull's hand shot up.

Ms. Appleby's face showed pure shock. "Yes, Eugene," she said. Before Skull could open his mouth she said, "This better relate to the story."

Skull nodded. "Yes, I—um—well I was…"

He heard the muttering from his classmates. They were poking fun at him, telling one another how there was nothing useful he had to say.

"Skull," Ms. Appleby repeated.

Skull blinked then continued, "I agree with what Kimberly said." Everyone turned to look at him.

"How come?" the teacher inquired.

Skull felt the nerves tingling. Still he knew Kimberly needed him. He swallowed his doubt and spoke. "Like she said, Sibyl is a simple girl. She feels nothing but euphoria when Dorian agrees to marry her. She tells everyone because that's just who she is. She is glad that someone loves her enough to marry her." Skull opened the book and flipped to chapter five. "Some may argue that she's only interested in Dorian's money, but here in the fifth chapter, on the first page Sibyl says, 'What does money matter? Love is more than money.*' Then later in the chapter she ignores her mother and brother's warnings because she's so deeply in love." Skull closed the book. "Here is a girl so innocent that she truly believes she is in love. This man is her world. She states that she is willing to let him rule her, so when that is taken away she feels there is nothing left for her." Skull nodded over to Kimberly. "So I agree with what Kim said."

Everyone in the class stared with gaping mouths.

"Skull read the book," one person whispered.

"I think the world is coming to an end," a second added.

When Ms. Appleby got over her initial shock she smiled at the boy in the back row. "A very good addition to the discussion, Eugene," she said. Skull could sense the sincerity in her voice.

Bulk turned to face Skull. "Where did that come from?" he asked. Skull merely shrugged. Bulk shook his head then returned his attention to the front of the class.

"So do you believe in true love?" Rachel asked.

Skull glanced at all the females who were staring at him. He felt his cheeks heat up and stared down at the surface of his desk. "I do," he finally said. "Everlasting love."

Rachel grabbed Emily's hand. The two cooed while several other girls in the class awed at his response. Skull looked up to see nearly every female smiling at him.

Ms. Appleby cleared her throat then called the class to focus on their work. The rest of the class time consisted of discussions relating to the first twelve chapters.

Skull refused to say another word regarding the story. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Kimberly glanced back several times. Other times he noticed a giggling girl staring in his direction. Skull suddenly felt an immense heat overtake him. He stared down at the book in his hands to avoid any awkward eye contact. Part of him regretted speaking up, but knew it was worth it to keep Kimberly's tears from spilling.

The bell announced the class' ending. Kimberly placed her belongings inside the bag and zipped it. She leaned her torso over the bag while waiting for Skull to approach.

Trini tugged on her own backpack as she called Kimberly's name. The mentioned turned to face her friend.

"You coming?" Trini asked.

Kimberly nodded. "I'll be right there," she said smiling when the boy she wished to speak with reached her desk. "Hey, Skull," Kim said grabbing his arm. Skull still melted when he came in contact with Kimberly's touch. She stood up straight and stared at him with a wide smile. "Look, thanks a lot for sticking up for me during the discussion."

Skull shrugged. "It's no big deal. It's what I think after all," he said while tilting his head to the side.

"Well, it was very sweet," Kimberly said playfully swatting him on the shoulder. "And you didn't have to do it."

"I was glad to," Skull said.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Kimberly's hand encircled Skull's fingers. Skull worried that the irregular palpitations would cause him to go into cardiac arrest. Kimberly was a deadly disease he would be glad to cause his demise.

"Hey, Skull," a voice said from behind him. Skull turned to see the brunette known as Rachel smiling at him. She twirled loose strands about her index finger. "You had a wicked response during the discussion." Skull blushed and directed his eyes to his feet. Rachel cupped both her hands around his. Skull looked up shaking. "Come, why don't you walk me to class?" Rachel asked not daring to remove her eyes from the object of her current affection.

Kimberly felt like the girl jammed a dagger into her heart. Her fingers twitched as she extended her hands towards the stammering boy.

"I—well I um…" Skull muttered.

"Skull, you promised you'd walk me to class, remember?" Kimberly spoke up sparing him the awkwardness of a random girl approaching him with romantic thoughts. Kimberly looked at the now seething Rachel. She could clearly see the girl's intentions. She could not understand the reason she felt so threatened by Rachel's presence. Usually she would have been glad to push Skull off on any other, but for some unknown reason she now wanted Skull's attention all for herself.

"Yeah, yeah, I did," Skull replied. He turned to Rachel and said, "I'll walk you tomorrow."

"It's a date," Rachel said with a wink. She adjusted the strap on her shoulder then glared at the girl in pink before leaving the room.

"That was weird," Skull said. "She's been in here all along and never showed any interest in me before."

Kimberly smiled. "I told you people would like the real you."

Skull returned Kimberly's smile. "I'm glad to see it for myself."

"Shall we go?" Kimberly asked making an acute angle with her arm, her fist connecting to her hip. Skull linked his elbow into hers and the two left the room.

* * *

The bell sounded announcing to those in first lunch that it was time for their afternoon meal.

Kimberly headed towards the cafeteria to see her newest friend standing beside his locker. He reached into the metal cabinet to pull out a bottle of shampoo and a wrench. She wrinkled her brow and slowly approached him, nearly certain that she did not wish to know his motives.

"Skull," Kimberly said making the boy jump out of his skin. He placed a hand over his racing heart and let out a sigh of relief.

"Kim, you scared the living daylights out of me," he wheezed.

"What are you doing?" she asked eyeing the tools.

"Um, nothing," Skull said hiding the equipment behind his back.

"Skull," Kimberly said in a warning tone.

"Oh, alright. I'm going to pour this down the drain in the bathroom sinks then mess with the pipes so that bubbles leak form all the boy's bathrooms," Skull said with a laugh.

Kimberly knitted her brow. "Why?" she asked in a disappointed tone.

Skull sighed, "Hey, don't look at me that way, okay."

"Skull, Principal Kaplan is going to know it's you and you'll get another detention."

"I know," Skull said. "I need to." The confused look on Kimberly's face was all that was needed for Skull to continue. "Look, Bulk already got a detention today while I was walking you to class. If I don't get one too I'll be eating lunch alone." He ran a hand through his hair. "Detention's not a fun place, but it sure beats sitting in the crowded cafeteria alone."

"Skull," Kimberly said snatching the wrench from him. "We have the same lunch."

Skull blinked. "Oh, well…" He scratched his head. "It's been so long since I wasn't in detention so…I guess I forgot."

Kimberly shook her head while Skull laughed.

"Come, you can sit with me," she said placing the tool back inside Skull's locker. Skull put the bottle beside the wrench then shut the door.

"Your friends won't mind my company?" Skull asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "No, and if they do that's their problem." She placed her hand on Skull's elbow. "I want you to sit with me."

Skull's face lit up with a smile.

"And Skull," Kim said. The boy motioned for her to continue. "Don't think you ever have to get a detention just so you won't be sitting alone."

Skull ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Well, now that I know I can sit with you, I have a motivation to keep out of detention."

Kimberly patted Skull's arm. "There you go."

The two entered the cafeteria. Kimberly chose to ignore the whispers and stares the two of them were receiving. Had this been before her date with Skull she would have been mortified. However, now that she knew the true person that hid beneath the mask of a delinquent there was no reason for her to feel ashamed.

The rangers looked up to see Kimberly approaching them with Skull by her side. Kimberly sat down beside Trini with Skull on the other side. Skull's tray clanked loudly against the table making the others cringe.

"Hey, Skull, what brings you here?" Zack asked.

"Kim invited me, is that okay?" Skull asked with a weak voice.

"Yeah, that's great," Jason said. He then tapped his finger against his communicator twice as a reminder not to accidentally mention ranger business. It happened several times they were around nonrangers, but fortunately no one ever caught on.

"Hey, man, your response today in English was nice," Zack said pointing his fork at Skull.

The mentioned blushed. "I was just trying to get my participation A."

"I didn't know you were into reading," Billy mentioned.

"Eh, it depends on what I'm reading," Skull replied. "If I like it, I'll read it." He took a bite and continued talking despite the fact he was chewing. "If not, well, there's no point."

The others tried not to look at the disgusting display in Skull's mouth. Still none of them had the heart to correct his table manners for fear of pushing him away. As Kimberly told them, Skull was not so bad once they got to know the true him.

* * *

Up on the moon Rita watched the rangers through her telescope. She pushed it aside and growled at the group. She checked once more and a smirk crept across her face.

"Well, well, well," she said with a piercing laugh. "It seems to me that Kimmie has a new man in her life." She closely watched as Kimberly laughed then used her napkin to wipe sauce off the corner of Skull's mouth. The boy smiled at her with wide eyes. Kimberly then placed her hand atop of his.

"I thought she was with the Green Ranger," Squatt commented.

Baboo shook his head. "No, they broke up, remember."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," the blue creature said with a chuckle.

"Quiet, you morons!" Rita shouted.

Scorpina took a look. "Eww, him, really?" she asked not hiding the disgust on her face.

"All those humans are repulsive creatures," Rita said with a sour face. "Goldar!" she yelled at her prized warrior. The mentioned came forward and bowed before her. Rita simpered. "I think it's time for you to have a little fun, Goldar."

Goldar smirked and growled, "I've been awaiting the chance to get my revenge on that kid."

"I have a mission for you and Scorpina," Rita said pulling both her minions closer. The evil beings laughed when the details were revealed. Rita pumped her fist in the air. "This time will be the end of the rangers for good."

* * *

There you go, hope you enjoyed! Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait.

What evil plans do Rita and company have now? Find out in the next chapter.

*This quote comes from Sibyl Vane in _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ by Oscar Wilde, chapter five, page 52 in the Wordsworth Classics edition.


	10. Rumors

Disclaimer: I think it's a well known fact that I do not own Power Rangers. If allowed to control the storyline I wouldn't write fanfiction.

Jeremy Shane, Ghostwriter, Brankel1, Hellquin, and 0 Lumia 0, thank you for your reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad to see you enjoyed it and greatly appreciate your reviews.

Warnings: This chapter is kind of sad.

As for the beginning scene, my sister was a cheerleader for five years, so I had to be familiar with all the terms in order to keep up with her stories. Also, I'm pretty sure Kimberly mentioned it an episode (I think it was "Calamity Kim") that she was a cheerleader. If not, well she is in this story.

* * *

Seven girls performed three front handsprings. Another set of seven followed after the first ending with a round off. By that time they were all in place for the finale. Kimberly, the captain, ended the routine with a set of five handsprings. Upon the last she was hoisted up by two other teammates to which she performed a basket toss into the arms of three bases. All the while three on either side of the stunt group gave a herkie in the direction of which side they were on. The three in the front performed a frontwards pike. The bases tossed Kimberly back over the top in which she gave a twisting layout and landed in the center in a perfect split. All fifteen girls ended with their arms in a large V.

Upon completing the routine the broke formation and screamed, cheering each other on. Kimberly received pats on the back for pulling off that last stunt.

"Kimberly, you are the best captain ever," Ashley stated, clamping her hands together in front of her chest.

"That's right," Monique added as she slung an arm around Kimberly's shoulders.

"We're sure to win this time for sure!" Annie cried as she pumped a fist in the air.

"Well, I can't take all the credit," Kimberly stated. The other cheerleaders were now huddled around her. "We've all practiced hard. The victory belongs to all of us."

"But you're the one who directed this routine," Monique said while side-hugging Kimberly.

"And because of your brilliant leadership…" Stacey began, pausing for dramatic effect. "…Stone Canyon won't be taking home the first place trophy this year."

The girls all began hollering. They clapped each other's hands.

"Good work everybody!" Kimberly cried as the group pulled apart. "That will do it for tonight. Don't forget tomorrow we're practicing again. Let's have the same results."

The squad left with kind farewells. Kimberly picked up the discarded pom-poms. She tossed them into the bag and headed for the equipment closet.

As Kimberly neared the closet the gymnasium door opened. She smiled at the figures of two girls from the soccer team entering. Once the bright light from the outside was shut out by the door closing the outlines formed into the bodies of Rachel and Emily from Kimberly's first period class. Kimberly hurried to toss the bag inside. Rachel smirked upon seeing the girl standing a few feet away. While Kimberly was not on bad terms with Emily, for some reason Rachel disliked the lead cheerleader. Jason suggested it was due to jealousy since Rachel was not selected for the squad in junior high. Still no one knew for sure.

Kimberly hurried to shut the door and leave before any drama began.

"Perfect timing," Rachel whispered.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Rach, let's not."

Rachel responded by widening her smile and increasing her strides. She grabbed the edge of the door before Kimberly could close it.

"Look who it is, miss prissy cheer girl," Rachel said with a chuckle.

Kimberly merely smiled and swallowed the groan in her throat. "Nice to see you again, Rachel." She pointed at the door. "I'm actually late for a meeting, so I'll get going."

"I see how it is," Rachel said playing with the door handle. "You think you're too good to talk to people like us." She wagged her finger between herself and Emily.

"No, I don't think that at all," Kimberly replied. "I really am supposed to meet some friends at the youth center."

"Oh, where you practice your gymnastics," Rachel said with a nod.

"That's correct," Kimberly answered.

Emily's eyes widened as a memory struck her. She spoke, "Yeah, last week I saw her do this combination that I didn't think any normal human being could—" The glare from Rachel silenced her.

Kimberly smiled at the blonde, "Thanks, but really I based it off something I saw from last year's Olympics when—"

"Right, because you're going to be in the Olympics," Rachel said. She crossed her arms. "After all, perfect Kimberly never has any trouble with anything. Everything comes easy to her, her looks have no flaws, and all the guys are all over her." She narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Even after she turns them away hundreds of times they still try."

Kimberly sighed. She knew where this was heading.

"Why are you so interested in him now?" Rachel asked.

"Excuse me?" Kimberly asked.

Rachel rested her arm on the door. "He's tried to get you to go out with him for years. All of a sudden you say yes. Was Tommy not good enough for you?"

Kimberly remembered how Rachel used to have the hugest crush on Tommy. Unfortunately for her the green ranger was oblivious when it came to noticing when girls had a romantic interest in him. He was lucky that Kimberly housed mutual feelings for him.

"We broke up a month ago," Kimberly stated. "Though I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Trust me, everyone knows," Rachel said with a click of her tongue.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, we found out two days after. It was the talk of the halls."

Kimberly let out a frustrated sigh. She was tired of her relationship statuses going public. Fortunately no one other than those involved and her close friends were aware of what happened with Greg. Some rumors floated around after his expulsion from the school, but only a select few knew the truth.

"So now you decided to give Skull a chance," Rachel said with a laugh. "I guess that makes him the luckiest guy in the world. The great Kimberly Hart is interested in him." Rachel gave a mock bow before Kimberly. "We're not worthy to be in her presence."

"Rachel, please stop, you're embarrassing me," Emily said, shielding her face with her hands.

"Not that it's any of your business, but me and Skull are only friends," Kimberly stated, tapping her foot. "Though I don't know why you're so jealous." Rachel's mouth hung open. Kimberly did not allow the other girl a chance to build her defenses. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Rachel, but you never gave him the time of day before that discussion in class today." Kimberly stepped forward into Rachel's space. "So don't you condemn me for who I'm talking to and who I spend my time with."

Emily placed a hand over her mouth to hide the smile.

After recovering from that attack Rachel collected herself. She smirked which caught Kimberly off guard. "Good," said Rachel. She lifted her eyebrows. "After all you're too much of a queen bee here. You wouldn't want to be forced to leave."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kimberly asked, not caring that her impatience was slipping through.

"You wouldn't want to end up like Melinda Stouffer," Rachel said with a hand on her hip.

Kimberly tilted her head to the side with a confused expression on her face. Rachel's smirk widened.

"That poor girl," Emily said.

"Who's she?" Kimberly asked, genuinely interested.

Rachel stepped forward and put her face close to Kim's. "Why don't you ask Skull," she said with a grin. "I'm sure he would love to relive what happened to her." With those words Rachel and Emily put the soccer equipment away and left the gym leaving a confused Kimberly behind.

* * *

Kimberly entered the youth center and scanned the room for any sign of her friends. Jason was the first to notice and waved her over. Zack looked up from his extra-large sundae and gave her a smile. Trini closed the book she was reading. Tommy threw the towel around his neck as he and Billy ceased their sparing to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Good, we're all here now," Jason said. Kimberly took a seat. He noticed the pained expression on her face. "Kim, what's wrong?"

The pink ranger shook her head. "I ran into Rachel in the gym."

Trini wrinkled her nose. "Her again. You'd think she'd get a life by now and just leave you alone."

"I think she was mad because Skull walked me to class instead of her," Kimberly revealed.

"Fascinating," Billy said as he stroked his chin. All eyes were on their resident genius. "Until this morning Rachel has neglected to display any sort of affection for the boy. Perhaps it was not only his response that aroused her interest, but also that he chose to aid Kimberly with her literary analysis. Then she witnessed him conversing with her nemesis and the jealousy spiked."

Trini nodded. "She behaved similarly when she found out Kim was dating Tommy."

Tommy was shocked at this news. "She liked me?" he asked. His eyes widened. "She never said anything."

Zack patted Tommy's arm and shook his head. "Man, you're clueless when it comes to women's feelings."

Tommy smiled at the boy's jests then returned with one of his own, "Really, and you are such a success each time you approach Angela."

"Hey, that doesn't count," Zack said holding up a hand. "She's not an average girl."

"And they have been on two dates," Jason added.

"Thanks," Zack said clapping hands with the red ranger. He turned to Kimberly and said, "Just blow her off. She's nothing."

"That's not all," Kimberly stated. The others gave her their undivided attention. She looked each of them in the face. "Do any of you know about a Melinda Stouffer?"

The other five exchanged glances.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Jason said.

Tommy shrugged, "I haven't been here long enough to know everyone."

"The name sounds familiar," Trini replied. "Maybe I had a class with her, or something, but nothing really stands out."

"Yes, affirmative, I remember her," Billy said with a snap of his fingers. He noticed everyone was staring at him. "She was in my advanced chemistry class last year. She was a bright girl." His face turned red as he said, "I've never seen anyone recite nomenclature that quickly." He realized he was blushing and pushed those thoughts away. "But last I heard she transferred to another school. Haven't heard from her since."

"Why?" Jason asked, genuinely curious.

Kimberly shrugged, "Something Rachel said." Kim looked at Billy, "She also said something about her leaving." She pulled at her memory for further details of the recent conversation, "Only she said Melinda's leaving was forced." Kimberly shook her head. Tommy was about to ask why it concerned her when Kimberly answered the question for him. "She said Skull had something to do with why she left."

"I can't recall her ever mentioning Skull in conversation," Billy said staring into his cup of juice.

"Well don't forget Skull wasn't always so nice," Jason stated. "Maybe she couldn't take the bullying."

"But Skull didn't really do the bullying," Trini countered. "I mean the most he ever did was tease. And only towards people he liked or was jealous of."

"Maybe he liked Melinda," Tommy suggested. "But I don't see what that has to do with you now." A thought struck him, "Unless she just wants you to get scared so she can steal him."

"There's nothing to steal," Kimberly retorted. "We're only friends. I told her that."

"Well Rachel's always trying to start drama," Trini said.

The conversation died when they noticed Bulk heading for their table. His usual companion, and subject of their previous conversation, was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Bulk, what's shaking?" Jason asked when the mentioned stopped at their table.

"Have any of you seen Skull?" Bulk asked, surveying the area. "We were supposed to meet here after school."

"Maybe he got tied up with something," Tommy suggested.

Bulk sighed, "I don't know what's gotten into him lately." He stepped back to recheck the room.

Kimberly mused on the fact that Bulk and Skull were close friends for most of their lives. If Melinda was an important detail in Skull's life he was sure to know about it.

"Hey, Bulk, can I ask you something?" Kimberly asked. The worried teen nodded his permission. "Do you know about Melinda Stouffer?"

Bulk's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked, nervously. "Did Skull mention her?"

Kimberly was taken back by Bulk's reaction. "No, someone else did," she answered.

"Will those rumors ever stop?" Bulk asked, holding his forehead.

"What rumors?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Bulk said stepping away. "Just forget about it." He hurriedly left.

"That was weird," Trini commented.

Kimberly narrowed her eyes and leapt up from her chair.

"Kim, don't," Trini pleaded. "He doesn't want to talk…" Trini trailed off when she realized that Kimberly was no longer in listening range. "…about it," Trini finished silently.

Bulk asked Ernie if he had seen Skull to which the bar manager shook his head.

"Don't worry, if I know Skull he'll be here surely," Ernie stated. He was near certain that those two boys alone could keep him in business."

"Bulk," Kimberly said sitting down on the barstool beside the mentioned. Bulk glared at her, already knowing what she wanted. "Bulk, please just tell me—"

"I said drop it," Bulk growled. He headed for the exit.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and followed after him. "Bulk please. I won't tell anyone I promise." She paused as Bulk gave her a look of disbelief. "I just don't want to ask Skull about this if it might upset him, but I feel I need to know."

"No, I don't want you to leave him because of a stupid rumor," Bulk begged. "Just leave it alone."

Kimberly was so interested in the truth she forgot to correct Bulk's assumption about their relationship. "Bulk," Kimberly reasoned. "Please, I haven't heard the details yet, just Melinda's name. Please, I'd rather hear it from a reliable source than a distorted tale."

Bulk sighed, "Well, since you and Skull are dating now…I guess you have a right to know." Kimberly winced at those words even if they did have some merit. They had been on two dates. "But you have to promise to keep this silent."

"It won't leave this circle, not even to Skull," Kimberly promised as she extended her pinky. Bulk linked his pinky with hers.

"Okay," Bulk said.

The two made their way back over to the bar. Kimberly bought them both a milkshake. Bulk thanked her as he nervously sipped. He hoped he was not betraying Skull's trust by revealing this information.

"I don't know where to start," Bulk said touching his face. He thought for a few seconds then spoke, "Okay, you remember that four month period last year when Skull stopped…bugging (as harassed was too strong a word) you?" Kimberly nodded. She thought it weird at the time, but was too elated with the fact that she could use her locker without being bombarded by Skull. "Well he fell in love with Melinda Stouffer."

Kimberly's eyes widened. Based on how Billy described her she did not seem like Skull's type. Sure Kimberly did not view herself as stupid, but she was not nearly as intelligent as Melinda.

"And after a few kind rejections she finally accepted," Bulk revealed. "It wasn't that she didn't like him or anything. She was just shy and had to convince her parents she was responsible enough to date. They did start dating and everything seemed to be going great."

The moment Kimberly feared was approaching—the but.

"But then people found out and started teasing her," Bulk stated. "She didn't deny it. She truly cared about him." Bulk stared Kimberly in the eyes. "He deserves a good woman." Kimberly nodded. In her opinion everyone deserved to find true love. Bulk contemplated telling her the next part. Sure he could end the story there, but figured Kimberly wanted to know the rest. "Then the rumors started."

"What rumors?" Kimberly asked.

Bulk sighed, "I don't know if I should." Kimberly was about to protest when Skull placed his hands against his temples. "If you didn't know then they maybe are starting to die." Kimberly pleaded with her eyes for him to continue. Bulk sighed, "Please don't tell Skull that I told you this."

"I told you it doesn't leave," Kimberly replied.

Bulk nodded. "Well, I don't know who started it, but word got around about Melinda's supposed pregnancy scare." Kimberly's eyes widened. "Everyone started calling her a whore and a slut and they teased Skull even worse." Bulk clenched his fists. He looked Kim in the eyes. "Skull told me that they were all lies. There was never a pregnancy scare. Someone started that rumor and before you know it that's what everyone believed. They tried to tell them otherwise, but they only wanted to believe the bad stuff. They said Skull was forcing her to lie to save his own reputation and vice versa."

"Oh my gosh," Kimberly said softly. The look in Bulk's eyes warned her that was not the worst of the story.

Bulk continued, "Then after a few months when she didn't show everyone accused her of having an abortion. They told her she was selfish and only cared about her own future. And they harassed Skull for forcing her to get the abortion that she never had. He even had death threats from boys and girls. Luckily I was able to scare them away." Bulk slouched, "It got so bad Melinda had to change schools. And Skull hasn't been able to find a girlfriend or even a date since."

"But it never happened?" Kimberly asked with teary eyes.

Bulk shook his head. "No. You can ask Melinda and Skull. Someone just thought it would be funny to start this rumor and it got out of hand. Once Melinda left Skull was finally allowed to breathe." Bulk looked away, "Now that you just heard about it makes me wonder if they'll ever stop." He squeezed the cup. "And worse, no girl wants to be with Skull because they're afraid it could happen to them too." Bulk pounded the table with the side of his fist. "Why do people have to say false crap like that in the first place?"

"I can't believe this," Kimberly said as she wiped away a falling tear.

The two sat in silence for a few moments. The other rangers wondered what they were talking about, though they already knew Kimberly could never tell them.

Skull walked up behind them.

"Hey, Bulk, sorry I'm late," Skull greeted. "I had to stay to make up my algebra test." He saw the pretty brunette smiling at him. "Hi, Kim, didn't expect to see you here."

Kimberly jumped up from her seat and engulfed Skull in an embrace. She squeezed so tightly that it impaired his breathing, but he was not one to complain of a good thing. A few tears trickled down Kimberly's cheeks. Skull wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

"I'll always care for you," Kimberly whispered into his shoulder.

Skull smiled and hugged her tighter.

* * *

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed.

Remember, rumors only hurt.

Until next time!


	11. Park Abduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

I know it's been so long since I updated this story. I apologize for the delay. I've had severe writer's block for the last three weeks. Anyway, after this chapter there should be about three more. Hope you enjoy!

Ghostwriter: Thanks for the review. Yeah, go ahead and beat them all up. :)

Jeremy Shane: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like the new chapter.

0 Lumia 0: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the backstory on Skull and Melinda. It was sad to write, but makes for good drama. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Brankel1: Thanks for reviewing. It's quite possible that Rachel would do something like that-if not started it then most likely was a major spreader of the lies.

Hellquin: Thanks for the review. Gosh, I don't understand why people start rumors. It only causes pain. I hope your friend is okay.

TooWhitePrincess: Thanks for the review. Exactly! That's one of the reasons I didn't like Tommy at first. He came across as too perfect. It was not until they started to humanize him and gave him flaws and fears of failure that I started liking him. Even then I'm still (and always will be) a hardcore Kim/Skull fan.

Good Login Name Bad Memory: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry to hear that happened to you. Good grief, rumors can get out of hand. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Without further ado!

* * *

Another week passed without Kimberly mentioning the secret history Bulk entrusted her with. She and her friends were more than willing to include the once repugnant duo in their activities. In the time they spent with Skull they realized the truth behind Kimberly's words she spoke that day at the command center. Her friends could see that the rebellious youth gave her a reason to smile.

One calm afternoon the two decided to head out to the park by themselves. Skull blushed as he inquired if it could be considered a date. Kimberly gave him a friendly shoved then agreed. Skull's flushed face caused her to laugh even harder. It was in that moment she realized that none of her previous dates ever made her laugh that much.

The two strolled down the sidewalk with linked arms. Kimberly leaned her temple against Skull's conveniently placed shoulder. Skull glanced down at the woman hanging onto him. For the first time in his life he found a reason to wake. He actually looked forward to attending school just to receive Kimberly's sincere smile. Each morning greeted him with brighter rays, even the days that threatened to curse the town with horrid weather could not snuff out the fire burning within his soul. The smiling eyes of the brunette in his grasp gave what was required to fuel those flames. He now was willing to shout to the heavens that life had a purpose.

The two approached a patch of grass. Kimberly smirked then snatched Skull's red hat. The boy instinctively reached up where the hat once rested then shrieked as he realized the culprit who stole his prized possession. Kimberly held it high then began a run down the hill. Skull narrowed his eyes then let out what sounded like a blend of his trademark laugh and a battle cry as he chased after her. Kimberly picked up speed. Skull attempted to keep up, but lost his footing causing him to plummet to the grassy plain below. He rolled, the speed catching up with the pink clad girl. The two rolled in synchrony until they reached the bottom. Kimberly landed atop of Skull.

The two realized the position they were in and Kimberly apologized profusely as she quickly removed her legs from where she unintentionally straddled Skull's body. The guffawing boy pushed his arms up, but remained with his legs stretched out before him. The flushed teenager sent a glare his way, but the sight of pure joy displayed on his face caught her. In time Skull's contagious laughter infected her.

The teenagers caught their breath and lie on their backs watching the sky. Kimberly noted that it was the perfect shade of blue romantic writers depicted in their novels the day the heroine met the love of her life.

This was a moment of bliss for the boy. A frown crept over his face as he realized that their solitude would soon be ruined. He turned to the girl who was softly humming a love song she heard on the radio that morning.

"Kim," Skull said catching the girl's attention. The way her fawn-like eyes peered over her forehead at him melted him. He swallowed then asked the dreaded question, "When are the others going to get here?"

Kimberly noticed the sting in Skull's voice and turned over on her stomach. She positioned her fists under her chin. "I think about a half hour." She gently slapped him on the arm. "Don't worry that gives us a good amount of time to be alone."

Skull smiled then pulled himself into a sitting position. He hunched over. In that moment Kimberly took in just how frail Skull's frame was. It was the first time she had ever courted anyone who was not of athletic build. Still Skull's eyes contained a mystical quality that could not compare to any other guy she had ever met. Even when they were merely acquaintances she could not deny that fact.

"Tell me the truth, Kimberly," Skull stated silently. "Why are your friends suddenly liking me?" He recalled the moment her three brother figures dragged him into that room at the juice bar to give him the rules before dating their little sister.

Kimberly gave him an awkward smile. "Really, it wasn't you, Skull," she half lied. "They just didn't want to see me get hurt again."

"Again?" Skull questioned, his voice raising an octave. He clenched his fist ready to launch it at the creep who dared to harm his dainty swallow.

Kimberly sighed. "Look, Skull, it's not something I'm comfortable talking about, so if it's okay I'd prefer not to go into too many details." Skull nodded. Kimberly swallowed. She figured that since she knew about Skull's secret with Melinda he deserved to know a vulnerable moment from her past. She took a deep breath then muttered, "Greg Wallace."

Skull recognized the name. He was one year their senior, the pompous type who stirred his stomach. The guy walked around like he owned the school. Now that he thought about it he could recall a few times that Greg encountered Jason and Zack the two parties fell deathly silent and parted with glares from both sides.

"What happened?" Skull asked, immediately regretting his question upon seeing the pained look on Kimberly's face.

She sighed then replied, "Long story short he tried to take advantage of me. If Jason weren't already on his way to pick me up, I don't want to think about what could've happened." Kimberly ran a hand through her hair. She neglected to tell Skull that she was most afraid of what she would have done to him had he touched her the wrong way, let alone had Jason witnessed it.

"I'm sorry," Skull said in a hushed voice.

Kimberly waved it away. "It's nothing," she said. "Now you know why the two of them—well three—are so protective over me when it comes to guys." _That they have a reason to distrust._ Kimberly chose to keep those words locked within her head.

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Kimberly smiled up at Skull then nodded for the two of them to continue their walk until the others joined them. Skull, ready to put all the awkwardness of painful pasts behind him, jumped right up.

The two walked a little ways down, stopping to take a drink at the water fountain located in the center of the park. The water was a bit warm from the high temperatures, but it was refreshing for dry mouths and parched throats.

The two reached an isolated area. Kimberly smiled then took Skull's hand in hers. The boy glanced over in her direction and thanked her with a smile. Kimberly gently swung her arm, Skull soon conforming to the rhythm of the girl's arm. The two wrapped their index fingers around each other.

They stopped and turned to face each other. Skull tripped over an inconveniently placed large rock. Kimberly reached out to catch his stumbling form. It never ceased to surprise her just how light he was. With Skull now at eyelevel with Kimberly the two stared. Those beautiful vortexes he called irises gave her a sense of vertigo. She placed a hand over her own eyes then shook her head. Just as Skull parted his lips to question her health Kimberly placed a finger over his lips. Skull's heart burst and he gave into his urge, puckering his lips against her soft skin. It was Kimberly's turn to blush. Much to the surprise of both parties she kept her finger in line of fire of his kisses.

Kimberly's other hand moved to Skull's hair. His locks contained that same cinnamon scent she remembered from the evening of their first date. The hand that once rested on Skull's lips slowly lowered to his shoulder. Skull's hand gently caressed Kimberly's bare forearm. She shuddered at the feeling of his immense hand warming her slightly chilled skin.

The moment was seized by passion. Before either person could realize what was happening their arms were wrapped around the other's waist. Kimberly tilted her head to the left and Skull to the right. Their faces inched closer until their lips locked. They tasted the other, completely satisfied with the find. All past mistakes never happened, all present responsibilities vanished, there were no others in existence. They were the only living beings in the universe. A melody filled the air that only two sets of ears could hear; that tune directed and narrated the movement of their mouths.

The two parted lips. Kimberly still gripped tightly to Skull's arms. The cloth of the black hoodie kept her from touching his skin, the very comfort he was blessed to enjoy from her at that moment. Her palm touched the Skull's shirt. The very reason for his nickname was printed on the black tee. Skull pushed a stray hair from Kimberly's face, removing the veil that dared to mask her beauty.

"I love it when you're spontaneous," Skull stated.

Kimberly's cheeks lit up. "You're too much, Skull," she said in a sugary voice.

The two leaned in for a second helping. This smooch was much chaster than the last. It was like a refreshing breath mint after the main course. The smile in their eyes matched the one on their mouths.

"I swear I will never hurt you," Skull said.

Kimberly squeezed his hand. "I believe you," she replied. "And trust me I'll never do anything to hurt you either." She leaned her head against his chest. "You're just so special to me." Her voice was so soft that Skull barely missed her words.

Skull leaned in towards Kimberly's ear. His heart stung from the constricting nerves. His shaky hand made its way to the area in between her neck and shoulder. The teenage boy swallowed then in a breathy voice he whispered, "I love you."

Kimberly's eyes jerked open. She backed up a few inches and let her eyes line with his. Skull's flushed face displayed his immediate regret for confessing raw emotions. He now worried that she would flee, branding him a freak. For the first time since his courtship with Melinda he felt like he truly love someone. The girl who held his heart for the majority of his life now stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Thank you," Kimberly said taking hold of Skull's hand. "I care for you too." She ceased speaking and embraced the boy. Those were not the exact words Skull had hoped for, but much better than the worst case scenario.

The two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed as though the thousandth time that day. Kimberly's heart nagged her that the words she spoke to him after he confessed his love for her were not her true feelings. She ordered the voice in her head to silence herself with the rational thoughts that she needed to take her time. However she had never been one to follow her brain over her heart. Why should she change her tactics now?

Kimberly reached out and stroked Skull's cheek. He was warm like his love for her. She desired to taste his mouth once more. Even if the love she felt at the moment was not romantic, why should she deny herself a pleasure both parties wanted to partake in? Sometimes logic could be her friend. Skull accepted the invitation and the two leaned in for one last kiss.

A sickening chuckle broke the silence. "How sweet," a female voice spoke.

Both turned to stare wide-eyed at one of the last people they wanted to see at the moment. The dark-haired girl clad in yellow with the ever-present blade in her hand smirked at the two teenagers.

"Scorpina!" Kimberly gasped.

The bloodthirsty look in the creature's eyes caused Kimberly to stand protectively in front of Skull. The woman merely laughed at the human's intentions. She brought her sword against her person and licked her lips.

Skull stared at Rita's minion then back to the fierce warrior before him. He had never seen that look in Kimberly's eyes before. Sure he had been on the receiving end of her glares many times, but never had he seen the intent of causing severe harm, or worse to another living being. The boy swallowed as he remembered how brutal these creatures were. He clenched his fist. While he was no match for the scorpion monster, he had to protect his woman.

A whooshing noise sounded behind the two. Skull let out a cry. Kimberly turned around in time to see Goldar with his arms around a struggling Skull. Skull kicked and squirmed only causing Goldar to tighten his grip on the writhing teen.

Kimberly turned back around with the eyes of a murderer on Scorpina. She pointed at the armored woman. "Look, if it's me you want let him go. He's got nothing to do with this."

Scorpina shook her head. "I don't think so," she said with a laugh.

At that point Goldar vanished taking Skull with him. Kimberly called after Skull only to realize that he was most likely at the mercy of Rita. She suddenly remembered Goldar's threat to make Skull pay for his interference with their battle a few weeks ago. The darkest area of her mind did not want to think of what that monster had in store for her friend.

Scorpina placed a finger under Kimberly's chin. The girl stared into that girl's horrid eyes. Scorpina's rancid voice spoke, "Rita wants to make a deal with you, Pink Ranger." The smirk on the soldier's face widened. "In two hours sacrifice your power coin in exchange for the boy."

Kimberly was aware by the monster's actions that Scorpina was under orders not to harm her at the present moment. She jerked away from her grip. "I'll never give that witch my coin!"

Scorpina backed away and lifted her arms in a shrugging manner. "The choice is yours, Pinky," she said in a sour tone. "But I suggest you think it over." She held up two fingers. "If you haven't contacted Rita in two hours ready to hand over your power coin…" Scorpina brought the edge of the sword close to her throat and made a slicing motion. She gave the ranger another repulsive smile. "Trust me Goldar's been longing to kill him for some time." She released a cackle then added, "And you know as well as I do that Goldar will make it as painful as possible. Tearing him apart. Piece. By. Piece ."

Kimberly gasped at the vivid description. It took little convincing to believe Scorpina's words. There was nothing she could do to threaten her at the moment.

Scorpina backed up and brought her sword against her chest, the stance she usually took before teleporting. "Remember two hours," she repeated before vanishing in a flash of light.

Kimberly fell to her knees and broke into sobs. She punched the gravel before leaning into her hands. Just minutes ago Skull was safe in her embrace and now…

She never heard the voices calling her name. The other five members of her team surrounded her with concerned expressions on her face. Jason mentally swore to make Skull pay for whatever he did to make his sister cry.

"Kim, what happened?" Tommy asked as he crouched down beside her.

Kimberly looked up at her ex. She turned to the others as Tommy helped her to her feet. "Scorpina," she said with a sob. She wiped away falling tears then said, "They took Skull. If I—if I—if I don't give them my power coin…" She gasped then shouted, "Goldar's going to kill him!" After the outburst she buried her head in Tommy's chest. The green ranger's arms wrapped themselves around her weeping form as they had numerous times before.

Kimberly looked over to the side, the area where Goldar abducted Skull. The two options played in her mind. However no matter her decision there was no way for her to win.

* * *

Oh no! What will Kimberly decide? Will the rangers be able to save Skull? All this and more in the next installment of A Brighter Morning.

Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Toowhiteprincess: Thanks for the review. Thanks for the ideas for this chapter. I hope you enjoy all the drama and angst that accompanies this chapter.

Ghostwriter: Thanks for the review. Go ahead and beat up Rita to your content. Thanks for your idea, the point about Skull's opinion on the trade is brought up in this chapter.

Brankel1: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like all the angst and suspense in this chapter.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks for reviewing. Here's a new chapter for you.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone. Now onto the next chapter!

* * *

It was cold. That was the first thing he realized when the frigid air seeped through his shivering skin. Next his nostrils picked up the unpleasant musty scent. The overwhelming fear that crept beneath his flesh forced that memory of the familiar setting to the surface of his brain.

His ears caught the sound of metal shoes clanking in close proximity to him. He heard the pattern of feet rising and falling, completing full circles about him. It was not the fact that his hands were bound tightly behind his back that concerned him as much as the blindfold, restraining him in a world of blackness. Though in a way he was glad that he could not see what his captor planned to do to him. Even in his current predicament he hoped Kimberly was safe.

The incessant marching suddenly ceased. Skull swallowed a wad of saliva that had collected at the back of his throat. That grueling cackle caused him to jump from the cement block he had been forced to sit upon.

"Why—why torture me?" Skull asked. "Why not go ahead and kill me now if you plan on it?"

"You're so lucky right now, worthless human," the growling voice spoke. Skull visibly shuddered at the monkey creatures words. He leaned over so that his sultry breath tickled the back of Skull's neck. "I'm following Rita's orders for now. But trust me when the hour is up I'll take my time." He backed up as a wild smile crept across his face.

"Hour? Hour for what?" Skull asked, a tiny spark of hope igniting within his voice.

"It all depends on if she's willing to give for you," Goldar said with disgust in his voice. In his mind he was already dismembering this pesky human. He gripped Skull's collar and pulled him close enough that the tips of their noses nearly touched. "But in all honesty, I hope she doesn't." He let out a laugh, the rancid breath making Skull gag. "I've been aching to spill your blood for some time."

He threw Skull to the floor as brutal as possible without causing any serious damage. Skull released a yelp when his elbow collided with the hard surface. Even in the one percent chance that Kimberly chose to sacrifice her coin and he was denied his prey he wanted to cause Skull as much pain as possible in the mean time.

Goldar stopped at the entrance of the dark dimension. He glanced down at the two misfits awaiting their patrol mission.

"Guard him," Goldar barked. "He's tied up and blindfolded so it shouldn't be too difficult—even for you." The soldier passed the idiots who looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Zordon listened as Kimberly relayed the entire story to their leader. The floating head showed pity for the girl's dilemma.

Trini held a sobbing Kimberly close to her.

"It's my fault, I should've protected him," Kimberly said with a gasping sob.

"Kimmie, there's nothing you could've done," Trini said in a gentle voice.

"Trini is right, Kimberly," Zordon spoke. "A single ranger cannot take on two of Rita's most powerful soldiers by themselves."

The words of rationality did little to console the weeping brunette. In her mind she relived Goldar's threat to Skull.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tommy asked, hating to see his ex-girlfriend in such a state of pain. He still felt a stinging in his heart at being replaced and losing all chances of being with her, but he was glad that she found someone who cared intently for her in his stead.

"We must find out where Rita is keeping him, once his location has been pinpointed, we can send in a rescue team," Zordon spoke. He turned his attention to the panicking robot below. "Alpha, begin a scan of Rita's dimension for Skull's coordinates."

"Right, Zordon!" Alpha exclaimed as he began pressing glowing buttons on the control panel. Billy stepped forward to help Alpha with the task.

Kimberly brought her hand to her mouth and bit down hard on her thumbnail. If Goldar so much as bruised Skull, she would slowly kill that monster herself.

* * *

Skull listened to the whispering five feet from his person. He relaxed a bit feeling Goldar's presence absent from the room. Still he was only allowed an hour to live.

The pudgy, blue creature laughed as he approached the teenager. Skull felt he knew that idiotic giggle, but could not place where he last heard it.

Squatt stuck out a finger and poked Skull on the cheek.

"What gives?" Skull asked, jumping in reflex to the action.

Baboo clapped and squealed, "Do it again!" Squatt laughed and repeated the action.

Feeling that these two were not nearly as powerful as Goldar and with the giant monkey out of the way he felt his anger rise to the level his fear once occupied. Still he held back his initial reaction, for he was unsure just how many were in the room.

However when Squatt poked him a third time Skull grunted and kicked the creature in the shin. Squatt howled in pain and grabbed his leg. With his guard down the lowly minion never saw the human's foot rear back for a second attack. Skull's boot collided with Squatt's hip, sending him to the concrete below. Squatt held the bruised flesh, wishing that Goldar had tied the human's legs as well.

"Hey, hey, calm down," said a panicked Baboo.

"Yeah, just 'cause you're mad at Goldar don't take it out on us," Squatt spoke in a slightly frightened voice.

Skull calmed considerably. That creature basically mentioned the two of them were alone with him at the moment. They struck him as cowardly idiots. He inwardly smiled, perhaps he could use the two of them to his advantage.

"Sorry, I just didn't like you touching my face like that," Skull said hoping to gain their trust.

Squatt and Baboo exchanged glances.

"No one's ever apologized to us before," Baboo stated to which Squatt nodded.

Skull nodded in sympathy. "I'm truly sorry, really," he said mustering up as much sincerity he could. It was a skill he was quite learned in, having used it many times in his life to lessen the severity of punishments when he found himself in trouble yet again. "I was just a little scared, I mean, I thought you might be that creepy gold monkey."

"Oh, you mean Goldar," Baboo spoke up.

"I know what you mean, he gives me the creeps all the time," Squatt exclaimed. "You must be brave to try fighting Goldar back."

Skull nodded. "Really, I never would've kicked you if I knew who you were," the human stated. He paused for a moment to let the words sink into their brains. "Perhaps if you removed the blindfold, I could see who I'm talking to."

"Okay!" Squatt cried, skipping forward to carry out said task.

Baboo grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him back. "Wait, you can't do that. Goldar will get really mad if we do that."

"He just didn't want us to untie him," Squatt said with a smile. "He never said anything about the blindfold." Baboo thought about this for a few seconds before conceding. Squatt stepped forward to remove the black cloth from the boy who was his hero for standing up to Goldar.

The blindfold was ripped from Skull's eyes. The dark atmosphere spared him from needing to adjust his eyes. His gaze set on the two creatures before him. He immediately jumped at their monstrous appearance, but when reality set in that these were Rita's two incompetent henchmen, whom he managed to trick, he calmed. The short, stout one could possibly pose a threat if things got brutal, but the thin one he could take out with one punch.

"Hey, I remember you," Squatt spoke.

The voice nearly made Skull cringe. He hid the irritation and gave the creature a smile. He needed them to believe he could be trusted. "Yes, it was a while ago." He gave a fake chuckle which sounded real to the simpletons. Skull decided to attempt at inflating Squatt's ego. "You looked pretty tough and gave me and my friend a scare."

Squatt laughed, "Yep, that's true."

Skull looked around the familiar setting. Yes, he had been there twice before, once when Rita kidnapped everyone from the school, and the second time when she abducted everyone from the park. It was what the rangers called the dark dimension. If he were not in such danger he would have laughed at how the place lived up to its name.

Skull turned his attention back to the duo before him. Based on what he heard from Goldar not five minutes ago as well as his last visits to the dark dimension, they were obviously ridiculed by the rest of Rita's henchmen. In a way they were not too different from Bulk and himself.

"Hey, do you know why Goldar brought me here?" Skull asked. Unless the soldier was a sadist who wanted to prolong the torture as much as possible (which was highly probable) it made little sense as to why Goldar would not kill him when he had an ample amount of time to do so. By waiting he was risking the slim chance of the rangers finding out and rescuing him (not that he was complaining that Goldar was sparing his life for now).

"Oh yeah," Baboo spoke up. "Rita wants you here for the exchange."

"Exchange?" Skull asked with a lifted brow.

"Yeah," Squatt chimed. He turned to his friend. "Do you think she'll actually do it?" The bouncing dwarf caused Skull's curiosity to rise.

"Who?" Skull asked. He figured the "she" was referring to Rita, but if he was part of the deal he felt he had a right to know the details.

"The pink ranger," Squatt blurted out. He immediately clamped his chubby hands over his mouth.

"You idiot!" Baboo chided, smacking the other on the head.

"What about the pink ranger?" Skull asked, rushing towards the duo. At the moment he really wished that Goldar had not bound his hands. Even with his hands tied firmly behind his back the other two cowered before his angry expression.

"She—she—" Squatt began.

"She what?" Skull yelled.

"She has to give up her power coin to save you," Squatt revealed.

Skull sank back. The two minions exhaled at seeing the teenager calming. He wrinkled his brow then turned to them. "What does the pink ranger have to do with me?" Unless she felt she needed to do him this favor for saving them from Goldar that day, it made no sense why the benevolent celebrity would offer up her power in exchange for a single human life, especially one she was barely acquainted with.

"You're her boyfriend, aren't you?" Baboo asked.

Skull lifted his brows even higher. He was about to tell them that he had no girlfriend when it dawned on him.

"Kimberly," he whispered. It all made sense. She and her friends always disappeared whenever a monster or putties were attacking Angel Grove. She was the only one there when he was abducted from the park. She knew the monsters on a first name basis. Not to mention the fact that the six of them all wore those strange watches that chimed that odd melody to which they immediately rushed off after hearing it. "We've been so close to the rangers all this time," Skull said to himself.

Still it was the fact that the two of them, albeit they were imbeciles, called Kimberly his girlfriend. Was it possible that she felt for him the same way he did her? After all those times of ignoring and turning him down had she finally fallen in love with him? Even though he found himself in the depths of Rita's dimension, so close to his own demise, he found a reason to smile.

"Wait, she has to give her power coin?" Skull asked. The two nodded. "She can't do that!" Skull exclaimed. From the last time they had to offer that same item in exchange for the people at the school function, he knew that was the device that gave them their power.

Skull struggled against his restraints.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Baboo exclaimed.

"You have to help me out of this," he called to them. "Please, I have to tell Kimberly. She can't give up her coin for me. I won't let her."

"But Goldar will kill you," Squatt argued.

"I don't care!" shouted Skull. The two of them were dumbfounded. Skull continued to struggle, snapping one of the wires that bound him. _Good, only seven more to go_. He looked at the two staring at him with gaping mouths. "I won't let her give up the source of her power for my life. I'm not worth it."

The human realized that the two of them were not going to help him anytime soon. He looked around the area to find there was nowhere for him to escape. He was unsure if he was still on Earth.

Skull's eyes met with the creatures'. "Please," he begged, falling to his knees. "You have to let me out of here. I don't care what Goldar does to me, but I have to keep him from taking her coin." He walked on his knees closer to where they stood. They backed up as he advanced. "Please," he said in a lower voice.

Even after following the queen of evil for so long their hearts could not take the amount of sorrow displayed in the boy's eyes. Never before had they met someone, other than the rangers, who were willing to sacrifice themselves for the good of someone else.

"What if we take him out of this dimension," Baboo suggested.

"Do you know what Goldar would do to us?" Squatt gasped.

Baboo smirked. "We can tell him the human requested to see Rita."

Squatt thought about it for a second then nodded. "Yeah, we can do that."

Baboo stepped behind Skull and helped him to his feet. With one hand on each of Skull's elbows he led him to the exit portal of the dimension. Squatt led the way. He looked back at his colleague for reassurance and to be sure he wanted to go through with this before they actually did. The two nodded then pushed forward.

* * *

"Zordon, we've found him!" Alpha exclaimed.

The others crowded around the robot and boy genius.

"Affirmative," Billy stated. "We were having difficulties pinpointing his location while he resided within one of the restricted dimensions, but it seems as though the parties involved have relocated him back to our dimension."

"Where is he now?" Zack asked.

Alpha released what would have been a sigh were he human. "That's the bad news," the robot said. "He's inside Rita's castle."

"Well, then let's go find him," Jason said ready to tear Goldar's head off once and for all. He had become close to Skull over the last two weeks and would not stand by why his enemy tortured his new friend.

"It's not that simple, rangers," Zordon announced eliminating all cheer from the rangers. His expression became grave. "You'll be entering into Rita's realm. While her power is not as strong as within the dimensions, she has full reign there. The power will not be able to protect you as well once you are inside her castle."

"But we have to try," said Tommy.

"Tommy's right, we can't let her hurt a civilian," Jason added.

"Yeah, who knows what Goldar will do to him if he's given the okay to kill him," Zack said.

Zordon smiled. "That's why you six are the power rangers," he stated. He turned to face Alpha. "Is there a secret entrance they can take?"

Alpha pressed a combination of keys on the control panel. "I'm searching as we speak, Zordon," Alpha stated. "Aha! I've found one!" he exclaimed.

"Good work, Alpha," Jason cheered, clapping the android on the shoulder.

"Unfortunately it will take four power coins to open this portal so only two of you will be able to enter." He paused then added the rest of the bad news. "You'll only have a span of twenty minutes to complete this mission."

"What happens if we run out of time?" Tommy asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

Alpha's tone saddened. "You'll lose all contact with the command center and be at Rita's mercy."

"Is this a risk you're willing to take, Rangers?" Zordon asked.

Kimberly nodded, "We don't have a choice." She stepped forward. "It's my fault that Skull was taken in the first place." She clenched her fists. "I will be one of the two who go." With the amount of determination in her eyes none dared to argue.

* * *

I originally planned to end this after they entered the castle right before a fight, but I was unsure of who the second person to go with her will be. I was thinking either Tommy or Jason, but I'm curious as to who you want the second ranger to accompany her to be?

Don't worry the next chapter will have a detailed fight scene.

As for Squatt and Baboo, I thought it would be interesting to bring them into this story. For some reason I think that if they weren't on the evil side, the two of them would be good friends with Bulk and Skull. Eh, my mind is weird.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A new one will be coming soon.


	13. Search and Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Warnings: There is a brutal fight scene in this chapter. If extreme graphic violence disturbs you, you might not want to read.

Thank you to everyone who read and especially to those who reviewed.

BluIdDreamer: Thanks for the review. I never really though Squatt and Baboo were all that evil. They might have helped with two or three plans, but other than that, they never did anything bad, so it's possible for them becoming good guys. Thanks for the advice about who to choose. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ghostwriter: Thanks for reviewing. I totally forgot about that, but it's true, they are so much alike. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Brankel1: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one too.

JeremyShane: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter.

Toowhiteprincess: Thanks for the review. That would make an interesting twist. Bulk and Skull vs. Rita and her henchmen would make an interesting episode. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

On with the story!

* * *

Zordon nodded his approval to her suggestion. This was not the first time Kimberly volunteered herself to walk into the fire and she had yet to fail at any of those missions. The only thing that remained is who would be the second to accompany her.

"Kimberly, since you have chosen to enter Rita's castle, you may select the second ranger to go with you," Zordon announced, knowing that each of them would be willing to go along with her.

Kimberly looked at the many faces before her. Billy was not an option. If anything went wrong or they happened to lose contact with the others, he and Alpha were the only ones with the knowledge to fix it. Trini was the best at consoling the others when bad things happened; she would be needed to calm everyone in case of a deadly mistake. Tommy, while she would love to have him by her side, his power coin was the strongest, therefore he was needed to help with the portal.

That left her with Jason and Zack. Both were excellent fighters and would be most useful in this case. She suddenly remembered Jason's rivalry with Goldar. It was a high possibility that if offered a chance to fight and possibly destroy the red ranger he might abandon the hostage to take that opportunity.

"Jason," Kimberly replied. The red ranger locked eyes with her and nodded. She took Jason's hand in hers. "Goldar might back off Skull to fight with you."

"That's a good point," Jason stated. He nodded at Kimberly then looked up at their leader. "Zordon, I'm willing to accompany Kimberly on this mission."

"Very well, Rangers," said Zordon. "Your decision is sound, Kimberly." He turned his attention to Alpha, "Begin the sequence. May the power protect you."

Jason took his spot in the center and began the transformation sequence. Once all six of them had taken on their Ranger identities the four who would remain in the command center formed a diamond around the other two. Jason took Kimberly's hand in his own.

The other four placed their hands on the power coins resting on their morphers. They each stated the name of the animal that granted them their power. A black laser shot from Zack's power coin to a crystal sitting in the middle of the command center. A bright blue light was the next to connect, followed by a yellow, then lastly a green one. The four powers combined to ignite the crystal which glowed an almost blinding white light. The rangers turned their eyes from the brightness. The crystal encircled the two rangers in the center with a similar light.

They felt the room vanish as they were trapped inside the belly of this light. Jason tightened his hold on Kimberly's hand. The two were used to the disorientation that came with teleportation and crossing the gates to other dimensions.

The light gradually diminished leaving them in a darkened world. Kimberly adjusted her eyes then looked over at the window. She saw many stars closer than ever before. She peered around the edges of the window to see what appeared to be the planet she called home. The further she leaned out the window the harder it was to breathe. She pulled herself back inside and gasped deeply for oxygen.

"Kim, what's going on?" Jason asked, his hands grasping her arms.

"We're on the moon," she said once she caught her breath. "I forgot there was no air up here."

"Must be something in this castle that provides those inside with oxygen," Jason said nodding at the grotesque designs that decorated the walls.

They silently walked through the corridor. Everything was black with the few gray, dark greens and red added in for a hint of color. Mangled faces and images depicting torture scenes proved to be the décor. They felt as though they were walking through one of those manmade haunted houses at Halloween. Only this time they were not crudely drawn paintings and this was not a pretend haunted house. The tales and jokes of ghosts residing inside Rita's castle they tormented each other with in conversation surfaced. Of course running into a spirit of a deceased being was the least of their worries.

"This place is huge, Skull could be anywhere," Kimberly stated.

"Well, hopefully we can find him before Rita or any of her henchmen notice we're here," Jason said.

Kimberly nodded in agreement. However both had a strong feeling that would not be the case.

* * *

Skull carefully walked behind Squatt and Baboo. With his hands still bound there was little he could do to pose any threat to them. He was only glad to be out of that dark dimension. If he was to die, he would much rather it be in a more lit area.

They stopped when a strange creature stepped before them. Skull slightly shivered, but he saw no weapons on this one. Even his facial features did not appear as threatening as the constant scowls worn by Goldar and that weird scorpion girl. That one looked more like a humanoid dog creature that stepped out of a cartoon. He approached them with a large grin.

"My, my, what have we here?" Finster asked.

"Hey, Finster, this is Rita's hostage," Squatt answered with a laugh. He patted Skull on the shoulder then returned his gaze to Finster.

"Hmm, shouldn't he be locked in the dark dimension, though?" Finster questioned, cocking his head to the side. As far as he knew that was where Rita held all of her prisoners.

"He requested to see Rita," Baboo replied. "And well, it's only polite that we let him."

Skull nodded.

"I suppose," Finster said as he started walking away. If Rita had any problems with these arrangements, he in no way wanted to be associated with letting the prisoner walk free about the castle.

"Where you off to?" Baboo asked.

"My queen has asked me to prepare a new monster for her," Finster chimed happily. "While the rangers are distracted with his—" he pointed to Skull, "capture, this will be the perfect time to send one down to Earth."

"Great idea," Baboo said with a slight bow of his head.

"Wait, you make your own monsters?" Skull asked. "I thought they were just around here, like the three of you."

Finster chuckled, "No, dear boy, every monster is my pride and joy." He held a hand against his chest while reliving the many victories his creations had brought his queen. Unfortunately for him his winning streak had taken a severe tumble since arriving on the moon.

"Really?" Skull asked inching his way forward. He gave the dog creature an innocent smile. "Do you—do you think I can see it?" he asked. "I mean, it's not every day a human gets to see a monster being made."

Finster's eyes lit up. No one had ever shown much interest in his monster production before. He agreed and led the boy to his laboratory.

They stepped inside a cramped room that contained a shelf with books next to a cabinet that contained what appeared to be potions. A circular blade sat over in the corner beside a table saw and a few other tools. An enormous slab of clay rested on the table beside the tools. Skull's eyes fell on the gigantic machine that sat in the center, the contraption Skull assumed to be what brought those horrific creatures to life.

It was the slight movement from the shelf near the monster making machine that caught Skull's attention. He padded over and shrieked while gawking at what appeared to be animated blobs of clay. He shuddered and backed into Finster.

"Ah, you've found my creations," Finster said touching the tiny hand of one. "Someday these babies will become big, strong monsters."

The temperature of the room suddenly increased, at least to Skull. Were his hands free he would have been fanning himself. He felt his stomach twist and bile threatened to rise up his throat.

Finster opened the worn, leather book from its resting place. He flipped through a few pages, stopping on some to relive memories of that particular creature. He hummed as he turned a few pages finally deciding on one. He lowered the book to Skull who looked at a picture of a repulsive black beetle with bulging red eyes.

"What do you think of him?" Finster asked.

"Kind of creepy," Skull replied, hoping the mad scientist would not be insulted. He knew very little about this odd one, so nothing kept him from thinking this Finster would not harm him.

"Thank you, my thoughts exactly," Finster said as he walked over the production desk, humming the whole way.

It only took a few minutes for the experienced scientist to construct the monster from clay. He hurried over and dropped it on the conveyor belt then pressed the button. He made sure Skull watched every step. Skull was genuinely interested in the process. Despite the fact that his heart raced and his breathing hitched, there was nothing boring about monster production.

Skull watched with wide eyes as the monster appeared out of thin air. It screeched and moved its disgusting arms and antennae. Skull had to swallow heavily to keep from vomiting at the sight of it. Yet he pretended to love the creation so the creator would not order the monster to kill him.

"You look horribly wonderful," Finster cheered as he approached the insect. It cooed at its creator's touch. "Come, let's have the queen take a look at you."

In his excitement Finster completely forgot about the human. Skull stood still, this was probably the only chance he would have, and was not going to do anything to draw attention to himself.

Once Finster disappeared down the hall Skull jumped into action. He rushed over to the circular blade sitting on the table. He lifted his bound arms up to the saw and positioned the wires along the sharp edges. He swiftly rubbed it back and forth, smiling when he heard one of them snap. That made only five more. Skull held in the cries as he accidentally nicked his fingers a few times. He tried to ignore the aversive feeling of blood dripping down his hand.

The palm of his hand scraped along the sharpest part of the blade. He cried out and immediately held his breath. The injured skin stung worse than anything he ever felt before and he had endured many types of pain.

He heard footsteps and bit his lip as he increased the motion. Finally the bundle of severed wires fell to his feet. Fortunately for him whoever was headed his way turned down another hallway, the sound of approaching boots growing silent.

He examined the laceration which was bleeding profusely. He touched the sensitive skin only to be burdened with an acute ache. Skull bit down hard on his bottom lip then stomped his foot to keep from screaming out loud. At the moment he wished he had paid closer attention in biology (for he felt a C was good enough to know all the details) so as to know exactly which blood vessel he might have severed. He knew many important veins and tendons resided in the palm and was more than certain he damaged one of them.

Skull swiped a dusty cloth from the table and crudely wrapped it about his wound. In a few seconds the blood seeped through. He cursed and searched for anything else nearby he could use as a bandage. He rummaged one-handedly through the mass of drawers, tossing everything that served him no purpose on the floor. At last he came across a plethora of cloth in various colors. He bundled a good mass of the blue one into a ball and placed it on his palm then with one arm wrapped the rest about his hand and wrist. He smiled at his handiwork, relieved to see no red bleeding through.

He turned to take a good look at the machine. So that was where all those fearsome creatures originated from. He ran his finger up and down its metal body. He glanced back at the workbench. He picked up the tattered book. It was definitely old, probably passed down from the ancient times. He flipped through, taking in the designs of the most gruesome and awful of creatures. Several of the monsters he recognized as having come in contact with a few over the past year.

The teen took a quick glimpse over his shoulder then secured the book inside his jacket pocket.

He turned and smirked at the contraption. His eyes rested on what appeared to be a club. He tightened his grip about the weapon. If Goldar planned on killing him, he might as well do what good he could for his team while he was there.

Skull reared the club back and let it smash against the back of the machine. Sparks flew when the metal rod hit the largest part of the machine. He swung again, this time striking a more vulnerable area. Steam escaped from the bent area. He made his way over to the conveyor belt. He raised the club above his head then let it fly. The structure leading to the entrance of the machine split in two, both pieces crumbling. Skull grabbed a mini saw from the shelf and snapped the belt. The leather licked his hand which caused him to cry out and wave the injured area.

When the pain subsided the boy rushed over to the cabinet containing the potions. He picked up a green one that contained a yellow liquid. He smashed the side of the bottle against the machine, holding his nose against its offending stench. Jolts of electricity danced about the inside as the potion leaked inside. He grabbed a second bottle, one that was red and in the shape of a heart. Skull shrugged, what a most absurd bottle to house a potion. He could care less, it was not like its contents would ever have a direct affect on his life. He poured the liquid inside the entrance watching with a smirk as it sparked.

"What are you doing?" Finster's surprised voice cried. He clamped his hands on the side of his head and screamed in horror at the sight of his precious machine up in smoke. It had taken him fifty years to construct it and this human destroyed it in five.

Making sure the book was still in his jacket, Skull dashed down the hallway. Finster remained stunned for a few seconds more before he called for Goldar. The monkey growled, about to ask his reason for summoning him, but his annoyance died when he saw what was left of the monster generator.

Squatt and Baboo hurried over to see the reason for all the commotion. Like Goldar they too were surprised.

"What happened?" Goldar asked kicking through the ruins.

"That—that human," Finster seethed.

"What?" Goldar growled. "How did he get out?"

Squatt and Baboo ducked out of viewing range.

Goldar screamed and summoned his sword. He made a vow that when he caught the human he was going to slowly and painfully rip him to shreds.

* * *

"This is doing no good, we should've reached Rita's throne room by now," Kimberly cried. She gripped her helmet. "We're running out of time."

"Alright," Jason said taking a deep breath. He could tell Kimberly was anxious. He would be too if someone that close to him was fated to die within the next fifteen minutes. "We'll split up."

"Is that safe?" Kimberly asked. She wished that the portal did not require the use of four rangers for she could have used as many in the search party as possible.

"We don't have a choice," Jason replied glumly. "We've already wasted seven minutes. And I don't think Rita will let Skull go without a fight."

Kimberly sighed, yet agreed. Jason's logic was too sound to argue with. They made a pact that they would meet at that very same point and request the rangers to bring them back with or without Skull.

They said a quick farewell then ran in different directions.

Kimberly picked up her pace. At this point she could care less if any of Rita's henchmen discovered her. If anything that would make her rescue of Skull easier. She turned a corner and ended up in a room that was filled with neon green lights.

Kimberly's pace lightened. For some reason she could feel another presence in the room. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up. She spun around, her arms in their fighting pose. She was met with blank space. Kimberly relaxed, but remained on guard. Something seemed too off for her comfort.

A familiar laugh caught her attention. The pink ranger spun around to see the smirking face of Scorpina. She stood with her arms and legs crossed, leaning against the wall.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd even show up, Pink Ranger," Scorpina laughed.

Kimberly clenched her fists. If the monster could see her facial features no doubt that smirk would be wiped away.

"I kept my end of the bargain, where's Skull?" Kimberly spat.

"If I were in your position, I wouldn't come here making demands," Scorpina said standing up straight. She took two strides towards the pink ranger. "This is Rita's domain and she's the only one who makes the rules around here."

Scorpina gripped her sword and brought it against her chest. Kimberly summoned her power bow. The two walked in strides in a circular pattern. Scorpina grinned then performed a surprise launch at Kimberly, knocking her back into a wall. Kimberly groaned and lifted herself to her feet. With her bow in hand she moved just as Scorpina directed another swing at her. Kimberly performed two backwards summersaults and landed in time to parry Scorpina's blade with her bow. Kimberly pushed, sending her opponent back a few feet.

Scorpina merely grinned when she landed. She swung her sword to the side and calculated the ranger's next move in order to plan her own. Rita had given her the order to use as much force as she wanted during the fight and she intended to use every ounce of that privilege.

Kimberly reacted as Scorpina advanced on her. Scorpina swung the blade which Kimberly effectively blocked. A second slash came her way. Kimberly remained on key with each of Scorpina's attacks. It was just as they formed a rhythm that Scorpina decided to change the tempo. She ducked down and kicked Kimberly in the lower abdomen. Kimberly stumbled backwards, her hand on the sore area. Scorpina sent her sword for the pink ranger's neck. Kimberly grabbed the blade between her two gloved hands and used it for support as she corkscrewed in the air and collided the soles of her feet with Scorpina's face.

The scorpion monster yelled as she fell backwards. She dropped her weapon and her hand went to her face. She took the brunt of it in the eyes. No doubt she would have to have that looked at later, but she had not the time for that now. Scorpina picked up her blade and stood. The pink ranger had disappeared.

Scorpina growled and took off in the direction of the fleeing pink blur. Scorpina leapt in the air and landed hard down on Kimberly's back. The pink ranger cried out in pain. She positioned her feet around Scorpina's leg and tossed the girl to the side. Scorpina rolled away and up. With weapon in hand she advanced again on the pink ranger. Kimberly predicted the move and jumped up, a simple dodge avoiding the painful stab. The edge of Kimberly's bow scraped the side of Scorpina's face.

Kimberly abandoned the weapon for her trustworthy skills. She decked Scorpina in the cheek then fell to the ground and kicked her feet out from underneath her. Scorpina fell down, dropping her blade. Kimberly kicked it out of her opponent's reach then kicked the woman in the side, causing her to land on her back.

Scorpina jumped up in time to avoid a second kick.

"If that's how you want to play, so be it," Scorpina said with a smirk.

The two females stared at each other for a few seconds more. As always it was Scorpina who made the first move. She launched her fist for Kimberly's face who easily evaded it with the block of her forearm. She elbowed Scorpina in the chest then kicked her in the stomach. Scorpina growled in frustration then advanced on Kimberly. The pink ranger saw the fist coming and readied to block. Scorpina smirked and removed the false punch as she spun and her leg met with Kimberly's hip. The pink ranger twirled twice before falling down on her side. She rolled over before she had to endure another explosion of pain.

Kimberly leapt up as Scorpina's leg barely missed her. Kimberly returned with a punch of her own. The knuckles met with the scorpion's face, sending her backwards. She rubbed at the forming bruise then frowned at the person who caused it.

"Make it easier on yourself and just give up now," Kimberly said. "Just tell me where Skull is and I won't harm you further."

Scorpina smirked. "Do you think your weak punches are a threat to me?" she asked with a scoff. The truth remained that the punishment for cowardice was much worse than anything a ranger could do to her.

"I'm sorry then," Kimberly said as she stepped into her fighting pose once more.

Scorpina's eyes fell on her fallen blade in the distance. All she needed to do was find a way to dance around the pink ranger, while make it look natural, until she had the chance to grab.

They commenced their fighting once more. Each of Kimberly's punches were blocked by the more experienced fighter. Scorpina backed up to give herself the room necessary then kneed Kimberly in the stomach. The pink ranger gasped for air as the monster dug her kneecap deeper into the girl's abdomen. Scorpina gripped Kimberly's arms and pushed her further into her knee. Scorpina gave her three more blows, each one earning a cry from her opponent. Once satisfied she tossed the breathless ranger on the ground.

Once free from Scorpina's grasp Kimberly inhaled deeply. She welcomed each particle of air that forced itself into her lungs. She coughed and turned her head to the side to spit out a wad of red. She leaned her head back to invite more oxygen into her aching lungs.

Scorpina hovered above her, the retrieved sword in her grip. She swung the blade for Kimberly's head. The pink ranger extended her legs and kicked the warrior in the shoulders. She was pushed back a few feet and faltered, yet refused to drop the sword again.

The pink ranger wobbled as she pulled herself to her feet. She hated to imagine just how much of her time was wasted during her fight with that inhuman woman.

"You don't stand a chance," Scorpina said twirling her sword.

"I won't back down," Kimberly replied. "Not until Skull is home safe."

Scorpina snickered, "Well, hate to tell you, Pinky, but while you're here fighting with me, Goldar's probably done away with him."

Kimberly's eyes narrowed. Her fists formed tight fists. Rita never had any intentions of letting the civilian live. She had planned to kill him and take her power coin from the beginning. Her eyes became red and she let out a snarl that scared Scorpina.

Kimberly advanced, her fist bashing the unprepared Scorpina in the nose. She then used her elbow to smash her in the cheek. Kimberly kicked her twice in the stomach then landed the third on the monster's shin. She finished with yet another kick to Scorpina's stomach.

Her opponent dropped her sword and stumbled backwards. As Kimberly had been knocked breathless moments ago, Scorpina suffered the same.

Kimberly approached and kicked Scorpina in the nose. Blood splattered on the floor. Her skull hit the marble floor hard. She let out a pained cry. The usually humane pink ranger took no pity on the monster. She grabbed her by her hair and hoisted her up. Kimberly reared her arm back and decked her in the lips, then aimed one for her eye. A good chunk of black hair remained in Kimberly's white glove as Scorpina's body fell limply to the ground.

The fallen soldier struggled to pull herself up. Kimberly shoved her boot into Scorpina's shoulder blades. The latter screamed as Kimberly's foot pressed harder, listening to the sound of the other woman's spine cracking.

"Stop it!" Scorpina begged. "This isn't the way you rangers work."

"You're so sure about that?" Kimberly asked as she pressed harder.

Scorpina replied with another shrill yell. Kimberly removed the pressure then kicked her swiftly in the buttocks then landed another in the back of her knee. Kimberly knelt down beside the groaning creature and gripped her fingers around her neck. The fingers constricted as Scorpina gagged and kicked and writhed in hopes of finding air. Scorpina's pained eyes met with the visor of the pink ranger. It was then Kimberly realized what she was doing.

She dropped Scorpina down on the ground. A muffled groan filled the room. Scorpina found it difficult to move.

Kimberly held Scorpina in her arms. "Tell me, where is Skull?" she asked.

Scorpina looked around the room, everything a blur. "I—I don't know," she confessed before drifting into unconsciousness.

Kimberly felt sudden remorse for what she did to one of her worst enemies. Not even Scorpina deserved to be treated that way. She slung Scorpina's unconscious body over her shoulder. She checked the timer on her communicator which revealed that she only had six minutes left until the portal closed. With the extra weight she rushed off in the direction she originally headed.

* * *

The echoing of boots filled the corridor. Skull cursed himself for selecting to wear such noisy shoes. He had no idea where he was heading, but he knew he needed to get as far from the castle as he could.

He stopped momentarily to catch his breath. His hand gripped at the stolen book in his jacket. It was only a matter of time until that dog creature realized his precious item was missing. If that gold monkey caught up to him he was surely to die. His breathing stopped when he heard the sound of rapid footsteps approaching.

Skull inhaled deeply and continued his dash. He made a mental note to himself that if he made it out of Rita's castle alive he should try out for the track team. Skull looked behind him to see a shadow in the distance. He squeaked and picked up his pace. Just as he turned his head forward he yelled and crashed into someone.

Two hands firmly grasped him as they both fell to the ground. Skull shut his eyes tightly. His time had finally come, he now only wanted to be spared the sight of the final blow.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" a muffled, yet familiar voice asked as he shook Skull's shoulder.

Skull opened his eyes and looked up to see the helmet of the red ranger. Skull wrapped his arms around his rescuer and hugged him tightly. Jason was somewhat taken back from the action, but returned the hug nonetheless. He hated to imagine what kind of torture Skull had to endure over the last hour.

"Come on, can you get up?" Jason asked as he helped Skull to his feet. "Look, I'm sorry to rush you, but we have less than five minutes to get out of here."

"I'm more than okay with that," Skull replied.

The two turned to meet up at their scheduled escape location when a new figure stepped into the area gathering attention from both humans. They stared at the enraged form of Goldar. Rita's soldier tightly gripped his soul.

"You're not going anywhere, Red Ranger," Goldar grunted.

"Give it up, Goldar, you're not going to win this one," Jason declared. He stepped in front of the weaker human.

"You're not the one I want," Goldar growled, pointing his sword at Skull. "The Pink Ranger has not fulfilled her side of the deal. Therefore I get to kill him." Goldar tilted his head back and heartily laughed.

"Not going to happen, Goldar," Jason yelled. "You've gone too far with kidnapping those without power. They can't defend themselves."

"Then I will have to destroy you both," Goldar shouted. "I'll start with you, Red Ranger!" With those words the golden warrior charged at the ranger with his sword ahead.

Jason summoned his own sword just in time. He blocked Goldar's blows and kicked him backwards. Skull stood on the sidelines cheering Kimberly's friend. From the voice and fighting style he was more than certain the one in the red costume was Jason. He owed those rangers his life five times. After all the grief he caused them they rescued him and Bulk time and again. Once more Jason was here fighting to protect him.

Jason and Goldar's swords met once more. The sparks flew off the two blades, making a most grating noise when the bits of metal screeched as they parted. Jason turned his sword to the side to parry Goldar's advance. He pushed off, sending the giant monkey back. Goldar growled then lowered the sword for an above attack. Jason took advantage of Goldar's weak spot and ground the hilt of the sword into Goldar's exposed stomach. The evil warrior yelled and brought his massive hand to the sore area. Fortunately for him the armor protected him from the brunt of the damage. There was now a colossal dent in the center of the breastplate.

The red ranger advanced for a final blow. How ironic would it be for after all their fights, Goldar was defeated on his own turf. Goldar's eyes watched the attack. He waited for the right moment to leap, leaving Jason bewildered as the sword met with the back of Jason's head. The red ranger yelled out before falling face forward on the hard floor.

Goldar laughed at his triumph. His red eyes met with Skull who swallowed and backed up. Goldar slowly approached the trembling human. He was going to enjoy this.

Goldar grabbed Skull by the front of his shirt and hoisted him up in the air. Goldar licked his lips. With a raised weapon, he placed the blade against the human's ear. He could feel the shivers and could not wait for the agonizing screams.

Jason moaned as he regained consciousness. He looked over his shoulder to see Goldar's hovering in the air with his victim in hand. Jason moved to stand, but fell back down. It would take some time for him to recover from the blow to the back of his head. At the moment time was a luxury they did not have. With a spinning head, Jason crawled to the wall and grabbed the structure to help lift himself to his feet.

Skull struggled in Goldar's hold. The blade swiftly sliced the boy in the chest. He cried out as red seeped through the injury, forming a puddle beneath them. Goldar laughed.

"That's only the beginning, you pesky human," Goldar cheered. "You will regret the day you dared to interfere."

Jason watched in horror as Goldar prepared the second attack on the innocent victim. He wobbled and cursed his own weakness. For the first time the rangers failed. This time an innocent would pay for that failure.

* * *

What a nice place to end the chapter. Will anyone be able to rescue Skull now? Find out in the next installment.

Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. Until next time!


	14. Selfless

Hello, everybody. Here's the next chapter. Only one more after this one, such a bittersweet feeling.

Warnings: There is some violence and blood in this chapter, but nothing compared to the last one.

A special thanks to all my reviewers. I much appreciate all your comments.

Ghostwriter: Thanks for the review. I am evil. That's why I use cliffhangers-hahaha! Anyway, I'm glad you liked that chapter and hope you like this one just as much.

TooWhitePrincess: Thanks for reviewing. Oh yes, you'll see how angry Rita is in this chapter. I just thought Skull would have that, "I'm going to die anyway, I might as well destroy this machine while I'm here" attitude. I hope you like this chapter.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter too.

Brankel1: Thanks for reviewing. There will be some more action in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

On with the story!

* * *

The golden warrior allowed the edge of his sword to press firmly against the human's chest for a few moments longer. He wanted to savor every second of his revenge. Sensing the pulsating fear from where his hand grasped the boy's neck gave reason for his smirk to increase. Goldar reared back his arm and brought the edge of sword deep into Skull's abdomen. The dark-haired human let out a cry of pain as a stream of red joined the already formed puddle.

From behind them the red ranger reached for his power sword he had dropped during his battle with Goldar. He seethed behind the helmet. Jason had watched Rita's minions do many horrible things since the beginning of their attempted invasion, but torturing a defenseless civilian had to top the list of their most evil acts. His fingers gripped for the hilt, trying to ignore his blurred vision along with Goldar's demonic laugh. Still it was the whimpering from the teenager that pained him the most.

Jason grabbed the sword and dashed towards Goldar. With one swift swing the monkey dropped the unarmed human and turned towards the ranger with fury leaking from every pore of his being.

"You'll pay for that, Red Ranger!" Goldar growled. He turned his bloodstained weapon towards his new opponent. The hissing and writhing of the injured human lying on the ground provided him with a soothing melody. He would finish with him in due time. At the moment he had a score to settle with his archenemy.

Behind the mask Jason glared at the monster. He spoke, "I never thought even you would stoop that low." He nodded to where Skull lay bleeding on the floor. "He couldn't defend himself."

"It's his own fault for destroying the monster generator," Goldar revealed. "When Rita finds out he's as good as dead."

Although Jason had never seen the generator with his own eyes, he recalled hearing Alpha telling them about the machine that brought the horrendous monsters to life. He allowed himself a small smirk to know Skull's kidnapping brought about one good thing for their team.

Jason stepped forward and faltered. Fortunately for him his opponent never noticed the stumble. Jason silently ordered himself to make this battle as quick as possible. They only had three more minutes until the portal closed and even more he was unsure how much longer he and Skull could last without medical attention. Another wave of dizziness came over him. Jason merely shook his head and focused his failing eyes.

Jason leapt forward and swung his blade. His opponent's sword met his with just as much force. The impact caused both parties to step back. Jason allowed no time for Goldar to think as he lowered himself to the ground and attacked for a more vulnerable area. Goldar jumped up in the nick of time and brought his foot down on Jason's shoulder.

He grabbed the ranger's sword and tossed it away. Skull's glossy eyes watched as his only hope for survival was rendered defenseless like himself. In the depths of his dying heart he found a spark of pride to know he would die a hero. He only hated that one of the rangers would also meet his end because of him.

Goldar laughed as he stomped down on the tender area above the human's armpit. Jason grunted, refusing to fully yell out. His nemesis did not deserve the satisfaction of a ranger's screams.

"This is my lucky day," Goldar boasted. "I'll get to kill both you and him." He grabbed Jason by the neck and hoisted him up. Jason used this chance as his last effort. He swung his leg against Goldar's side. The warrior saw it coming and grabbed Jason's leg. "I think I'll break your leg first!" Goldar grabbed as he began to twist the limb to an unnatural angle.

Jason clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. The urge to scream became more intense as did the pain. He closed his eyes and silently apologized to Skull and his team for failing. He only hoped they could forgive his mistakes and his death.

"Goldar, let him go!" a voice called from behind the two.

Goldar turned to see the pink ranger standing with a weapon in one hand and his wife over her other shoulder.

"What did you do to her?" Goldar growled, tossing Jason over by Skull.

"You let them go now!" Kimberly shouted. She turned her armed side towards Rita's minion. "I swear if you hurt either one of them and I'll kill her." To help prove her point she brought the blade above Scorpina's back. Goldar's eyes widened upon realizing she held the very sword that belonged to Scorpina.

"You put her down," Goldar snapped grasping his own sword.

Kimberly shook her head and backed away. "You have a choice, Goldar," she replied. "You let me, the red ranger, and Skull walk out of here alive and I'll spare her life." Kimberly nodded at the unconscious Scorpina draped over her shoulder.

For the first time in his life Goldar was rendered speechless. A part of him doubted that a power ranger had the cruelty inside to carry out such a threat. Then again he remembered many times during his conquest of planets for Rita's empire how the inhabitants of said planets would unleash an incredible power to avenge their deceased loved ones.

Besides the aura the ranger gave off was not her normal one of kindness, but one of a mother facing a danger head on to protect her young, a martyr meeting death for standing up for something he believed in, and a soldier protecting his homeland. The emotions were selfless, but the individual willing to take the life of another in order to secure the lives of the one she loved. It was a new power that the rangers, especially the female ones, ever produced outside of battle, and it terrified him.

Scorpina shifted over Kimberly's shoulder. She moaned then rested her head against the pink ranger's shoulder. Kimberly lifted the blade above Scorpina's head and repeated her threat. Goldar was unable to tell if the ranger was bluffing. He hesitated.

One glance at the communicator showed Kimberly that time was not going to wait for the hero. Although she did not want to injure a defenseless Scorpina any further, in a moment of panic she made the rash decision to show she was willing to carry out her threat. She brought the sword up and hacked at the back of Scorpina. The semi-conscious villain let out a cry of pain that seared the heart of her husband. Droplets of crimson splattered on the pink ranger's helmet and chest. Kimberly lifted the blade once more and Goldar held out his free hand.

"Alright!" he cried. "Alright," he said in a calmer voice. "Put her down. I'll let you go this time." He backed away from the hostages and moved past Kimberly. He even sheathed his sword before holding out his arms to collect his wife. "Don't hurt her," Goldar pleaded.

Kimberly tossed the invalid into the waiting arms of Goldar. He wrapped his bulky arms about her frail frame, cradling her close to his chest. Kimberly knelt down beside her friends.

"Zordon, come in," Kimberly spoke into the communicator.

"I read you, Kimberly," Zordon replied.

Kimberly let out a sigh of relief. "Zordon, prepare for transport. Both Skull and Jason are hurt."

"Understood," Zordon said to the ranger. She heard him instruct Alpha to begin the teleportation.

Kimberly's masked eyes met with Goldar's red ones. His eyes contained a rare look of compassion that he saved only for Scorpina. Those eyes struck Kimberly with a pang of guilt for she had not wanted to harm Scorpina to that extent, but was given no other choice.

"Goldar," she called to the gold monkey. "If you ever come after Skull again she will meet her end. I swear to it." The force behind the pink ranger's words told Goldar that she would fulfill her threat were he to go against her terms.

A flash of light enveloped the three removing them from the dreary palace. When the light vanished they were back in the safety of the command center. The other rangers crowded around their comrades.

The strain on Jason's body finally gave out and he returned to his normal form. He gasped and writhed from the throbbing pain.

"Jason, what happened?" Tommy asked, gently lifting him into a sitting position.

"My head," was all the red ranger could mutter before falling unconscious in Tommy's arms.

"Oh no, Skull!" Kimberly cried noticing the amount of blood. While kneeling over the two in the darkness of Rita's castle she had only seen the glistening on the shirt along with a small puddle by his side. The pouring of a deep red on the contrasting color of the command center floor told her the true extent of the injury.

"Alpha, you gotta help them!" Kimberly begged, grasping the robot's arm.

"Right away, Kimberly," Alpha replied pressing a few buttons on the panel. Two healing chairs emerged from the sides of the command center.

Zack picked up Skull and placed him in one while Tommy carried Jason to the other. The contorted faces of pain displayed on the two sleeping teenagers stabbed the hearts of the other humans in the room. Alpha ran a diagnostic test over the two.

"Rangers, I understand you're worried for your friends, but now is not a time for celebration," Zordon announced. "Turn your attention to the viewing globe." They turned to see the beetle monster causing havoc in downtown Angel Grove.

"Great, just what we need," Zack commented.

"We'll have to hurry and deal with him," Trini stated.

Kimberly turned to Alpha. "Please keep them safe," she begged the robot.

"I'll do my best," Alpha replied, still waiting for the results of the test.

* * *

The rangers remorphed then hurried to the area of devastation. Fortunately for them with the generator broken no putties were able to be created leaving them one opponent.

"You, stop right there!" Zack called, pointing to the monster who recently blew up a small building with the lasers that shot out of his antennae.

Kimberly glared at the creature with disgust. For once it was not because of the monster's insect appearance that made her stomach churn, but the fact it sided with those evil creatures that served Rita. Kimberly clenched her fist just thinking about what they did to Skull and Jason. She silently prayed that Alpha would take good care of them while she devoted her attention to the fight ahead.

"You won't last long, rangers!" the monster cried. He crossed his arms then released, shooting a series of green lasers at the heroes. They dodged and rolled out of the way.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" screamed Kimberly as she summoned her power bow. She ran head on, smacking the monster in the side of the head with her bow. She suddenly wished she had not left Scorpina's sword in the command center for it would have come in handy at the moment.

The other rangers watched on in surprise as Kimberly kicked the monster down in one attack. She jumped in the air and performed a corkscrew, landing with force on the monster's chest. He let out a cry of pain. The others took this as their cue to join in.

The five joined their weapons (Tommy's dagger taking the place of Jason's sword). The frustrations of the day fueled their energy for the final attack. Rita watched with gaping eyes as her monster was trashed in a matter of seconds.

The evil queen shrieked and screamed as the beetle was turned to dust. She ranted at everyone within earshot and grabbed Finster by the ear.

"I want that machine fixed tonight!" she screamed.

"My queen, with that amount of damage it will take at least two weeks to repair," Finster calmly explained.

Rita smacked him over the head with her scepter. "I don't want any excuses! Just fix it!" she growled, fighting the urge to cry. Her plan severely backfired. Not only did she not receive any power coins, but the hostage proved to be more trouble than he was worth. They would have no new monsters until the machine was repaired.

She sulked away from the throne room fuming and blaming everyone but herself for the ultimate failure. On the way to her bedchambers she passed by the medical wing where she caught a glimpse of Goldar clutching Scorpina's hand in his own. The sight of him showing the failed warrior that amount of affection stirred up the anger residing in her evil heart.

"You fool!" Rita screeched as she stormed inside.

Goldar rose to his feet as he had learned to do the day he met the empress. He held up a finger to his lips and pointed to his sleeping wife.

Rita grasped her most able warrior by the hair and pulled him close. "I don't care if she wakes up! She's the reason we're without the pink ranger's coin." Rita cried. "How dare you let that pink ranger get control over you? You almost killed the red ranger. Do you know how much that would weaken them if _he_ alone died?" Rita's gaze fell on the woman who used to be her closest friend and second most powerful warrior. Now she could only stare at her with contempt. She had half a mind to finish up what Kimberly started. "Why did you let that woman screw this up?"

Those words seized Goldar's thoughts. Did the queen just insult her most loyal follower? It pained him to know how hurt Scorpina would be to know Rita harbored those feelings for her.

Goldar stared down at the injured soldier resting in the bed. "What would you have done if the only person who truly loves you was threatened?" Goldar asked. He had intended the question to be rhetorical as it was impossible for his queen to love or even be loved. It would require a love potion for anyone to find her appealing as a lover.

"Next time you let her die!" screamed Rita. She smacked Goldar twice with the scepter before storming out of the room and complaining about a headache.

Goldar unclenched his fist as Scorpina shifted. It surprised him how she was able to sleep through all of that commotion. Her deep brown eyes suddenly opened when the shadow of the empress vanished from the room. He smiled—she was pretending to be asleep the whole time as he had caught her doing many times since the beginning of their marriage.

"You shouldn't have let her use me as a bargaining chip," Scorpina weakly scolded.

Goldar shook his head. "You mean more to me than anything," he said gently kissing her forehead.

Scorpina smiled. "It's good to know someone cares." She tried to move only to irritate the injuries she attained in battle. The hissing penetrated Goldar's heart like an arrow.

"Don't move," the gold warrior ordered. He stroked her hair and smiled at her smile. That moment reminded him of the first time he fell in love with her. It was after a battle in the Western Galaxy. Scorpina suffered a severe injury which required immediate attention. The reason she was inflicted with such a wound was saving Goldar's life from a poisoned arrow. From the moment the arrow penetrated her skin he made sure to stay with her until she woke so he could properly thank her. That included watching her as she slept for four hours after surgery. Seeing her fragile body lying helpless in the hospital bed because she protected him touched him greatly. She was the first person to ever show him any sort of kindness. At that moment he vowed to make her his wife.

"What are you thinking about?" Scorpina asked.

Goldar chuckled. "How beautiful you are, Score," he replied as he pushed a few loose strands from her face. "I never want to see you hurt again."

Scorpina shifted, ignoring the sharp pain in her shoulder. "You know it comes with the job," she said in a low voice.

Goldar nodded. He answered, "I know." His eyes appeared less evil than normal. There was a hint of sadness and pity within them. "But today got me thinking. I don't want to lose you." He gripped his hand around Scorpina's. "You mean more to me than serving Rita ever will."

"That's good to know," Scorpina said with a light chuckle.

"I'm serious," Goldar added.

The injured warrior shifted into a more comfortable position. Unfortunately that included enduring an explosion of pain to reach that comfort. Rita did not believe in allowing her soldiers to use painkillers while they healed; she felt a painful recovery would help them learn from their mistakes.

Scorpina's tired, yet focused eyes met with her husband's. "Are you thinking about leaving?" Scorpina asked.

Goldar shrugged in reply. Scorpina grunted as she tried to sit up. Goldar reached out to assist her. Scorpina kept herself from yelling out at her aching muscles so as not to hurt his feelings worse.

"What do you think?" Goldar finally asked when all signs of pain left his wife's face.

Scorpina sighed. She answered, "You enjoy this job so much. If you leave you might never get your chance to exact your revenge on the Red Ranger."

Goldar's eyes fell to the floor. As always Scorpina was putting his needs and wants above her own. "That's true," he grunted. "But I can live without a successful revenge more than I could without you."

The corners of the scorpion monster's lips curved upwards. She grabbed Goldar's hand and tightly squeezed.

Goldar looked at her with pleading eyes. "It's more than likely we'll never gain anything here." He noticed the questionable look in his wife's eyes. "I want to at least think it over," he said.

Scorpina nodded. "Very well," she said. "But I want to think it over with you."

Goldar smiled. He lowered his face to hers and they shared a passionate kiss. It was the first time since their arrival on the moon that he had shown her such affection. Scorpina broke away before it led further and in her current condition, her body could not handle the stress.

"You'll always come first," Goldar whispered.

Scorpina smiled and offered her husband one last kiss before fatigue seized her once again.

Goldar stared at the wall. He knew what they would be sacrificing were he to leave Rita's army. As the rangers' arrival in their castle today showed him, nothing was certain. The sight of his wife at the mercy of the pink ranger was too difficult for him to bear. When he spoke his vows he promised to protect her at all costs and it was a promise he intended to keep until his death. Whether that death came from Rita or ranger, it mattered not. His number one priority was to keep his family safe.

* * *

The five rangers teleported back to the command center the instant the fight ended. Both of the injured boys were fast asleep while white lights surrounded their bodies. Several of the rangers had been in that position before, but never were any of them that off.

They each felt guilt and sorrow for Skull. It was unfair that a normal teenager of Angel Grove had to get mixed up in Rita's plans because he had become too close to one of them. The worst of the feelings rested on the pink ranger herself. With each passing second she stared at the boy who suffered such a lethal blow she berated herself for being stupid enough to let him get captured by their enemies. She knew the dangers of dating someone outside the rangers.

None of them wanted to ask the dreaded question. Zack looked at his teammates to see the same worries written on their faces. He volunteered to be the one to ask. "What's the verdict, Alpha?"

Alpha sighed. "Jason has a concussion, but with three hours in the chair he'll recover," the android replied. He turned to the other. "Skull's worse. He's been stabbed three times and has a fractured rib and humerus."

"Will he live?" Kimberly asked with hands over her mouth. She knew the injuries were severe, but never imagined it went that far. Then again she knew he was lucky to even be alive after an intense battle with Goldar.

Alpha gave her a slight nod. "It will take longer, but you got him here just in time," he replied.

Kimberly let out an audible sigh of relief. The day's events finally took its toll on the pink ranger and she collapsed on the floor.

"Kim!" Tommy shouted as he knelt down beside her.

He lifted the unconscious ranger in his hold and asked with his eyes for a place to secure her until she was well. Zordon suggested that she be teleported to her bedroom to get the desired rest. The others returned save for Tommy who chose to stay and monitor the progress of the two.

* * *

Kimberly woke about two hours later. She stirred which cued Trini to rush to her side. Kimberly's light brown eyes fluttered open to see the smiling face of her closest female friend.

"Trini?" Kimberly asked weakly. "What's going on?"

"You feeling better?" the yellow ranger asked.

Kimberly nodded. She wondered if she had stayed home sick from school when the afternoon's memories surfaced. She jumped up and screamed Skull's name.

Trini grasped a hysterical Kimberly's shoulders. Trini hoped to calm her before the other girl's mother entered the room.

"Kim! Kimberly!" Trini called. She finally managed to get through to the other girl. "Kim, he's okay. You saved him and Jason. Alpha and Zordon are looking after them right now."

Kimberly visibly calmed. She caught her breath before leaning into her arms which rested on her knees. She began to weep for the day's events. Trini gently rubbed the other girl's back.

Kimberly's thoughts returned to her two close friends who nearly met their end because of her. If only she had never fallen for that idiot's stupid charm. Why did he have to be the one who stayed after and cheered her up after that test? Why did she not heed Tommy's warnings and leave him be, despite the fact that Tommy apologized to both for his rude behavior after they went to the movies that day?

She looked up and wiped her eyes. There was no point in crying for past mistakes. All that mattered was the fact that both of them were okay and slowly healing.

"Better?" Trini asked.

Kimberly sniffled and nodded. She opened her eyes wide to collect the remaining tears that gathered at the bottom of her lids.

"Do you think we can go see them now?" Kimberly asked.

Trini nodded and smiled to see her friend no longer showed pain. She helped Kimberly to stand. The pink ranger assured her friend that she was okay to leave her room. With all fatigue removed from her body she was ready to see her friends.

The two teleported to the command center. Tears of joy collected in Kimberly's eyes to see Jason conscious and laughing with Tommy. The red ranger had just told the green one a joke that both found funny.

"Jason!" Kimberly yelled as she rushed over to him. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around the boy who had been close enough to be her brother since she moved to Angel Grove at age five. She snuggled against his chest. "I was so worried." She looked up with a wide smile and dabbed at the fresh tears. "I'm so glad to see you're okay."

"I'll be fine, Kim," Jason said patting her on the shoulder. "Though my head still hurts a little."

"You will need to take it easy for a few days," Zordon ordered.

Jason opened his mouth to protest but the glare the floating head sent his way hushed away all arguments. He smiled and looked down at his knees. In a way Zordon was so much like a second father to the rangers.

The four stilled when they heard groaning coming from the semi-conscious being beside Jason. Kimberly released her hold on Jason as she moved towards the other boy. Skull's nose wrinkled for a few seconds then he slowly opened his eyes. The blurred vision formed into the smiling face of Kimberly.

"Kim," he said groggily.

"Skull!" she cried as she hugged him tightly. "You're okay. You're really okay," she said as she wept into his shirt.

Skull suddenly remembered everything that happened. It was true that this girl he loved was a power ranger along with her friends that he and Bulk treated so horribly for years. Had they known they never would have been such bullies. The teenager stared at the odd location. By the smiles on Jason and Tommy's faces he knew he was no longer in Rita's clutches, but the unfamiliar area still made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Where am I?" Skull asked.

"You're in the command center," Zordon replied catching the boy's attention.

Skull's mouth opened wide at the sight of a floating hologram of an alien being's head. He tried to scream out and grasped for Kimberly's head.

"K-Kim, what, what is that?" he asked as he shakily pointed a finger at Zordon.

Kimberly chuckled. The sound of her laughter offered him a tiny bit of comfort. "You don't have to fear him, he's our leader," she explained.

Skull nodded. He found the information hard to digest, but after everything he had been through lately nothing seemed impossible anymore.

"Eugene Skullovitch," Zordon spoke. "You are one of the few humans outside the rangers who have the privilege of this secret. However, you cannot tell anyone else the identity of the power rangers."

Skull shook his head. "No, no, I won't tell anyone, I swear." His heart sank knowing he would have to keep this ultimate secret that would grant him fortune and fame from Bulk. One glance at the brunette beside him made everything worth it.

"How are you feeling?" Tommy asked.

Skull ran a hand through his raven hair. "Like I've been stabbed by a giant monkey," he said with a laugh. The others joined in with his laughter. He turned to Kimberly. "Do you think he'll come after me again?"

Kim shook her head. "For some reason I doubt that." The others looked at her with wide eyes. She shot them a look that told them she would explain later.

"Oh, before I forget," Skull said as he reached into his pocket. He revealed the tattered book that contained the formulas for the monsters. "I stole this from that mad scientist's lab." He handed the book to the red ranger.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jason asked as he flipped through the pictures. Some of them he recognized as past foes.

"Yes, that is Finster's monster book. It contains everything necessary for creating the monsters you rangers have been fighting," Zordon explained.

"So without this they can't make anymore monsters?" Trini asked.

Zordon's expression revealed the opposite. "I'm afraid Finster has been working at it for so long that he has many of them memorized." Zordon turned his attention to Alpha. "Keep that in a secure area, us having this in our possession can help us determine the best ways to counter those monsters and look for weaknesses."

"Awesome!" Jason cheered. He clapped hands with Skull. "You really came through man." Skull waved a dismissive hand at Jason.

"It's getting late, you should be heading back home soon, Eugene," Zordon stated. Skull wanted to correct him for using his real name, but he was too awestruck by the great Zordon. He simply nodded in reply.

"Are you well enough to move?" Kimberly asked.

Skull noticed his shirt had been ripped open. Save for the scar that would remain across his chest for the rest of his life there were no other signs that he had been stabbed by Goldar's blade.

"I'll be fine," Skull replied.

Kimberly hugged him. She turned to Zordon. "I'll take him home."

"Be careful, both of you," Jason called.

"I thank you for your assistance, Eugene," Zordon stated.

"Anytime," Skull shakily replied. He was more than eager to be away from Zordon. Even though he knew the man would not harm him in anyway, he felt so unworthy and awkward to be in his presence.

Kimberly pressed the button on her communicator which transported them to Skull's bedroom. Skull held tightly to his head. It would take some time for him to get used to teleportation.

Everything looked normal. He could smell the scent of pot roast and potatoes cooking in the kitchen. The sound of hard rock came from his sister's room next door. He was safe in his room.

He made a mental note to call Bulk who was probably overcome with worry at the moment. He would be most excited to hear how he was captured by Rita. Of course Skull would have to omit the part where he discovered the rangers' identities, though he was more than certain Bulk would ask him a hundred times during his narration of the events.

Skull turned to face Kimberly who stared down solemnly at her shoes.

"Something wrong, Kim?" he asked as he gently touched her face.

Kimberly's eyes met with his. He saw the girls' bottom lids glistening. No doubt the day's events were more torturous for her than him.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she said embracing him tightly.

Skull leaned into the hug and enjoyed every second of it. What were the odds that the woman he loved was the pink power ranger? Even if she was just an average girl he was so happy to be the one she loved.

"You don't know how worried I was," Kimberly sobbed.

"It's okay, it's all over now," Skull said rubbing her back.

Kimberly backed away and wiped the falling tears. Her eyes were stinging from the amount of crying she had done that day. Her heart screamed that she had fallen for Skull. It was not fair that the instant she learned to love after her breakup with Tommy that he had to fall in danger. It was as if fate was against her and laughing at her misfortune.

Skull moved forward to touch Kimberly but the pink ranger shook her head and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Skull, I can't," Kimberly said.

"What—I don't understand," Skull stammered. "You, I thought we…" his words trailed off. There were none available to express his feelings.

"We can't be together," Kimberly stated. "I'm sorry." The look of hurt displayed on Skull's face stabbed her deep in the heart. She may have well met her end with Rita's henchmen earlier.

"But, but I thought we—you…" Skull shook his head. This was the same girl who was overjoyed he was alive. They had become so close over the past month. Was it all a cruel trick? He knew it was too good to be true. Girls like Kimberly did not often fall in love with guys like him. He was so certain they had gotten past that. No, there had to be more to Kimberly's sudden decision.

"I can't," Kimberly said with a sob. "You almost died today. I can't let you get hurt because of me." She sniffled and stepped back. Her entire body shook as she tried her best to fight off the forming tears. The last thing she wanted was to break her beloved's heart. It was not fair that she had to suffer heartbreak by having to let him go, but now he had to endure the same treatment because of the evil forces. "Please, I just don't want to see you hurt or captured by them again." She gulped the saliva that formed in her throat. "I love you, Skull."

With those words she pressed her communicator and vanished from his room. Skull was left alone in his room with a gaping mouth. They both knew it was the most logical decision that would provide the weaker of the two with more protection. As always Kimberly had to look out for her friend. That fact did little to make the decision less painful. No, it stung him even worse. The woman he pined after for so long had finally come to love him and because of that reason she had to leave him.

* * *

Heehee! Attack of the cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just when you thought it would all end happily Kimberly's conscience had to make her feel guilty. There's one more chapter. How do you want it to end: happy, sad, or bittersweet? I haven't decided just how it will end yet, so any ideas are welcome.

I don't know where that scene with Goldar and Scorpina came from. I just started writing and that came about. After rereading it I decided I liked it and kept it. Hope you all liked that scene as well. Did it work or distract from the main focus of the story?

Thanks for reading. Until next time!


	15. The Heart's Answer

I do not own Power Rangers.

After three years of writing this story it now comes to a close. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate all your feedback.

Ghostwriter: Thank you so much for your review and for the information on the Monster-Matic. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last.

Brankel1: Thank you for your review and the compliment. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter too.

On with the last chapter!

* * *

Two weeks passed as if nothing happened. Skull kept true to his word. Although it was difficult for him not to mention the rangers' identities whenever Bulk complained of yet another failed attempt. Several times he nearly slipped the information, but caught himself just in time. While the rangers felt they could trust Skull not to be dumb enough to actually let it slip, they were unaware of just how smart Bulk truly was. He was incredibly lazy when it came to school, but he was quicker to discover things that seemed out of place than his counterpart.

The only difference following the event was the tension between Kimberly Hart and Eugene Skullovitch. He and Bulk would occasionally hang out with Kimberly and her friends, but it seemed as though the passion between the two was gone. It was not long before everyone close to them noticed the change.

Two weeks without monster attacks gave the rangers the time they needed to relax and take control of their lives. When they took on the roles of Angel Grove's protectors they knew the consequences, and that they would need to sacrifice parts of their old lives. They accepted those terms without any complaints. Now with the Monster-Matic undergoing extensive repairs it gave the teenagers a long needed break.

The group took up residence at their favorite hangout spot. Kimberly stood over in the corner practicing her routine on the balance beam. Trini sipped a strawberry milkshake while watching her friend's grace.

Billy sat by her side, his attention on his calculus book as he downed a vanilla shake. Trini smiled at the boy she had become close with. She could tell he liked her by the way he blushed everytime they accidentally touched. Several times of late Trini would purposely let her hand graze his, or lean her arm on his shoulder just to see his reaction. His cheeks would always glow and his lips would slowly curve into a smile. She waited for the moment he would finally admit his feelings for her.

The thoughts of romantic emotions caused her to glance back at her best friend. Now that she thought about it Kimberly had seemed more distracted ever since that incident with Skull. Kimberly told her how she broke all romantic ties with Skull for his own safety. Jason and Zack supported her on decision. Trini understood why she felt she had to, but it seemed as though the heartbreaker was suffering more than she wanted to let on.

Kimberly finished her routine with her arms up in a high V. She took a deep breath then grabbed her water bottle before heading over to the table where her friends sat.

"Good form," Trini commented as Kimberly sat down.

"Thanks," the girl in the pink leotard replied. "I still feel like something's missing."

Trini shrugged. "I'm sure you'll do good."

"Thanks," Kimberly said. She placed her elbows on the table then leaned into her hands. "The competition is this weekend. I just don't know what it is that's keeping me from first place material."

Trini leaned back in her chair. She knew what it was that was distracting the girl, but felt it better for her to find out for herself.

"How about we go to the mall," Trini said. "You've been practicing too hard."

Kimberly sat up straight in her chair. "That sounds great!" she cheered.

Trini smiled. Merely mentioning the mall was the best way to pull Kimberly out of a funk. She excused herself to change. Three minutes later Kimberly returned sporting jeans and a fluffy, pink blouse. A heart necklace hung around her neck.

The two headed for the door when the source of Kimberly's distractions walked through the door. Both Kimberly and Skull suddenly stopped and their eyes averted the other. They halted when they stood right beside the other.

"Good afternoon, Skull," Kimberly said in the cheeriest voice she could muster.

Skull gave her a weak smile. "It's good to see you, Kim." He turned to face her, securing his hands in his pockets. "Ready for the tournament this Saturday?"

Kimberly nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be," she answered. "Will you two be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Skull replied in his normal, high-pitched voice. Those few seconds of seeing joy upon his face gave Kimberly enough to sincerely smile.

Bulk agreed to attend as well for having nothing better to occupy their time. They just failed at another attempt to discover the rangers' identities. Unknown to Bulk, Skull sabotaged the mission the second they began. Bulk placed a hand on Skull's shoulder then nodded to their usual table.

Skull turned to the girl who still held his heart. He ran a hand through his hair then offered her a small wave.

"See you later," Kim he said lowly then followed Bulk to the table.

Kimberly let out a sigh of frustration. Her auburn bangs floated as the hot air escaped her lips. She turned to keep herself from having to look at his face any longer. She reminded herself again and again that what she was doing was only for his protection.

* * *

Trini parked her car in between the two white lines. Kimberly gripped her purse and walked side by side with her best friend to the building that had claimed half of her allowance since the day she turned eleven.

They found themselves inside one of Kimberly's favorite stores that contained the cutest dresses, many in her favorite color and style. Trini searched through the circular rack. A particular yellow spaghetti strap dress caught her attention. She walked up to the mirror and held the garment in front of her body. She wrinkled her nose. The color was definitely her—Kimberly once remarked that Trini was one of the few people who could truly pull off yellow. Still she found the straps a bit too slim. She placed the hanger back on the rack before turning towards a shelf housing tees.

"What do you think?" called Kimberly as she stepped out of the dressing room. She spun around displaying the light pink dress with a ruffled top. The skirt flared out at the hips and ended just above her knees. She had the legs required to wear such a dress.

"Nice," Trini replied. "It's you."

Kimberly stared into the mirror. She played with the skirt of the dress. Her hair ended just at where the cut at the dress in the back began.

"I think I'll get it," the pink ranger stated before stepping back inside the stall.

Trini merely shook her head and let out a soft chuckle then resumed looking through the tee shirts.

A few stores later the girls found themselves walking towards the jewelry store on the other side of the mall. There was no need for a directory since Kimberly could basically draw a map of the building by memory.

They entered the store as Trini finished telling her the story of what happened in computer class. Kimberly's classic laugh filled the store making everyone inside smile.

Costume jewelry lined the walls while shelves containing various hats and scarves sat in the center. Trini glanced through the sparkling, silver items when she caught a familiar face in the mirror. She turned to see the dark-haired girl trying on a red hat.

"Who's that?" Kimberly asked, always ready to meet a new friend.

"Her name's Melinda, she used to be in my class," Trini replied. "She was very bright, but had to leave the school under…questionable reasons."

Kimberly gasped. She stared Trini in the eye and whispered, "That's Melinda Stouffer? The girl Bulk was telling me about."

Trini nodded. She said, "Then I'm sure you've heard the rumors. I can tell you it's all a bunch of crap, she's one of the smartest girls I've ever known."

"Did she transfer schools?" Kimberly asked.

"She goes to a more prestigious school now, so maybe it was better for her," Trini answered. She glanced back at the object of their conversation. "But I hate that it had to be under those circumstances."

Kimberly nodded in reply. She could not even begin to imagine how she would feel or react if anyone began such awful rumors about her. She would probably stay at home and cry every day.

Trini inhaled sharply then strolled over to her old classmate. Melinda tossed the hat back on the shelf and stared up at the other girl with wide eyes.

"Trini?" Melinda asked.

Trini nodded. "Hi, Melinda," she said. "It's been so long." The two side-hugged for they were not necessarily close. Trini now wished she had been there for Melinda when she was going through such a hard time. If so she may have never left Angel Grove High.

Kimberly slowly approached the girl she had heard so much, but until now had no face to put with the rumors. She was surprised to see Melinda was actually pretty. She had dark, wavy hair that fell an inch past her shoulder. She had bright brown eyes and several freckles. It was hard to believe that Skull attracted a girl like her. Kimberly halted her thoughts right there—after all she too had fallen for him.

"This is my friend, Kimberly," Trini said introducing the two.

"Oh, yes, I know her," Melinda said shaking her hand. "I remember when you ran for president and won."

Kimberly nodded. "Yes, thank you," she said, still not sure how to react around her.

"How's Seaside?" Trini asked.

"Structured, very structured," Melinda answered. "Much more advanced than Angel Grove, that's for sure." She paused then added, "I'll be graduating this year."

"Really? So soon?" Kimberly asked. "But you're only our age, right?"

"Yes," Melinda responded. "But most people graduate two years early there." She crossed her arms then stated, "I'm going to college in Maryland. Far away from California."

Kimberly could not help but catch the bitterness in her voice when speaking her future plans. She could see the amount of anger her eyes still housed. The pink ranger could not blame her for that.

Melinda pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. She smiled at Kimberly and asked, "You know Eugene, don't you?" She recalled how often Skull spoke of the great Kimberly Hart. It still pained her to know how often Skull's thoughts directed to Kimberly when they were together.

Kimberly nodded. That name managed to stab her in the heart. Her mother assured her it would be some time before her heart eventually healed.

"Yes, we've become very close lately," Kimberly painfully spoke.

Melinda nodded. Kimberly caught the bit of anger in Melinda's smile. "He used to talk about you all the time," Melinda stated. "Even when we were together he was so in love with you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kimberly gasped with a hand over her heart.

Melinda held up a hand. "Don't be," she said with a laugh. "People can't control who they love."

Those words continued to stab her repeatedly. How much longer would she have to endure the torture of Skull's name? She shut her eyes to let the wave of emotion pass. Her mind hushed her aching heart with the truth that she had to do what was best for Skull. When her heart asked why her brain could only answer because of love.

"Do you like him like that in return?" Melinda asked.

Kimberly shrugged. She found it difficult to answer such a question. Usually she would remind the inquisitive person that such questions were rude, but did not have the heart to say so to that girl. After what she possibly cost her during her relationship with Skull, it was the least she could do for now.

"I did," Kimberly replied. Melinda's brows lifted. Kimberly awkwardly laughed. "It's hard to explain, but something happened that I think it's best that we parted."

"Did they spread rumors about you too?" Melinda inquired.

Kimberly shook her head. "No, no, nothing like that." She sighed in relief that nothing of the sort happened to her yet. "I just—I think it would be better for both of us if we didn't date. At least not now." She paused then added, "We're both hurt by it, but there wasn't any other choice."

Trini rested a comforting hand on Kimberly's shoulder to which the latter thanked the former with a smile. She gently gripped Trini's fingers.

"That's silly," Melinda stated. The words shocked the other two. "Let me tell you that I regret letting go of the best person who ever happened to me." She stared Kimberly straight in the eyes. "If you really love him you better hang onto him. Work through your difficulties or you're going to spend the rest of your life regretting it to."

With those words she stalked out of the room leaving Kimberly speechless. She gripped the bag in her hand as Melinda's parting words seeped into her brain.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" Trini asked, slightly shaking the girl who appeared to have spaced out.

She stared up at Trini then gasped with her hands on her face. She grabbed Trini's wrist and headed for the store exit. "Trini, I've made a terrible mistake. We have to get back to the youth center now."

Trini nodded and followed after. They brisk walked to the car. As Trini began the five mile drive back to the juice bar Kimberly hoped that Skull had yet to leave.

* * *

Kimberly rushed through the doors catching the attention of her guy friends. She frantically searched the place leading them to believe she had left something behind. At last her eyes landed on the person she sought. She rushed over to Skull as Trini calmly stepped over to the table.

"What's with Kim?" Jason asked.

"She realized something she needed to do," Trini replied.

The guys all nodded. Even though they knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, the five could not help but watch the exchange between their teammate and ally.

"Skull," Kimberly called as she pulled his arm.

Skull glanced up at the girl who held his heart and now his arm. He placed the half-eaten hoagie back inside the paper and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Skull, we need to talk right now," Kimberly said in a hurried tone. She eyed Bulk then added, Alone."

Skull was about to get up, but the sound of Bulk's chair screeching against the floor caught their ears. He smiled at the two then muttered something about getting a refill on his drink. He picked up the blue cup and headed over to the counter.

Kimberly sat down beside Skull. The boy thought Kimberly's news might be connected to ranger business which is why she asked for privacy. He noticed her fidgeting.

"Skull, I—" Kimberly was unaware how to begin the conversation. Skull waited patiently for her to speak. Kimberly grasped Skull's hand. "Look, when you were kidnapped that day I was so scared."

Skull's eyes widened. He wanted to end this conversation before it went any further. "I understand why you did it, but I don't—"

"Skull, please listen," Kimberly interrupted. She squeezed his fingers tighter. "I knew the risks of entering Rita's castle, but I didn't care. I didn't care if I was caught or my power coin taken. All I wanted was to get you safely back home." She stared down at the table for a few seconds before her gaze reunited with Skull's. "I know that's not the way a ranger should think, but I couldn't help it. My heart could only think of you."

"And that's why you feel you have to protect me, I understand," Skull said and pulled his hand from Kimberly's grip. "I'm not going to ask you to choose between me and your duties." He gave her a large smile. "I know that Angel Grove needs you guys right now. And I'm always here to be your friend. That's what we were in the first place."

Kimberly nodded. She replied, "Yes, that's what I used to think."

Those words genuinely caught Skull's attention. He leaned closer and placed his hand under Kimberly's cheek. He lifted her face to see so much sincerity in the girls' eyes.

"I realize now how much I love you," Kimberly said. "That's why I felt I had to protect you. But—but I didn't take into consideration your feelings." She took Skull's hand in hers. "I was too quick to come to a decision without consulting you." She nodded furiously then said, "Now, now I think is the right time for us to discuss this and come to a decision together."

Together. That was the word that pulled Skull's heartstrings. Rarely had he been consulted to have an equal input in a decision. It felt wonderful to finally have his thoughts and feelings considered.

"I really appreciate this, Kim," said Skull. "I mean really."

Kimberly smiled. "I don't think we were ever destined to be just friends," she said. "But if you give me another chance I would like to start over, but much slower this time."

Skull nodded with a smile. "Oh yes, that—that can be arranged," he all but squealed.

Kimberly grabbed Skull's hand. "But listen to me," Kimberly said with a deep stare. "You know how dangerous my after-school job is." She clamped both hands around his. "I want you to promise me no matter what happens you will stay out of ranger affairs." Skull silently stared at her for ten seconds. It was a wait too long for Kim. "Promise me," she said with more force.

"I promise," Skull said. "I promise to try to the best of my ability."

"Please stop following us around," she added. "I'm going to try my best to protect you, but if the city is being attacked, I might not be able to interfere if you and Bulk get in trouble again."

"I'll try my best," Skull promised. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," Kimberly replied.

Skull placed a hand over Kimberly's cheek. She leaned into the warmth of his touch. Her lips softly graced his palm which caused him to blush. Skull leaned closer to which Kimberly followed. He grabbed her out of the chair and wrapped his arms around her body.

All conversation stopped to witness. The two never heard the cheers and awws from those nearby because the only sound that entered their ears was the rhythmic beat of the other's heart. They broke long enough to confess their love for the other. Their lips met once more as a symbol that the world felt complete with the other by their side.

* * *

The end. Aww, wasn't that sweet? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and this story.

Also, Merry Christmas, everybody!


End file.
